You Belong With Me, That's The Way I Loved You
by sarahandkate
Summary: Ex. from Ch.10 "Oh Edward, finally!" The word came out into a whisper before I leaned forward crashing my lips to his for the first time with love. EDWARD & BELLA. AH. Based on Tayor Swift's "You Belong With Me" and "The Way I Loved You".
1. Chapter O1

**DISCLAIMER:**I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight (except a copy of the amazing book), Twilight fics I find, are fun to write. I do not own the song- credit goes to the wonderful Taylor Swift. And HELLOOO! I'm Kate! Who just owns this computer x)

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys, it's Kate :)  
This story is written by me (and not with Sarah), I thought I could give my writing a try without having help from Sarah.  
So this song is based on Taylor Swift's, You Belong With Me. I love her new album and all her songs are amazing :D  
I hope you guys enjoy this, it's going to be short-as you can tell by the length of the chapters- they may become longer- and yeah, that's about it. So, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **_She Doesn't Get Your Humour Like I Do._

_

* * *

_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive my foolishness." Edward was on the phone once again begging for forgiveness. He had just told Tanya a joke- that I found pretty funny- but apparently she didn't find it so laughable. His cell phone was always going off and he always had to excuse himself to take the call. It always ended with a fight- over something Edward would say- and then an hour of lying on his bed talking for hours about whatever the case was. To me, this was completely ridiculous.

"Tanya, I'm sorry," his voice changed from upset to a desperate tone. "I love you."

The floor I was lying on suddenly felt as if it dropped and there was nothing to catch me, nothing to break my fall. My heart became weak at the three most powerful words you could ever imagine. And I couldn't take it any longer.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to listen to his conversation, and shut my math textbook closed with a booming thump created afterwards. His tone became more abrupt and demanding that I could feel my eyelids shutting and my breathing became more careful and slow.

I grabbed my bag from underneath his desk and began shoving my books in when his sudden calm voice stopped me.

"... just one minute," he said into the phone then held it against his chest. His emerald eyes bore into mine. I was sure to be blushing. "Bella, are you leaving?" his eyes sparkled as it became pleading.

I only nodded once and zipped up my bag, getting up from his floor and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Bella wait-"

"It's okay. You'll solve it without my help." Was the last thing I said before running out of his room, down the stairs and out of the house. I didn't even say hello to his mother, Esme, when she greeted me.

I was so thankful I had driven myself to school today. Usually Edward would give me a lift but today he picked up Tanya. He offered to come get me to but Tanya and I had our ups and downs. We're not exactly friends so I declined. I had a pretty good vehicle- well I'm the only one that thinks my '53 Chevy's truck was in good condition- that still worked. I loved the thing no matter what anyone says.

I got into the red truck slamming the door a little furiously and before Edward could come run out to stop me, I jabbed the keys into the ignition and stepped on the pedal as fast as I could, backing up from the driveway and onto the road again.

I was proud of myself that the tears stopped streaming but then again, I got used to it. There were no more salt water left in me to cry out.

I drove down the long narrow road, my hands gripped onto the wheel tightly- afraid if I let go, I would break into pieces. It was late in the evening. Every Tuesday nights I'd go to Edward's house for some math help and like every day, our sessions would be interrupted by Tanya. I've always asked myself, when would this ever end? Apparently never if he loves her.

I shook my head at myself. My thoughts always wandered off to things that weren't even my business. Sure, Edward and I had been best friends since forever. Our mothers are best friends, that's how we know each other. I should be happy for Edward right? He tells me all this feelings towards her almost every day that sometimes it kills me to be listening to him going on about the girl he loves. I being the good friend that I am, sits there for hours and takes any pain that comes with the consequence. If Edward was happy, I should be happy too and not drowning myself with Ben and Jerry's ice cream with Alice while watching the world's greatest romantic films created. Why should I be the one to suffer?

It was raining by the time I got home. Then again, when was it ever sunny? This was Forks, Washington, the worst state you could ever live in the continental U.S if you hated the cold. Or any wet things. Why Charlie and Renee wanted to buy a house here was beyond me. But I was glad they did. If they hadn't, I wouldn't have met the amazing friends that I have now. So no regrets to that.

"Bells?" Charlie- my dad, though I call him by his name behind his back- called from our living room. I could hear our new stereo was being blasted with a baseball game that was going on from the sounds of the screaming and cheering with the announcers in the background.

"Yeah?" I managed to choke out through my rough voice. I did a double of myself at the mirror making sure any traces of my little emotional breakdown was unreadable. When I kicked off my shoes I stood behind the sofa of where Charlie was siting.

"How was uh... Edwards?" he wasn't really paying attention to the poor attempt of conversation he had tried to make.

"The math was easy, I get it now. Thanks for asking."

"Uh-huh. I ordered in pizza it's in the kitchen." his eyes still focused on the plasma screen he purchased a while ago. Ever since that day he brought it home, he was glued to it.

"I'm just going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night." I ran up the stairs nearly tripping on the top stair. When was I ever going to be able to walk up the stairs without not having to fall?

I quickly changed into a pair of old sweats and a blue cami. I didn't care what I wore to bed. No one was going to see me dressed like this. But when Alice came over, it was goodbye sweats and hello short-shorts.

I flopped down on my bed immediately burrying my head into my pillow. I forced myself to be strong, not to cry. I could handle it. It wasn't like this was the first time it ever happened. They've been going on for almost six months now. I was lucky enough to survive half a year. I just don't know if my heart could take it anymore.

I rolled over so I was lying on my back and lazily turned on my dock and putting on Edward's playlist from my iPod. It was a collection of songs he composed. Some were just instrumental and others, he sang. And he had an amazing voice.

I let the calm, soft melody of his new song flow in the room as I closed my eyes and relaxed. The rhythm was slow paced like all his other songs but this one felt like it had more meaning behind it. It was so strong, so powerful and filled with passion that it makes me want to somehow squeal. Squeal because only Edward had given me a copy of his new song. So only I had heard it. I was the first.

Of course Tanya would be the first but sadly, she didn't appreciate her own boyfriend's music. He even composed a couple of pieces for her and let me listen to them but I refused to. It would make me even more angry with her. He put so much time and soul into his pieces but she disliked them saying, "Ew. Put on some Girlicious or something." then she literally took out the CD- in his car- and threw it out the window then popped in her CD. I looked at Edward's eyes through the mirror and they were filled with hurt and it killed me.

That night he called me first thing after he dropped me off home- we had gone to the movies. Edward wanted Tanya and I to bond. Not that we fought, we just parted whenever one of us would be near each other- asking me what he did wrong and why she didn't like it. I of course told him the things he wanted to hear, the things that made him feel better, and he thanked me after saying I was a great friend. Just a friend and nothing more.

I was interrupted by the tapping coming from the other side of my door. "Come in!" I yelled not bothering to pause the song.

Charlie's head popped in as he held our black cordless phone out. "It's Alice." he told me then handed it to me.

"Thanks."

He smiled then walked out closing the door behind him.

"Hello?"

"Edward called. He told me you just walked out on him." she would know why. I always told Alice everything.

"Another fight." I didn't need to use full sentences to explain what happened.

"It's okay Bella, they're both idiots. She's just using him because he's Mr. popular, captain of the basketball team and she's Miss. Queen wanna be, captain of the cheerleading team. She thinks that's how it's suppose to be in high school and he's just blind because he obviously doesn't see a good thing until it's gone." I knew her last sentence referred to me. She always said things to make me feel better.

"I'm just so tired of this Alice. I'm like a third wheel. It's never going to end."

"You're a good friend Bella. You have patience for him. Trust me, it's not going to last long with the way those two argue all the time. I can feel it."

"Psychic," I mumbled into the phone half laughing. "You told me that the first time they argue which was about two days in the relationship which was about six months ago."

"Well, this time I'm positive." she assured me. I rolled my eyes, how could she know? "Don't roll your eyes at me!" she giggled. Remind me not to sigh on the phone, that was usually the first clue when I rolled my eyes. That's how she could tell but she just says shes a psychic, she can always "see".

"Don't be too sure," my tone became dull. "I just hope he makes the right decisions. I want him to be happy."

"Are you listening to those slow songs again? Bella, you're just going to make the situation worse for yourself! And speaking of happy, you deserve to smile every now and then Bella. Do you know how many tubs of Ben and Jerry's we have gone through the past weeks? I gained four pounds Bella!"

I rolled my eyes even harder. "Alice you're barely a hundred pounds! Stop worrying!"

"I don't want to be a triple number Bella!" she whined. "And stop trying to change the subject."

"Look, it's never going to end. Let's face it. I should face it and just move on with my life. I can't wait for him forever." I whispered the last part as a single tear escaped my eye.

"You know him better than she does. She'll never know him like you do. He's an idiot Bella, I'm telling you. Now get some rest and please don't cry yourself to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!"

"I fail to keep my promises. Goodnight."

"Bella..." she said in a warning tone but I hung up before she could go on any further.

I tossed the phone on the bed and it landed on the floor. I was to lazy, to weak to get up and give it back to Charlie. It wasn't like he was expecting a phone call anyway.

I rolled over on my bed so I was stuffing my face with the pillow again and closed my eyes forcing sleep to take over.

Alice was right. She'll never know him like I do.

* * *

**Review please :) It'll help me make my decision if I should continue or not. I'm not sure if the same idea was done before, I hadn't got a chance to look around, so I don't know if it's over done or something. Anyway, hope you liked it (:**

Thanks for giving it a try. It means a lot.

**-KaTe. **


	2. Chapter O2

**Hey guys thank you so much for all your kind, positive reviews :) I was feeling much more confident to continue this story and give it a try. And I have to admit, Sarah may have helped me with  
some and only some parts. Also, we've got ourselves an amazing beta! **_Silver The Lion-Tail1256 _**Shoutouts to her! And you guys for supporting me. So I hope you enjoy this chap.**

* * *

**Chapter O2: **_She's Cheer Captain & I'm On The Bleachers_

* * *

I woke up the next morning with large bags beneath my dull brown eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror which lead to seeing a complete mess. My hair was tangled; brown locks were parted evenly and hung over my eyes without any care. I could barely keep my eyes open. Even after washing my pale face with cold water.

I stripped off my clothes and let the warm water run through my cold, lazy body. I wasn't feeling well enough to attend school today- nor any other day but what choice did I have? School was always a repeat of the same events. I'd wake up at six in the morning, get ready, eat breakfast and by 7:30 either Alice or Edward would be at my door waiting for me. Apparently driving me to school was a year of embarrassment.

I threw on a plain white t-shirt, blue faded jeans and quickly blow dried my hair realizing it was ten after.

I jogged down the stairs and tripped off the third last step. My hands caught my fall and I groaned out loud at my clumsiness. I pushed myself off, mentally laughing, and toasted a package of Pop Tarts. While I waited I opened the door and was soon blown by the freezing air of Forks. It looks like it was going to either rain or snow. What difference did it make though? Either way, I'd still need to wear a thick jacket. I picked up the wet rolled up newspaper and made myself comfortable at my small two-seater dining table.

By the time I had finished an interesting article by a psychologist on 'teenage love', the loud doorbell pulled me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my bag and hung it over my shoulder, opening the door. I was glad it was Alice who greeted me and not the bronze haired boy that drove me insane. After endless hours of sleep, I don't think I could shed another tear for him. Or even stand to see him. I was sure if I did, I'd melt.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Alice sang while I locked my door and followed behind her back to her yellow porshe. I missed that there was a small ice patch on my third step so clumsy me happened to slip off of it and fall on my back. Alice giggled while she held out a hand. "This is why you should get boots. You see, this wouldn't be happening if you had let me buy you them the other day."

"Alice I don't do boots." I groaned then got into the passenger seat of her car. She turned up the radio and began backing out of my driveway.

"Would it kill you to just wear them instead of your old slip-on Vans? Or your Converse? I mean, if you're going to wear Converse you might as wear the Hi-Tops."

I rested my elbow on the window and my thumb massaged my temple. "End of conversation." I told her. "I don't want to talk about shopping right now."

"Still beat up about Edward?"

"I just don't really want to see him today."

"Don't worry Bella. It'll work out somehow."

"Somehow." I repeated with a smirk.

"They're not going to last very long."

"And how would you know?"

"Hey, you're the one who calls me psychic."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you think I can get out of biology class?" That was one of the many classes I had with Edward. He managed to bribe the secretary to switch his classes so he could be with me in mine and some with Tanya. Edward was a charmer, so he had his schedule completely re-done.

"Bella, just go to class. If he senses that you're ignoring him, he'll go after you for answers. It'll make it harder on you."

"Why would he go after me? He wouldn't care. He has Tanya."

"You're his best friend, Bell." Was the only sentence Alice had to say that literally made me completely upset again.

When I got out of the car, Alice's words were slowly repeating in my mind as I made my way to my locker.

_Best friend. You're his best friend Bell._

_Friend. _I sighed. That's all I'll ever be. A friend.

* * *

"Hey Bella." I didn't need to turn around to see who that child-like voice came from. But I did anyway.

"Mike," I greeted him with a wry smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he shrugged. I waited for him to say something. "How've you been?"

"Um, good?" I lied. Why would I tell Mike Newton, the king of dorks, about my depressing situations lately?

"That's good," he kept nodding. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." I could tell this was going to be a bit awkward. Behind him, I could see Edward with his arm wrapped around Tanya---whose posse was beside her. I mentally rolled my eyes and prayed he wouldn't come towards my direction. Unfortunately for me, he was.

"Um, well, seeing that we've been friends for a bit-" I usually hung out with him, Eric, Angela, Jessica, Lauren and Tyler at lunch since Edward was always with Tanya. I wasn't sure friends was the right term but for the argument's sake, I always went along with it. "Um, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to catch a movie tonight?"

When I looked behind Mike again, Edward's eyes were focused on the back of his head. He whispered something into Tanya's ear and she nodded. The next thing I knew, he was walking towards us with a fierce look in his eye. When he was about a meter away, my mind finally gathered.

"Sure," I grinned widely at Mike but my eyes were on Edward. "I'd love to see a movie with you tonight."

"Really?" Mike lit up like a little boy on Christmas.

I nodded. "Hello Newton." Edward had venom in his voice. I looked away from the intense glares between the two.

"Cullen," Mike answered with the same tone only he didn't sound as handsome as Edward did. Oh my goodness, what was I thinking? "Anyway, pick you up at 7?" he turned to me.

"Seven it is."

"And not a minute later." he winked. I felt like gagging but it'd be rude to do it in front of him. He waved goodbye to me and I didn't miss the low growl Edward sent to him when he shouldered him. I rolled my eyes.

"What was that for?"

"What do you mean what was that for? I thought you didn't like Mike." I don't. But I couldn't tell Edward that.

"Well... I thought you didn't like Tanya."

"That was then, this is now."

"Exactly." I raised my eyebrow at him. I didn't mean to look so... snobby.

"What's gotten into you?" Edward demanded.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him in disbelief. This was the first time Edward's ever spoken to me like that. "I have other friends than you Edward. I can't stand around being the third wheel. I have a life and I'm not going to waste it pretending I like Tanya and pretending to have a good time when she's around because I don't. I don't even like her so why should I waste my time? I'm going out with Mike tonight whether you like it or not. You're not my father."

I didn't mean to raise my voice at him like that either. When I saw the pain in his eyes, I closed my own and took a deep breath taking in what had just happened. I really didn't mean to hurt him but I had to let that out.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"No, don't be. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I spoke to you like that. I really am."

"Bella," he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Stop apologizing. I deserved that."

I shook my head. "No Edward, you don't. You've done nothing wrong."

"Can we drop this?" he smiled. "I forgive you, even if you have done nothing to harm me."

"Fine." and then he closed the deal with a hug that made me weak in my knees.

"So did you get my message from Alice this morning?" he asked me when I turned around and began taking out my books for my homeroom class.

"No?" I was curious to know. Why didn't Alice tell me?

"She must have forgot then. I have some news. Hold on." he turned around and called Tanya. She was leaning on a locker with her posse watching us. She kissed her teeth and began walking towards Edward and me with Irina on her left and Kate on her right.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." Tanya took notice of my outfit- like he always did everyday- and I looked at hers. It always brought me down. She was designer, I was well... plain. I would be designer, if I had enough money. But that's what Alice does for me.

"Tanya, please," Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you want Edward?" What a nice way to greet your boyfriend. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Tanya smirked at me and looked up at Edward, kissing his jaw.

"I have some news and since you two are a major part of my life, I wanted to tell you both at the same time."

"Is it good?" she asked. He nodded.

"What is it?" I asked but soon regretted even speaking up when Tanya glared at me.

"Well, remember the audition I went to a few weeks ago?" my eyes widened, knowing where this was going.

"Uh-huh, what about it?"

I looked at Tanya, she didn't even care by the way she asked her question.

"I got the part!" Edward grinned then sweeped up Tanya embracing her in a hug. Their lips met and I felt myself frowning slowly for each second I watched them. My chest started to ache. Kate and Irina were smirking at me with their arms crossed. I rolled my eyes at them and looked the other way.

"That's awesome," Tanya grinned when they pulled away. "So like, that means you're bringing me to all your award shows?" her eyes sparkled at the moment as if she were dreaming about dressing up and walking the red carpet.

"Of course and Bella." My head shot up at the sound of my name.

"What?" I stammered.

"He said he's going to let you come with us to the award shows." Tanya snarled.

"If my career is successful."

"It better be," Tanya muttered. "Anywho, catch you later gator." she didn't even leave Edward with a proper goodbye. She blew him a kiss and walked off with Irina and Kate. I stared at the back of her head for a moment.

"You were right when you said I'd make it." I forgot Edward was still standing beside me.

"Yeah well, aren't I always? And congrats-" I restrained myself from jumping him as my congratulations, I was trying to avoid any contact with him-" I didn't really get to say it properly with Tanya there."

"I suppose you're always right and it's fine thank you. Will you come with me to the launch party? Apparently this movie is suppose to be big."

"A party? Um, when?"

"This Friday. Everyone is already casted so the sooner, the better."

"Sure, I guess." Although I've never been to a celebrity party before. And I'm sure Alice would light up like a Christmas tree when she hears this.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6."

"Friday it is."

And then I realized, my best friend was a movie star. And that worried me some.

* * *

I ended up not skipping all my classes with Edward. I had math with him, biology and music. And the other subjects, I was Edward free. Half of me was glad I didn't have to be in the same room as him through the whole six and a half hours of school. The other half was always anxious to see him out in the halls because well, I missed sitting next to him.

What am I thinking? I have officially gone insane. Well, I have about four years ago.

"Mike Newton?" Was the first thing Jessica Stanley said when I sat down at our regular table during lunch. Angela was on my other side giggling.

"Words got around you and Mike have a date tonight." Angela teased.

"Come on guys. It's not big deal. Mike's been asking me for a long time now and I always reject him every time so I thought maybe I'd give him a chance." I shrugged and played around with my salad.

"That's like so weird. You and Mike? I mean, wow." Jessica was always a fast talker but I've learned to catch up with her.

"Jess leave Bella alone. It's not your fault you can't get a date with Mike and she can." I spit out the lettuce in my mouth at the mention of that.

"You like Mike?" I asked Jessica with bewildered eyes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I would have turned him down."

"No it's like totally okay," she tried to cover up her feelings with the most fakest smile I've seen. "I mean it's just a date right? It's not like you guys would like get together. I mean, ugh. I didn't mean to put that in a bad way it's just like yeah. Okay. So you and Mike? Cool. I guess." Usually when she spoke she could say a whole paragraph without taking a breath but I guess today that changed. She was hurt.

"Wassup?" We were greeted by Mike, Eric and Tyler at the table. Jessica composed her face and I could tell from the corner of my eye that she was resisting taking a peek at Mike.

"Hey." Angela replied followed by Jessica. Her tone was a bit sad but it was always like that at the mention of Mike's name. I just didn't know she was head over heels for him.

"So Bella, you and Mike huh?" Eric winked. He was next in line for king of dorks. Followed by Tyler.

"Shut up!" Jessica screamed and got up from the table, storming out of the cafeteria. I looked around seeing every student in the room was looking at our table.

"What did I say?" Eric asked with a confused expression. Mike just laughed.

"Probably on her time of the month."

I shot Mike a glare. "Hey Mike, about our date tonight..."

"Yeah?"

"Well I think we're better off as friends, you know?"

The table erupted in "oohs". Mike smirked as he shushed them. "So you're cancelling?" he asked a bit too loud. I noticed the entire cafeteria population was watching us.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh man. I thought I finally had you." he frowned.

"Why don't you ask Jessica out? She's really nice, you know? I bet she'd say yes."

"Jessica as in Stanley?" he smirked again.

"What's wrong with Stanley?" Tyler asked with food in his mouth.

"Nothing. I guess I'll try. Thanks."

"No problem." I sighed in relief. I didn't have to go on my date with Mike tonight.

"Shows over!" Mike glared to our audience. They shrugged and went back to their activities.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Edward appeared at my side. I shut my locker door closed and threw my bag over my shoulder.

"Home?" Where else was I going to go?

"You're not staying for practice?" Oh right.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"I have basketball practice every Thursday," he reminded me. "And you always come."

"Yeah, sorry I just... had some things on my mind. I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Its fine no need to apologize." I looked at him again noticing he was wearing his basketball uniform. That should have been the big hint.

"So how was your day?" he asked walking beside me down the hallway.

"Slow, how about yours?"

"Same for me. I'm a bit lazy to even go to practice today."

"Well you should make the most of it. It might be your last practice. You'll never know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well since you're going to become a star now, you won't be hanging around Forks anymore." I could feel my lips being pulled down to a smile. He sighed beside me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "You don't seem like yourself today. What are you thinking?" he always wanted to know what I was thinking.

"I'm thinking I'll be missing my best friend when he's up on the big screens and in Los Angeles partying."

He stopped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. His green eyes met mine. "Bella, I won't ever leave you. If I have to, I'll make sure you come with me."

I half smiled. "You can't bring me with you."

"I don't see why not."

"I have to finish school and I doubt Charlie and Renee would let you do such a thing."

"Then I'll have to turn on my charm, as you call it, and get them to."

I shook my head. "You don't have to worry about leaving me. Besides, you have Tanya."

"But I won't have you to tell me how well I'm doing, if my shirt makes me look fat-" we both laughed. It was an inside joke. "You won't be there to tell me things I want to hear."

"Tanya can tell you all those things you want to hear."

"I suppose but, I still want you to be there. I want you to be with me through this fame journey. You've always dreamed of it and I feel very guilty that I stole this career from you."

"I was never meant to be on the big screen anyway. I'll find something else. Don't worry."

He shook his head. "Then promise me you won't forget me."

I laughed out loud. "Edward, when you're a star, your photos are always published on newspapers, magazines, and all over the internet. Even on billboards and posters! Everywhere I go, I'll be seeing you. You'll never be forgotten. I should be the one asking you to not forget me. You'll surrounded by hundreds of people that your mind will forget all the unimportant things. I'll just be a faded memory to you." I felt like I wanted to cry. This was a touchy subject, I couldn't imagine a world without Edward. Well one without him showing up on my doorstep almost each morning, being my partner in classes and sitting next to me. It would be different.

"You certainly will not be a faded memory. You will always be remembered." he assured me with that sparkle in his eyes. I sighed.

"I hope so."

"I am a man of my promises Bella. When have I ever failed you?"

"That time you forgot to pick me up and I was late for class."

"That was once Bella!" he laughed. "And I did not forget! Tanya was just rushing me that we drove to school and the second we arrived, she got out of the car and said 'Bella drove herself to school today?' and the next thing I knew I was speeding down the road to your house. At least I came to pick you up after instead of letting you drive."

"Still," I mumbled. "Thanks to you, I had a detention."

He ruffled my hair with that piano hand of his. "I'm sorry, I truly am."

"You're not forgiven," I teased when we arrived in front of the boys change room. "Go get 'em tiger."

"I understand," then he chuckled. "It's not a game Bella." I always used that phrase as my good luck for him.

"I know but you'll still be playing."

"And you're going to stay right?"

"I'll think about it."

"Please?" he gave me that winning puppy dog look of his. Then he trapped me so my back was leaning on the wall. "For me?"

"Fine." he smiled and kissed my forehead and I regretted being here. He was leading me on. It wasn't fair.

"Good. The rest of them are in the gym-"

"On the bleachers, I know."

"I'll see you there." he told me before disappearing behind the doors.

Life is so unfair.

* * *

"Anything happen lately?" Alice asked. She had a bag of Doritos in her hand which she stole from Emmett who complained.

"Alice!" Emmett whined. "Give it back!"

Alice stuck her tongue out and handed the bag to Jasper.

"Not really but Edward told you the news right?"

"Yeah."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted him to tell you himself. It's better hearing it from him, isn't it?"

"He told Tanya and I together. It was so frustrating just standing a few inches away from her. I can't even stand in the same room as her. It's like all the tension is building up. It sucks. I hate life."

Alice gave me a short hug. "Bella come on, it's okay. Plus you have that date with Mike tonight to keep your mind off of it don't you?"

"I cancelled and told him to ask Jessica out."

"Stanley?"

I nodded. "That's nice of you but now you won't have a distraction! What's wrong with you?" she giggled.

"She's saving herself for Edward." Emmett answered. But that wasn't what I was planning on responding as. I shot Emmett a glare and he mouthed 'love you to'.

"Hey man," Jasper said. "Leave Bella alone."

"What? It's true! Bella's been in love with him since forever!"

"Emmett shut up!" Rosalie hissed. "Bella ignore my ignorant boyfriend."

"I've learned to do that a long time ago."

"It'll be okay Bella," Jasper always knew how to help calm me emotions down. "You don't know a good thing in front of you until it's gone."

"Thanks Jas."

"No problem."

"Okay so can we get back to this whole dateless thing?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Since when were we having a topic on being dateless?"

"Since two seconds ago before these idiots interrupted us!"

"Hey!" Jasper laughed.

Alice shot him an apologetic smile, then kissed him. "Sorry Jas. You know I love you."

"Love you to." They couldn't keep their lips away from each other. I felt like crawling in a hole. I was stuck in a world full of romanticists and I was always singled out.

"Hello, didn't we talk about P.D.A in front of Bella? We're not allowed to do such actions when she's around." Rosalie clarified.

"So does that mean I can't do this?" Then Rose and Emmett were playing tonsil hockey. I looked away.

"Okay, fine maybe once in a while but still! Look at poor Bella, all alone..."

"Shut up Rose. I'm okay with it. You don't need to make up P.D.A rules now."

"We're just trying to help," Alice pouted. "You need a date Bella. You can't wait around for Edward."

"I agree!" Emmett threw his hands up in the air. "Hey look! It's Little Miss Stuck Up."

"Ugh, loser." I heard Tanya mutter. Then the rest of the cheerleading team skipped her with pom-poms in hand. They lined themselves up and began singing.

"Hey Edward you're so fine! You're so fine, you blow my mind!"

"Can they be any more pathetic? They need to stop stealing their cheers from songs." Rose sneered.

"And their cheers are always about Edward! Never anyone else."

"That's because the captain is Tanya."

"She likes to cheer her men on."

"Alice, how come you didn't join the team? You could have made it better."

"Please," Alice laughed. "I'd rather not go shopping for a week." Then her eyes became huge. "Wait! I take that back!"

We all laughed. Alice and her shopping.

"Shopaholic." Emmett coughed.

"Look at their outfits. They're so skimpy. I love how Tanya's skirt is shorter than everyone else's."

Emmett laughed. "Hey I just noticed that!"

"I hear she stuffs."

"Seriously?" Emmett laughed louder. "From who?"

"Irina told Kate who told Lindsay who told Amber and as passed on to me."

"That's really... desperate." Jasper chuckled.

"That's why one breast was bigger than the other that time she wore that white shirt!" Alice exclaimed.

"How do you girls notice?" Emmett asked, disgusted.

"We don't know Emmett, you tell us."

"I don't look at girls the way I look at you Rose." he admitted.

"Aw how cute," Alice said, annoyed. "Now can we get back to our topic?"

Everyone shut their mouths.

"Thank you," Alice smiled. "Now, Bella, if you could just climb out of your little shell and wear some girl clothes, you could be noticed."

"I don't want to be noticed."

"You want Edward to notice you don't you?"

"No, well yeah. I mean, no. Yeah... I guess but not like that!"

"Look at Tanya, she wears short skirts and you wear t-shirts. They're not even t-shirts that can show off Mary-Kate and Ashley!"

"Alice, calm down," Jasper soothed her. "Bella is fine the way she is."

"I'm just saying! She has to come out of the ground someday."

"I don't want to wear short skirts or high heels. I'm not like her, or them." I pointed to the cheer team.

"I'm not asking you to be like them, just maybe show a little cleavage and a little eyeliner couldn't hurt."

"No way! Nuh-uh!"

"If you agreed to let me do this a long time ago, you wouldn't be here watching them on the bleachers."

"Alice leave the poor girl alone," Rose cut in. "She's perfect. We don't need to change her."

"Yeah Al. And if you ever do give her a makeover, keep it at a PG rating. There's no need to see my little sister walking around like a bimbo."

"Emmett for the last time, I'm not your sister."

"Sure you are, not biologically but you're like a sister for me."

"Thanks Em, I guess?"

"U-G-L-Y! You ain't got no alibi you ugly! Yeah, yeah you ugly!" they were obviously pointing to me. I felt myself blushing a million shades of red. I looked to the left side of the court where the boys were practicing. They had to share the gymnasium with the cheerleading team. Edward was sitting on the bench-sweating, looking more red than I was- and had his eyes glued to me, then to Tanya. He then shook his head and stood up from his spot.

"What's Edward doing?" Jasper asked.

"Looks like he's going to see his female dog."

The cheer team stopped singing and took a break. Edward pulled Tanya to the corner where she embraced him into a hug but he pulled away. He was saying things, then Tanya was shaking her head and looked mad. Then her eyes met mine as I suddenly looked away. I felt myself blushing again.

"Fight!" Emmett called.

"For the millionth time."

"Anyway, it's probably something stupid," Alice got our attentions. "So, prom is coming in a few months. Who's excited?" she cheered.

"Alice! Shut up!" We all said in unison.

* * *

**So what do you think of the minor twist? Edward becoming a moviestar?  
Review please! I love reading them (:**


	3. Chapter O3

**I really wanna thank all my readers! And everyone who reviewed! I'm definitely enthuised to continue this story! Thanks a bunch guys :)**

**P.S- silver you rock :D**

* * *

**Chapter O3: **_Hey Whatchu Doing With A Girl Like That?_

* * *

"Bella could you please sit still?" I let out a sharp breath, closing my eyes while Alice applied eyeliner to the top of my eyelid.

She had me sit still on a small stool in front of her giant mirror for the past two hours. Alice called Charlie who called the school claiming I had a doctor's appointment so I was to be picked up three hours before school ended. That was an excuse for Alice to have a lot of time to "doll me up" before 3:30. Edward had to pick us up two hours and a half earlier than what he told us because we had to drive down to Port Angeles where we would be taking a private plane to Los Angeles.

I was surprised Charlie had even agreed to all of this. He told me as long as the cost was covered, he was okay with it and he also trusted that I wouldn't party too hard. Charlie knew me well enough to know that partying wasn't my thing at all.

I sat on the stool as patiently as I could be while Alice did all the work. I wasn't allowed to look at myself until after she was finished, so my back was facing the mirror.

I wasn't allowed to take a peak at the dress she and Rosalie picked out for me. And I was afraid. When you put Alice and Rose together for a "fashion project"- as they like to call it, they were double trouble. I wasn't given a clue at all about what kind of dress it was but I already knew I would hate it. I never liked dressing up but I was held against my own will.

"I'm almost done," she finally spoke. "I just need to apply your mascara, foundation and lip-gloss. Open your eyes for the mascara."

She was so concentrated when she leaned closer to my face as she applied the mascara slowly. The bottle was thick claiming it was "XXL volume". I gulped when I read the label; I didn't want to look like I had eyes the size of watermelons.

She then set the black bottle down and picked up a brush powdering it with foundation and brushed it against my face.

"I'd say we could add a little blush to make your cheeks a little pink but knowing you, we wouldn't need the fake blush at all." she giggled.

"It's not my fault my cheeks redden at almost everything." I mumbled.

"And voila, we're done!" she clapped her hands together after spreading the lip-gloss on my lips. She turned me around so that I was now facing the mirror.

I was taken a back by my appearance as I examined myself. With the whole lot of makeup Alice spread out on her table and the amount of hours she spent just doing my face, I thought she would make me look like one of those preppy harajuku girls. I was opposite of that. She made my eye make-up so light that it looked natural. My face looked even smoother than usual and a bit peachy so I didn't look very pale. That was nice for a change. My lips were covered with clear gloss adding a nice shine to my full pink lips. I was impressed.

"Well?" she was waiting for me to say something.

"Okay, I have to admit, I like it. I thought you had gone overboard but wow Alice." I had nothing else to say.

"I know," she shrugged with a grin on her face. "I'm a miracle worker, thank you, thank you. Now your dress is on my bed. I laid out all your undergarments. Everything you need is on that bed." she explained.

Since I really liked how she did my makeup I was beginning to believe this night was going to be fun. Never in my life have I gone to a red carpet event type of thing and everyone dresses up so I'd fit in for once.

I shut her bathroom door leaving her to do whatever and locked her bedroom door as soon as I got in for privacy. I looked at her double queen sized bed- Alice was a spoiled child. Even she admitted that- and saw the shortest yet beautiful classy dress I've ever seen since any dress store Alice dragged me into.

I picked it up and a squared tag hung loose on the front. I lifted it up and it read:

_Shiny Silk Asymmetric Dress.  
With a single shoulder strap wrapping the shoulder on the bias, it's hard not to make others green with envy in a chic silk dress. Sexy straight cut bodice. Flowing draped panel cascades down the center. Shirred bodice pulls towards the mid-line. Hem finishes above the knee. _

It was no surprise that Alice and Rose would choose a dress like this for me. They always told me that I was beautiful but I always denied it. But when I put this dress on, I felt so confident. I smiled as I spun around in the mirror.

When I was finally done smiling like an idiot, I towel dried my hair and waited for Alice to come out. Which was literally an hour later.

"So do you like the dress?" she picked up hers that hung from her closet.

"Yeah and I read the little card thing."

She laughed. "Yeah it just came with it. It's just a description thing. Look what mine says: '_Feel like a dancing diva in a ballerina-inspired playful party dress. Satin straps tie behind the neck. Sweetheart bodice dips down the center. Shirred bodice; shirred panels run down the torso. Satin banded details. Exposed gold contrast zipper runs down the back. Tiered ruffle skirt flounces up with layers of tulle. Perfect for shaking your tail feather. Center back to hem: 32'. _Rose told me to get this dress because apparently it really fits my character."

"Yeah it does," I agreed. "The dancing diva in a ballerina-inspired playful party dress thing really goes with you considering the way you walk is like graceful ballerina steps."

"Either way it's cute. Now, time for your hair!" she cheered. I rolled my eyes mentally. When was this "Bella Barbie" nonsense ever going to end?

I was back to the little stool again where she pulled out a curling iron and looked at me with a wicked grin. This was Alice's all time favourite game. No wonder she had a giant Barbie doll collection.

Just like an hour ago, I was back to being the patient Bella, I forced myself to be. When I looked at her iPod dock, I was so thankful we only had an hour left because rescue time.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" It was five minutes before the limo would be here and Alice chose to bring out the death traps now so we wouldn't have much time to argue. I stood by the doorway as she began to pout over and over again.

"They're not that bad!"

"Yes they are! I'm not going to walk around for who knows how long in those heels!"

"Come on, they're sexy, Bella! We have no time for this! They're coming in two minutes. Just wear them please?" She lifted the pair of Jimmy Choos from the box and held it in front of my face with her big pleading puppy-dog eyes.

I looked at the heels, ignoring that angelic face she always gave you. They were black satin peep toe heels and the inner part was gold. What finished it off was the exquisite jeweled detail on the side. They were beautiful I had to admit but wasn't something I would wear.

The loud doorbell made me jump about an inch forward. I guess I was really nervous for this. Alice sighed and moved around me to get the door.

"Hey Edward!" My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name. I slowly turned around and was completely stunned when I took in his appearance.

He was really making me weak to my knees with that plain yet somehow irresistible suit he was in. Even though the suit was all black except for his tie which matched the colour of my dress somehow, he looked incredibly stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I hope Tanya was aware of how lucky she was. Not only did he have good looks but he really was a true gentleman.

"Is something wrong?" Edward chuckled when he noticed I was still staring. I was blushing like mad when I looked away.

"N-n-no." I stuttered like an idiot.

"Edward could you please get Bella into these heels? We're going to be late!" Alice gave Edward a quick hug before running out to the limo parked on her driveway. I glared at the back of her head. She was lucky to escape this one.

I groaned. Edward laughed. "What heels is she talking about?"

I pointed to the ones on the floor. He let out a low sigh.

"Do we have to make this long?" he asked me. "Please wear the heels. They're absolutely fine."

"I can't walk in heels, Edward. I don't want to embarrass you and myself at the party."

"You won't," he laughed. "Besides, I may have gotten you those flats with the heels you know the ones you saw at the mall a week ago?"

I smiled. "They're called wedges and you're a life saver Edward. What will I ever do without you?"

He gave me a hug that meant so much to me but to him, it was just a friendly one. "Who knows," he chuckled. "And it's no problem. I knew it would come in handy."

We walked out the door after I finally put on the death traps Alice bought me and I turned around to lock it with Alice's spare key she had given me. So I was allowed access to her house anytime I wanted to and I have never abused that advantage.

"Have I told you that you're the world's greatest friend? That's why you're my best friend?" I told him as we slowly walked to the limo. His driver waited by the doors which the passengers entered.

"And have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he responded with that velvet, amazing voice of his. I was probably as red as a tomato.

We were just a meter away from the limo when I just had to trip over thin air and like any other day, Edward was there to catch my fall. "This is a bad idea." I looked down at my heels.

"Don't worry. As soon as we get to the party I'll sneak you the shoes." I thanked him again.

"Thank you Anthony. I've got it." Edward told the driver when we came to the door. Anthony smiled back and forth at us before going back to the driver's side. I gave Edward a questioning look as he opened the door but he just shrugged.

"You're wearing them!" Alice bounced. "Yay!"

Rose let out a loud whistle along with Emmett. "Bell, looking hot!" they complimented.

I shook my head at their silliness. "Hello to you too."

"She doesn't look that great." I heard Tanya mutter across from me. I shyly looked out the window, embarrassed.

"Well, I think she looks absolutely stunning." Jasper grinned. I shot him a thank you smile.

"Who's ready for the greatest night of our lives?" Rose joyously cheered as she lifted her wine glass- but we weren't actually drinking wine. It was sparkling apple juice since we were underage- for a toast.

Everyone except Tanya joined in. "As if." she said, crossing her arms together. I ignored her self-centered attitude and pretended as if she weren't even here.

Our glasses clinked together and suddenly I felt so happy. As if all my rainy days have passed and I had nothing to worry about. This night was dedicated to smiling, laughing, dancing, and having the best time of my life and I wasn't going to let Tanya ruin this for me.

* * *

We made it to the hotel the party was being thrown at on time. The red carpet was rolled out, limos were arriving the same time ours did and celebrities were posing in front of the many cameras. I've seen this all on T.V before but actually being here was all new to me.

Like Edward promised, he handed me the wedges and I happily slid them on after taking off the death traps. My feet were already hurting and I haven't even walked much in them. I thanked Edward again before Alice came around and questioned me. Eventually she gave up and agreed it matched my dress.

Edward was the first to enter the carpet where he already began smiling for the camera. I watched as my best friend was being photographed and was soon joined by Tanya. I looked away the second she had that "look-at-me-I'm-dating-Edward-Cullen" expression on her face.

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked. The remaining five of us stood behind the rope not knowing where to go.

"I hope Edward didn't forget he left us behind."

"That's okay," Alice screamed over the loud fans and reporters. "We're on the list remember!"

Alice's father was the producer of this movie believe it or not so she was allowed to bring three people. Those three were Jasper, Emmett and Rose. My name was with Edward's so it all worked out.

"So where do we go?" Jasper asked as we all wondered the same thing.

"I was hoping you were all going to follow me," the musical voice came from behind me. "So I could gladly show you the way."

"Well you were with Tanya and we didn't know if we can come with you or not."

"Of course you can. I've spoke to the director and my agents about this." He couldn't have told us this earlier?

"Eddie, can we hurry up and go inside? It's getting cold." Tanya gripped onto Edward's shoulder. I would love to say something rude about Tanya but honestly I couldn't. Tanya was much more beautiful than I would ever be. Her dress wasn't cheap or something you would call a fashion road kill. She had good taste and she knew how to clean herself up very well. I didn't want to compete with that.

However, Rose had something to say. "Well then you should have thought about wearing something convenient rather than that skimpy dress of yours. You're showing nothing but skin. I wonder why you're so cold." She gave Tanya an icy look. Tanya gasped then rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you're thinking Edward. Bringing them with you? They're just an embarrassment. Look at them, they try too hard. Especially Bella. She's trying to be something she will never be: pretty."

At that moment I felt as if I should crawl in a whole and let myself be. I knew Tanya was not a nice person but sometimes she took it way too far. Far for anyone's likings.

"Tanya..." Edward said in a warning tone. His eyes locked with mine but I looked away before he noticed all the hurt being revealed.

"Apologize to her." Rose hissed. Alice put her arm around me as she glared at Tanya.

Tanya walked forward so that she and Rose were only inches apart. "Make me." She had an intense look in her eye as did Rose. I know for sure if none of us stopped them right now, Edward would be on the front page of the paper.

"Guys just stop." I yelled so that they could hear me.

"You're just going to let her talk to you like that?" Alice shook her head in disbelief.

"Well what do you expect?" Tanya raised her eyebrow at me. "She's weak. She won't even hurt a fly."

I was a weak person I have to admit. I was not the type to get into arguments but Tanya was really getting on my nerves. For the sake of Edward's future title, I was going to behave myself. I wouldn't let anything happen to his career because of a fight between his girlfriend and his best friend. He didn't deserve to be in this position.

"Come on guys," Jasper broke the intense death glares being passed around, "Let's just go."

I could tell from the corner of my eye that Edward was upset. He kept glancing on me every now and then and even I knew his night was already ruined. I didn't even feel bad for us when Edward and Tanya went ahead and left us behind. The one I felt bad for was Edward.

"Name?" the security guard asked as we approached him.

"Alice Brandon along with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." he searched the list before giving Alice a nod and opened up the rope. Then it was my turn.

"Name?"

"Um, I'm with Edward Cullen. The name's Bella."

Alice and the group waited behind the rope for me. I patiently waited as the big man- bigger than Emmett- scanned through the list. He shook his head at me.

"There's no Bella on the list." My eyebrows pulled together. What? I stood beside him and looked at the list myself. I went down the "C" section where I found Edward's name.

_Edward and Tanya +1. _It said. My jaw dropped to the floor in hurt.

"Ah," the bodyguard chuckled. "You must be the plus one."

"Yeah," I nodded. I felt my eyes become watery but I wouldn't let the tears fall. Firstly, I wanted to have a goodtime and second, Alice would be very upset if my makeup was ruined. "I'm the plus one."

He nodded and lifted the rope for me to enter. Emmett and Jasper both put their arms around me. They knew I needed some cheering up. Emmett was my big teddy bear of a brother and Jasper always knew how to help soothe my emotions. So with the two of them combined, I knew that sooner or later, a smile would appear on my lips.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked me.

"Don't you worry about that Tanya," Rose spat. "We'll take care of her later."

"It's fine guys. Let's just get this over with."

"Just tell us what happened back there with the guard. Why did you have to look at the list?" We entered the large hall and soon I felt claustrophobic. The room was designed just like a club. Colorful lights were being flashed everywhere, music was blasted from the speakers, everyone occupied the dance floor and there were even booths were we could sit and eat.

"I was the plus one." My voice became sad as I stared at the ground.

"It'll be okay," Emmett rubbed my back. "Just forget about that little beeper and have some fun, Bells!" he cheered trying to lighten the mood. "Let's get this party started!" he howled.

"What an embarrassment." Alice shook her head.

We all laughed.

* * *

Half an hour into the party and I still wasn't having fun. I didn't dance, I didn't laugh I just sat at the booth with the same blank expression on my face. I watched all my friends have fun and I really wished I had joined them. I didn't have the strength to go up there and join them. It was like I was glued to my seat. I couldn't move. Something was holding me back.

"Excuse me miss?" my head shot up to the familiar husky voice.

"Jake?" I was surprised to see him here in L.A. I got up from my seat and gave him a quick hug.

"What's up Bells?" he joined me on the booth and began eating from my plate. I shook my head as I laughed. That was typical Jake.

"Nothing just... here. What about you? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I wonder why," he laughed. "You stopped coming up so it's only Charlie now."

"I've been really busy and you haven't answered my question."

"I'm hurt Bells," he clutched his hand to his chest. "You don't know a thing about your old friend."

"You're not my old friend you're still the boy I use to make mud pies with. And I'm sorry! I don't watch the news or buy those gossip magazines."

"I guess Edward didn't tell you either huh?" I raised my eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I got a part in the movie too. It's not major like Edward's but you know I'm still in it at least." he smiled sheepishly.

"That's great!" I threw my arms around him and he returned the hug, wrapping his arms gently around me. And that's when I saw a flash.

I broke the hug and looked to see where that came from.

"Smile, Bells!" and the flash came again. I wasn't even ready for the photo.

"This is going to be a great story! I can just see Jake's fan girls desperately wanting be you, Bells!" Leah smiled and took another shot of me and Jake.

Jake sighed sharply. "Leah, go get a life."

"Even when you're a star you're still a major a-hole. Nothing's changed." she muttered and walked away.

"Still not getting along huh?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Who cares? What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I'm not really having a good time," I admitted. "I just want to go home."

"Aren't you guys staying in this hotel for the weekend? I saw Alice earlier."

"Then I'll just go up."

"Let me come with you." he offered. I didn't decline.

"Sure." I grabbed my little handbag and left the hall with Jake by my side. We took the elevator up to the twenty-third floor to our suite.

We walked down the hallway when we came out and I took out the access card to room 2510. I slid the card by the handle and opened the door slowly.

"Why is it so dark?" Jake asked. I wondered too but it was soon explained when I flicked on the lights.

"Holy Shit!" Tanya jumped and wrapped herself with the comforter. My eyes were wide and so were Jake's.

And it wasn't Edward who got up beside her.

* * *

**So what did you think?  
Here's the deal, if you can beat last chapter's reviews which I believe was about 23/24 I'll update Tuesday night.  
(Exams start on Wed so Tues night is the only day I can update, leaving me Monday to study some more and Tuesday afternoon to write)  
You know what to do ! ;)  
**


	4. Chapter O4

**Here's the chapter I promised :) You guys beat it by 3 reviews yay! :D  
Thank you everyone for wishing me luck on exams... it's tomorrow! Ahh.  
I'm pretty confident though & i'm not the type that can sit and actually study  
for hours. I always happen to find a distraction, like writing these chaps for  
you guys (: I always find time to sit & write for you all. So your welcome :)  
Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O4: **_I Know You Better Than That_

* * *

I don't know how I did it but I did. And I have to say, it was way out of character for the action I had just finished. I wasn't ashamed and I didn't regret it.

"You little whore!" Tanya sat on the floor with her hand to the cheek my fist had came contact with. "Ugh!" she shrieked. "I can't believe you did that!"

I couldn't believe it either. I was shocked I even had the power to punch her. It wasn't hard and it wasn't soft but I hope it was enough to knock some sense into her head.

She had just cheated on Edward for crying out loud.

The boy who occupied the bed with Tanya got up and left immediately after the viscious look Jake gave him. I was breathing heavily as I took in the moment.

Tanya rose up the ground and attempted to attack me but Jake was faster than her. He grabbed her wrist so she couldn't touch me.

She screamed again. "Shut up you lip sucking female dog!" Jake hissed. She began laughing but not in humour.

"You think you're so slick huh Swan?" she never removed those big eyes of hers from mine.

"I don't think I'm anything." I told her.

"Because you're not. You're just little miss no one. Plus one on the guest list." she reminded me. Jake stepped in front of me. Tanya laughed again. "What are you going to do huh? Think you're so Mr. Big Bad Wolf?"

"Just you wait until Edward finds out about this." I smiled wickedly at her. She raised one eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"Better think twice Swan. Who do you think he's going to believe? His long time girlfriend or his nothing but invisible so called best friend?"

My glare became tenser. I wanted to hit her again but somehow I couldn't. It just wasn't me.

"He will believe me."

She laughed a short laugh. "We'll see. Just because you're so innocent doesn't mean he'll be on your side. You're not the one dating him so why try?"

"What's going on in here?" Alice stepped in along with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward.

Tanya smiled at me but not in the friendly way. She ran to Edward and he embraced her into his arms. She began crying.

He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "What's wrong?" he asked her gently then looked at Jake and I.

"Bella's such a terrible person!" Tanya cried. "Look what she did to me!" she let go of him and pointed to the cheek I had punched. It was bright red and a scratch was left for evidence. I hadn't noticed that until now.

"Did you really do this Bella?" I could tell by the way Edward's tone was, he was more than disappointed. I felt my blood rushing and my heart beat accelerating in nervousness and anger. How can he believe her?!

"It wasn't her fault." Jake answered for me.

"I asked Bella." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes she did it, Edward. She's terrible! I don't know what you see in her!" Tears were already streaming down my burning up cheeks. I didn't know what to do. Yes I had done it and I wasn't going to lie. The evidence was clearly on her cheek.

"Bella didn't mean to do it," Emmett stepped in. "She's not like that."

"She doesn't know what she's saying," Rose spat at Tanya. "She's just being so overdramatic. Edward don't even waste your time."

Tanya's cry became louder each time one of us spoke up and every time, Edward would shush her and hold her against him tighter. It pained me to see this. I couldn't stand being here anymore. Edward didn't deserve any of this.

"Why would you do this, Bella?" he was not upset with me nor was he angry. Yet.

"Because!" I screamed and Tanya once again sniffled louder. "She's cheating on you! You don't know what she's doing behind your back! What the hell do you see in this self-centered bitch?" My breathing became heavy again and the tears kept coming faster. Never in my life have I used such words but it felt good to let all of it out.

"See what she's calling me?" Tanya yelled. "To think that I was going to ask her to hangout with me tomorrow so we can explore L.A. together! I was trying to be nice Edward. She can't accept the fact that we're together. She's jealous Edward! Jealous!"

"She's lying," Jake's hands curled into fists. "I saw it all."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose again. "I don't know what to believe. I want to hear the full story."

Tanya sighed. "I came up here-"

"I think Bella deserves to go first," Jasper cut in. "Don't you think Edward?"

Tanya glared at me. "If Bella would like to go first, that is."

"I came here to have a good night. To ignore all my problems. This night was dedicated to a whole new experience that I'd like to remember as a good memory when I look back at my first Hollywood event. And the truth is, I wasn't having the fun I wanted at all so I went up to clear my head and Jake offered to come with me. The lights were off when I opened the door and when I flicked it on Tanya and some guy were on the bed doing who knows what. And yes I did punch her but it was for her own good. You don't deserve this Edward."

"She's nothing but lies Edward!" Tanya whined.

"Look bro, who are you going to believe?" Emmett asked. "Your girlfriend of six months or Bella? The one who's been there your whole life?"

Alice ran to me and put her arms around me. "It's going to be okay Bella." she told me.

Edward closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Tanya, is this true?"

"No! I've been telling you all along it's not true! Why won't you believe me?"

And then I thought, why should I be part of this business? Tanya meant nothing to me and Edward clearly only saw me as a friend, his sister. So why should I even try? Tanya was right. I was nothing. A nobody.

"You know what? Believe whoever you want to believe whether it's me or Tanya. Either way, I'm sick of this. I shouldn't have come in the first place."

"Bella don't be like that..." Rose gave me a hug.

"I'm really sorry I ruined your night, Edward," I wiped my eyes. "I don't expect you to forgive me but I truly am sorry."

"Bella, please don't go." He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I didn't blame him. He needed time to clear his head and I'd be doing him a favour by leaving. I didn't want to put any more pressure on him.

"Just let her be, Edward." Tanya said. Her face still buried in his chest.

Edward looked at me with desperate eyes but they never showed any care. I looked back with cold eyes.

"We're coming with you." Rose spoke up. "Come on, get your bags everyone."

"You're all leaving?" Edwards expression became blank.

"Sorry bro," Emmett patted his back. "Bella's part of our family. We can't let her down."

Edward looked from Tanya to me and I didn't miss the sigh he let out. He didn't know what to do and I never felt so sorry for him in my life. I looked away when he caught my gaze again. I couldn't look into those hurt, deep pools of emerald again.

Jake put his arm around me and pulled me closer as he kissed my forehead. "Don't worry Bells. You deserve better." What did he mean by that?

Emmett and Jasper offered to carry our bags. Rose and I shared two suit cases and Alice had three. We made our way down to the lobby where our limo waited. All the guests were inside no one hung outside besides the paparazzi.

As soon as Jake and I stepped outside the cameras started flashing and the yelling began.

Jake shrugged his coat off and put it around us so it blocked our faces. "Sorry about this." he told me as we made our way to the limo.

"It's okay." I told him once we got inside. "That's part of fame."

He chuckled. "So you'll be alright? I can't believe Edward didn't do anything!"

"It's not his fault. He's in too much pressure. I wouldn't blame him. Besides, I'm okay he didn't do anything it was just Tanya."

"But still Bella-" Alice was cut off by the sound of Edward's voice.

"Bella!" he was out of breath when I poked my head out the window.

"What is it?" I opened the door and let myself out after the glances Alice and Rose gave me. I shut the door so they couldn't hear.

"Bella I'm sorry," he began. "It's just been a really hard time for me. Tanya is my girlfriend and-"

"Save your apologies Edward. I'm okay." I smiled but not the kind that reached my eyes.

"Bella I know you well enough to know that you're not okay." he brushed a piece of my hair back.

"And I know you well enough to know you deserve better than that." I responded with the same tone.

"I don't know what to do Bella. It's very difficult. I wasn't there to see this and I-"

"Then don't believe me. Just stick with Tanya." One day, Edward would see for himself what kind of girl Tanya is. I wanted him to learn the lesson. I didn't want to be the one teaching it.

"Bella please don't go. I want you to stay."

"And do what Edward? Be this third wheel? The nobody? I was plus one on that list Edward. Do you know how it feels to read 'Edward and Tanya plus one'? It wasn't even a friend it was plus one. Which meant nothing."

"I told them your name and I don't know how that came up Bella. I'm sorry. I messed up but please don't go. Not now."

"Why Edward? Why do you want me to stay?"

"Remember when we were little? You always told me you wanted to travel the world and that we'd be together on our first journey? We made a promise and I wasn't just going to break it. Bella this is our first journey in Los Angeles. I want to share it with you."

"Share it with Tanya," I forced a smile. It hurt my face. "I'm sure she means more to you than I do."

"Yes, she's with me but-" Before he could continue I crashed my lips to his for a few short seconds.

The kiss wasn't what I imagined it to be like. It didn't make me weak in the knees or make my heart flutter. When I pulled away, it didn't make me dizzy like they always described your first kiss to be. It felt rushed. It felt wrong.

"Did you feel anything?" I asked him as I touched my lips.

"Bella, come on," Jake appeared at my side. "We booked last minute plane tickets. We're going to be late."

Edward didn't have a chance to answer because I had already walked away and sat myself in the limo.

* * *

"We saw the kiss." Rose said.

"We're really sorry this happened Bella."

"It's alright," I wasn't that upset. "I'm just going to let him solve the puzzle. I can't wait around for him. I can't compete with that-"

"Bitch?"

"Slut?"

"Two-faced tramp?"

"Sure?" I chuckled.

"He'll open his eyes one day and realize what a big garbage dump he's gotten himself into Bella, I'm telling you." Alice told me. I smiled at her.

"And you don't need Edward to feel loved. You've got us Bell. We love you and that's why we're here. Family always stick together."

"Thanks guys," I smiled trying to express how appreciative I was towards my friends. "You know what? Why don't we turn around and have our own fun?"

"Are you sure about that Bells?" Jake squeezed my hand. I looked outside the window seeing the clear evening sky. Stores were still open and glowed with their colours. Street lights covered every ten meters as did teens in typical street wear. They were out there in the warm breeze enjoying their time so I thought, why shouldn't we?

I looked back at the five concerned looks. "I'm sure. We can go back to the party if you guys want to. We came here to have fun and Edward's covering all our costs so why let it go to waste?"

"The night's still young so heck, what are we doing in here?" Emmett yelled and opened the roof of the limo. I felt the cool breeze brush against my skin and it felt good.

"Cheers to a night of fun!" Rose laughed.

"Cheers to the great friends we have!" I pitched a toast in.

"Cheers to being young and free!"

"Cheers to our friend Jake who may ditch us sooner or later because of his fame but that's okay!" Emmett grinned. Jake laughed and so did the rest of us.

"Cheers to remembering those who have been there our whole lives." Jake smiled. I knew that was something for him to assure us that he won't forget us. I would hope not.

"And cheers to the ones we love." Alice and Jasper were to join their glasses with ours. We clinked it together before gulping down our sparkling apple juice.

"Woo!" Emmett stood up and put his head through the roof of the limo. He yelled from the top of his lungs while Alice blasted the music.

"That was fun!" Emmett had the most sparkling grin on his face. "You guys should try that!"

I grabbed the camera from Alice's purse and asked Jake to join me. We both stuck our heads out the sunroof and screamed just like Emmett had only his was the loudest. Jake and I posed while I clicked the button on the camera. We took a whole bunch, it would be great for memories. Alice and Rose joined us. Somehow it was big enough for the four of us to fit. Then we took some more group shots with Jasper and Emmett. This was going to be one of the most greatest nights of my life.

"So this is how much fun celebrities have. It feels good to know what it's like."

"Jake next time something like this happens, be sure to give us a call." Rose and Alice gave him the 'or else' look.

"How can I say no to a face like that?" he pulled his head back in laughter.

"Simple," Alice shrugged with a smile. "You can't."

* * *

"Oh my goodness! It's Jacob Black!" Jake and I turned our heads around to find an army of teenage girls squealing and giggling to each other as they approached us.

We were at a bowling alley called Lucky Lanes and we never expected this. I mean sure, celebrities should but, Jake didn't know he was already wanted. The girls came up to us looking up at Jake shyly. Some of them glared at me.

"Jacob!" they screamed. "Ah! It's Jacob! Can I get your autograph?"

"Sure, sure." Jake laughed.

That's when everyone pulled out their cameras, notepads. pens and photos. Jake began signing autographs and already I could tell he wouldn't be use to this for a long time. Other girls had received news that Jacob Black was in the building so that added more time to sign autographs. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice soon came over as soon as their round was finished.

"Whoa." Alice commented. She was shorter than most girls so it was very easy of her to be trampled on.

"Jacob, is this girl your girlfriend?" I looked to see where the voice had come from. Jake put his arm around me and the redhead's eyes saddened.

"You mean Bella?" he corrected. "No she's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend actually."

I literally had to cover my ears as soon as Jake said "no". The girls started screaming and began throwing relationship questions at him.

"Will you marry me?" I heard someone yell. Even Jake had to laugh at that.

"Sure!" he replied. "I'll give you a call sometime!" he joked.

And the girl went nuts.

"Jake?" Rose's voice sound panicked.

"What is it?"

"The 'razzis are here."

"Shoot," Jake muttered. "Bella, do you want to go now? I don't want you to be photographed and be put on the front pages of magazines claiming you're my girlfriend."

"I don't mind Jake unless you do. These are your fans. Besides, I can always hang out with you whenever, these girls can't."

"True, true." And then the flashes went off.

"Come on Bell, let's get out of here." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Why are we in a rush?" I questioned when Emmett pulled me away.

"Edward doesn't like Jacob." Alice explained. "And Edward told me to keep you away from the cameras."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow. "Edward's not my father."

"He still cares about you."

"That doesn't explain why he'd try to keep me away from being photographed."

"Ok look, he doesn't want to have girls writing blogs about how much they hate Bella Swan. He doesn't want them to be bombarding you or writing nasty comments or photo shopping your pictures just because you know him. He just wants you to keep living a normal life where cameras aren't following you." After what Rose said, it was hard for me to keep away from him. That doesn't mean he isn't over-protective though.

"What about Tanya?"

"Who cares about her? Let her be trampled on." Emmett laughed.

"Sorry about that guys," Jake pointed to the sighing audience. "Hope you don't mind."

"We'll get use to it." I shrugged. "You're the big star now of course things like that would happen."

"Hey it's that girl Edward was with earlier!" I sighed. I couldn't hear his name anymore. Each time, it always hurt even more.

"She's so lucky!" One girl groaned. "First Edward, now Jacob?"

We walked away from the staring crowd and headed back to the limo. I was glad to get away from the loud screaming fans of Jake. I don't know how stars do it but if you asked me, I wouldn't know how to handle it all.

"Wasn't that fun?" Alice spoke sarcastically. "We couldn't even finish our game."

"Let's just go back to the hotel."

The hotel. Where Edward and Tanya were staying. Bad idea, no?

"Or we can book a suite in another hotel?" Jasper suggested. His eyes were fixed on mine and I knew what he was thinking.

"Sure, sure. I'll get my agent to handle that."

"We can pay for it Jacob," Alice rolled her eyes. "You're not the only one with cash." She took a few bills out of her over priced wallet and fanned herself with it.

"Are you sure little one? It's going to cost a lot."

"Please." Alice laughed. "This dress alone cost more than your father makes."

"Ouch Alice," Jake frowned. "That's an insult!"

"Your momma is an insult," Emmett joked. "Now everyone shut up. Jacob pays and that's final."

"Fine." Alice groaned.

* * *

"This package comes with a free $100 gift card to any restaurant in the city? And a free spa day? Can this night get any better?" Alice's eyes were wide full of shock. The lady behind the counter had showed us the many packages the hotel offered. It wasn't surprising when Alice and Rose went insane.

"I say we go for the three bedroom suite," Rose squealed. "It has two bathrooms, each with jacuzzi's! And it comes with the gift card, the spa day, access to the roof which shall I say has our very own swimming pool and hot tub? If we book it now, it's ours for the weekend!"

"Sweet!" Emmett made a 'cha-ching' hand motion as he bounced.

"Alright, we'll take it." Jake got off the phone with his agent. "It's all being paid for so don't worry about money."

"This is so awesome! I want to move to Los Angeles now!" Alice beamed.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "One day Alice, we can buy a house here and you can pursue your fashion designing career."

"Really Jas? Our own house here?"

"Of course." He promised. "Whatever you like."

"Why can't you be more like Jasper?" Rose mumbled to Emmett which caught him off guard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Be like Jas over here? I don't think so." He shook his head. "No offense dude."

"None taken."

"Okay, here's the room key and enjoy your two-night stay here at the Golden Gates hotel." The lady smiled and handed Jake the three room keys. One for each pair.

We took the elevator up and had our bags carried to the twenty fifth floor, the very last and highest floor I should mention.

Emmett eagerly opened the door but before he could actually turned the handle, Alice and Rose beat him to the punch. They screamed so loudly I bet you can hear them from the lobby.

"It's so gigantic!" they ran to one of the rooms and we found them jumping on the bed. "It's like a castle in here!"

Rose found a black binder and began flipping through. "A stylist? What's this for?" she asked then picked up the phone by the side of the bed and dialed a number. "Hello?" she spoke into it. "I'd like to receive more information about your personal stylist please… oh really? Wow that's so… uh-huh… yes… really?... and how much would that be?... you have a special?...yes…I see…uh-huh…uh-huh…that'd be great! Thank you. Bye." She hung up the phone and let out a low shriek.

"What?" Alice asked. "Tell me!"

"A personal stylist is when they send up an employee who shows you the latest designs. It's like shopping in your own room! They bring the racks and you provide the cash! This is so freaking' awesome! Our stylist is coming up tomorrow at noon."

"Here we go again." I mumbled. You could never go anywhere without Rose and Alice finding a way to go shopping.

"Hungry?" Jake asked me.

"Starved!"

"Room service anyone?" Emmett grinned, the menu already in his hand.

"Order anything you like."

Emmett's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas day. "Oh boy! Jas get ready to remember all of these! I've already picked out a few dishes!"

I rolled my eyes and went to the main room where the sofas and plasma were. I sat myself down and flicked on the T.V. The channel was on the live broadcast of the "13 Reasons Why" launch party. Which was Edward and Jake's movie. There was nothing else to watch so might as well.

I figured that this event was a re-run since it showed celebrities arriving on the red carpet. Cast members where being interviewed and photographed. It was your typical red carpet event.

"What are you watching?" Jasper sat beside me and glanced at the T.V.

"The evening arrival of the celebrities." I told him.

"Hey look, there's Edward." He pointed. I really didn't want to look but I did.

"_Hello everyone I'm Edward Cullen and you're watching Access Hollywood." _He said into the camera. My heart already fluttered and he wasn't even here.

"_Now that you're some form of an icon, tell us how you've been coping with it." _The interviewer asked. Edward let out a deep breath.

"_Well its nerve racking I have to admit. The fans of this popular best selling book expect me to portray my character, James Miller, with high expectations. He's what every girl wants and I'm afraid I'll mess that up," _he chuckled. I sighed when Tanya joined him.

"_Oh honey, you won't mess up," _she laughed into the mic. _"Isn't he just so charming?"_

"_Yes, yes he is. And who is this?"_

"_I'm Tanya, Edward's girlfriend."_

Jasper smirked beside me. "Look how she emphasized 'girlfriend'."

"I know."

"_And who was the young lady you were with earlier? Brown hair, brown eyes, exquisite blue number?"_

Edward smiled and opened his mouth but was cut off by Tanya.

"_I'm sorry who?" _she asked. _"We don't know anyone like that."_

"_You mean Bella?" _Edward pretended as if Tanya never spoke.

"_Do I see some drama going on between you two?" _the interviewer whistled.

"_No!" _Tanya stammered. _"She's just no one. Don't mind her."_

And then I shut off the T.V.

"Damn," I jumped when I realized Emmett stood behind me. "She had the guts to say that on T.V! It's okay Bella, we'll deal with her."

"She's going down to the bottom of the ocean and staying there!"

"Just leave it alone." I told them. "It's not worth it. She's with Edward and he's happy."

"So? That doesn't mean she has the right to talk about you like that!" Alice stomped her foot. "Stop being so stubborn and deal with it Bella! She's not going to stop because she's taking advantage of you."

"Look at this!" Rose called from the kitchen. She was seated at the dining table with the laptop she had brought. We all huddled over her as she read the few sentences under the picture of me, Edward and Tanya. _"Edward Cullen and his beautiful, astonishing girlfriend Tanya Denali along with an unknown girl, arrive on the red carpet this evening looking stunning as ever. 'She's just an acquaintance' Denali says flipping her long strawberry blond hair, 'I don't even know what she's doing here' she concluded. Could there be something going on between these three? Such as hate? We'll be on the lookout and keep you updated for more news."_

_Unknown girl. She's just an acquaintance. I don't even know what she's doing here. You're a nobody! _The words kept ruining through my head and it pained me even more to hear all of this. It was low enough for her to say it to my face but this… this was unbearable.

"You still don't want to do anything about it?" they asked me.

"Room service!" three knocks on the door kept me from saying anything. Emmett ran to the door letting the man come in with the cart that held our food.

"Well?" Alice raised her brow at me. Rose waited for my answer as well.

"Bells had a rough night. Just leave her alone." Jake spoke up.

"Edward, will figure it out sooner or later." I half smiled silently wishing for him to finally open up his eyes.

"We are so getting you a few dates while we're here."

"I've already got a few numbers." Alice grinned wickedly.

"Alice what have you done now?" Jasper shook his head.

I groaned. "Do we really have to do this?"

Alice nodded as did Rose. "Bells don't do anything you don't want to do." Jake reminded me but I thought about it for a minute.

It was true what they say about me. I've been dateless for too long. Something was holding me back and I deserved to be happy too right?

"One date. That's it." I agreed. Alice and Rose high fived each other.

"Hope you know what you got yourself into." Jake whispered in my ear.

"Oh I know."

And I was going to be prepared for it. Edward Cullen would no longer hold me back from having the experiences I deserved to have. But I had a feeling that no matter what, these dates would mean nothing unless Edward was the one I was seeing.

It couldn't hurt to try, will it? I have a feeling it will.

* * *

**Team Edward, Team Jacob or Team Switzerland? :) I'm def team edward all the way!  
I hope I can update sometime over the weekend. I love writing for you guys because  
of the awesome reviews you take the time to write xD.**


	5. Chapter O5

**Hey everyone, it's Sarah. I'm updating for Kate, she's out of town for a bit and she asked me to update for her. She wants to thank everyone for the reviews & that she has 2 out of 4 exams done so when she's done that, she'll be writing some more for you guys :) So anyway, enjoy. Oh and P.S- we'll start the next chap for Moonless Nights after exams if you're wondering :) & P.S.S- The rating of this story will go up because of the language.**

* * *

**Chapter O5: **_You've Got A Smile That Could Light Up This Whole Town, I Haven't Seen It In A While Since She Brought You Down._

_

* * *

_

"Is something bothering you?" I stared at my untouched plate full of exotic foods my date had ordered for me while stirring it with my fork paying no attention to what he was saying.

It was noon on a beautiful Sunday afternoon in Los Angeles and I was spending it with another one of Alice and Rose's choices for me while I could be sleeping in, doing things I want to do. I couldn't get out of this date and the one last night didn't exactly turn out the way it should have. You know like the ones you see in movies? Romantic evenings walking on the beach with your toes in the sand, chasing each other in the warm ocean under the glow of the sunset, holding hands enjoying each other's company. It was completely opposite of that.

His name was Ryan White. He was your typical teenage boy with hormones that shouldn't even be in his head at our age. Sure he was charming, sweet, funny and great but he was only after one thing. A night spent with a game of strip poker with all his buddies. After he had asked me to join him at the hotel, I declined and called Alice to come pick me up. Worse date of my life. Ever. Okay, I have to admit it was my first date and it was terrible.

"I'm just feeling a little dizzy." I smiled up at him hoping he wasn't the observant type. I was completely bored out of my mind that I had mentally started singing random song lyrics in my head. I quickly texted Alice to come pick me up. I was so thankful Jake lent me his old phone to use.

"Oh well then, you should go get a glass of water," he told me. I looked back at him, shocked. "I'd go get it for you but I'm watching the game." He pointed up at the T.V behind me. I leaned back on my chair, crossed my arms and shook my head for all the reasons I should.

"I have to go." I kicked the chair back with my left leg and stood up from the old wooden seat grabbing my bag. This date hadn't even lasted more than twenty minutes and I already hated the word or anything to do with it.

"Don't go," he held onto my wrist. "We're having a great time," I smirked. He was the only one having a good time. "We're meant to be." And that's when he leaned in to plant one smack dab on my lips.

As if.

"Richard Matthew Vince!" An unfamiliar voice shrieked. I looked back to see a blond haired woman holding a little girl on her arms. Her nostrils flared in anger as she stomped towards us.

Richard stood up and looked back at this woman with wide eyes. I had no idea what was going on but I knew it wasn't going great. I could already feel myself turning bright red.

"I can explain!" he held his hands up as if he were surrendering to a cop.

"Who is this?" she raised her voice and the little girl started crying. "What do you think you're doing with my fiancé?" she asked me.

I looked from Richard to the outraged woman. "Fiancé?" I raised my brow at him. "I'm sorry I didn't know!" I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Daddy!" the girl cried and ran over to Richard. "Why are you and mommy fighting?" Mommy? I wondered. Now I was completely embarrassed.

"How old are you?" I asked Richard. I was appalled.

"Twenty." If my eyes weren't already wide, they were wider than wide if that were possible. I grabbed my bag and apologized to the woman and stormed out of the little café. Tears had already begun streaming down my eyes and I couldn't understand why.

Flashes had started to come off the second I opened the door. I should have known I was being followed around and I wasn't even a celebrity or anything, so why was I being photographed?

"Miss Swan! What's the deal between you and Miss Denali?" A reporter asked me. I removed my sweater and hid my face under it. I didn't like my picture being taken without my permission.

"Is it true you're dating Jacob Black and having a secret affair with the other men in town?"

"No that's not true." I kindly told them and they bombarded me with questions all at once that it sounded like they were speaking different languages. I should have stayed quiet.

"Bella! Get in the car!" I was so glad to hear Alice's voice and see the limo pulled up on the sidewalk. I ran over to the black stretched limo and hid my face into my hands the second I came in.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Rose asked me.

"He was twenty," I said angrily. "Twenty!" I exclaimed again.

"He told us he was 18!" Alice said hopelessly. "He could pass to. We didn't know Bella, we're so sorry!"

"I feel so humiliated! I'm already on the front cover of magazines because gossip columnists think I'm nothing but a whore apparently dating Jacob Black and sleeping with other men." I cried. "It's unfair."

"Bella don't cry. It's not your fault, that's just gossip. It'll pass." I couldn't believe what Rose was saying.

"You don't understand what I'm going through. I've been here in L.A for almost three days now and look at where this is taking me. I'm going home and never coming back here again. I don't even know why I even bothered coming at all." I crossed my arms and looked out the tinted windows, relieved to see the paparazzi hadn't decided to follow the limo. I was holding back tears. I really hated L.A now.

"You came because of Edward," Alice reminded me. "Even if you're miserable, you still supported him because you're a true friend and that won't ever change."

"Yeah Bell, and even if he's ditched us this weekend, he still cares and he's trying so hard to get his best friend back. He's been calling us like every hour asking how you're doing. He's in so much pain that it even hurts Al and I to hear him." Rose gave me a hug as well as Alice. I broke down into tears as the two of them held me together.

"Why am I even doing this?" I sobbed.

"Doing what?"

"Going on these dates and trying to shield my pain with the happiness I'm not even enjoying? I'm not pretty; I'm just that plain Jane no one even bothers with. Boys want to go out with me because they feel bad for me. They don't like me for who I am but what they think they'll get out of me. They're thinking I'm so innocent and I bet they make bets to see which one of them can get me to come out of my shell. I'm worthless, I'm boring and I'm going to die alone I just know it."

"Bell don't even start with this. You're beautiful inside and out. Boys are just blind; they haven't matured yet at least not the ones that go to our school. They're idiots for not opening their eyes and seeing what's in front of them. You're not going to die alone you just need to let go of what's holding you back." Rose soothed me. I blew my nose with the tissue Alice supplied me with and smiled at her.

"Yeah Bella, Rose is right. You're way too good for the boys in town. And whatever's holding you back from having the experiences you deserve; don't let it take control of you. There's a world full of beauty and great people out there, and no one's stopping you but yourself. So get out of that tunnel because there's always an opening at the very end waiting for you." I wipe my final tears and hugged both Alice and Rose. They really knew how and when to cheer me up.

"You guys are the greatest." I told them truthfully. "I don't know where I'd be without you guys."

"Back at the hotel watching old classic movies on the sofa eating tubs of ice cream all day weeping over Edward Cullen?" Rose laughed.

I shook my head. "You're nuts if you think I'd cry over Edward."

"Well you have been last night and the night before that. You kept talking about the kiss you guys shared non-stop that I wanted to wake you up and slap you silly." Alice giggled. "But it was sweet so I let you dream."

"What did I say?" I stared at the ground.

"That it was the best thing that's ever happened in your life." Was all they needed to say to make my day.

I do remember dreaming about the kiss but I never thought of how much it meant to me. My mind wandered back to that night and I remember thinking how wrong it felt. It wasn't like magic and it wasn't incredibly sweet like you expected it to be. It was rushed. He had a girlfriend and I was just his best friend.

"You're smiling Bell," Rose poked me on the shoulder. "So it's true?"

"You really do like him don't you Bella?" Alice asked her voice flat.

I nodded. "I can't help it. I've known him my entire life and I feel as if he won't ever leave me. But he's with Tanya so I have to move on, right?" I forced another smile.

"It's going to be okay Bell I promise you."

I hope that was a promise never to be broken.

* * *

"Hey Bells, breakfast was great," Charlie smiled at me finishing the last slice of his pancake. "You should hurry up. You'll be late for school."

I still had the two pieces of pancake on my plate and I had only eaten one quarter of the first one. I looked up at the small round clock of our kitchen. It was twenty minutes till school and I hadn't heard from Alice or Edward.

"Yeah don't worry." I told him. "I won't be long."

"Okay Bells," he was worried I'm sure. "I'll be at the Black's. Billy and Henry want me to come down to go fishing so I won't be back until tonight. If you need anything just call me okay?"

I nodded. "Don't worry, Dad. I can take care of my self."

"Okay kiddo, see you later if you're up by then." He shrugged on his jacket and gave me one last glance. Charlie had seen the photos and gossip columns all about me. He was concerned but I told him everything was fine. They were just a misunderstanding.

"Bye Dad." I waved as he shut the door.

I didn't want to go to school. It was my first day back after the wild weekend I had. I had a feeling I wouldn't be looked at as the suffer in silence Bella.

* * *

"Could you stop staring?" Rosalie hissed when I stepped out of my truck. She met me at my car and people were waiting for my arrival before I even got here I was told. "What is wrong with these people?" she said unbelievably as I walked with her to meet Alice and Jasper.

Already I felt humiliated. I tried to hide my face behind my hair but that didn't help at all. I was met with pairs of eyes. People even stopped and stared. I was being looked at for all the wrong reasons. I guess this is what celebrities feel like when they're being stalked. But I was no celebrity. Just the center of gossip.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer!" Rose shrieked at my lunch table friends. They glanced over at me then looked away. I was afraid they wouldn't want to sit with me anymore.

"Rose, don't be so hard on them." I told her.

"They're getting on my freaking nerves! I don't know why they have to stare." She shook her head as we joined our friends.

"Sorry I couldn't come pick you up," Alice smiled innocently. "We had a council meeting this morning."

"That's okay. It's not like I don't have a car."

"So how's you're morning so far?" Jasper asked me. Alice nudged him in the stomach. "What?" he looked at her. "I'm just asking."

"Horrible. Terrible. Humiliating… anything else?" I rolled my eyes.

"Pay no mind to them," he told me smiling heartwarmingly. "They just envy you because of who they see you hanging around with."

"That still doesn't mean they have a right to stare at her."

"Rose just leave it alone."

"It's all because of that Tanya Denali. She's nothing but bad news." Rose had a look in her eye that told me I should be afraid standing within a twenty meter distance from her. I've never seen her so angry before. She was staring in Jasper's direction but past him. I followed her gaze.

It was then that the world felt as if it stopped and everything went to slow motion. The silver Volvo arrived and there he stood running his perfect hand through those bronze locks to die for. He walked over to Tanya's side where he opened her door like the gentleman he is and held her hand as she stepped out. I sighed watching the couple walk to the doors hand in hand. Would it ever be me in her position? I guess not.

Alice groaned beside me. "Here we go again. Come on we should go before the second bell rings."

Great. That meant in about ten minutes after the final bell would ring, I would have to face Edward in math class. Not to mention biology and music. I'd definitely see him during lunch. Ugh, this was just ironic.

"You'll do fine," Alice said as if she read my mind. "It's only math…and biology and music and lunch but you guys don't talk to each other at lunch so minus that on your list."

"Why did he have to change his schedule? I should have known this was coming."

Jasper opened the door for us and I somehow managed to bump into someone- I didn't have a chance to look- and fall flat on my face. Every one who witnessed the moment stopped and laughed. It was no surprise that Tanya was the one to greet me as soon as Jasper helped me up.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." She said in her incredibly snobby voice.

"She's your height minus the heels," Emmett came out of nowhere. "I don't see how you can't see her. Maybe you should get your vision checked or sue your eye doctor. He lied when he told you about having perfect vision," then he moved closer to her face. She looked at him with a smirk. "Is that a zit I see?" she gasped and Irina handed her a mirror. She glanced at it searching for the zit.

"Girls?" Tanya whined. "Is there really a zit there?"

I didn't pay attention to Tanya. My mind was focused on how terrible my day has been so fast and the first hour of school hadn't even passed yet. Already I have been laughed at. People stare at me behind my back and in front of my face.

I could tell Edward wasn't paying to Tanya's little zit meltdown because his eyes were concentrated on me but I never looked up to meet his glance.

"Come on Bell, let's go." Rose wrapped her arm around me for support. She knew I was beginning to become upset.

"Aww, look. Lesbians how cute." Irina snickered.

Kate laughed. "Who knew she'd finally come out of the closet?"

"Alright that's it!" Alice hissed. "Enough is enough!"

"Look at the tiny thing trying to act all tough." Tanya laughed. "What a highlight of the day huh girls?" Irina and Kate nodded.

"Bitch." Rose muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Tanya smirked.

"Are you deaf?" Rose glared. Emmett stood at her side and whispered something in her ear. Rose shook her head.

"Repeat?" Tanya's eyebrow lifted and her eyes widened with threat.

"I said," Rose now raised her voice. "Are you deaf?" she said the words as slowly as she could. "Would you like me to spell that out for you?"

"I heard what you said." Tanya snickered.

"The repeat wasn't necessary then. I advise that you step away, you're polluting my space." The two of them were standing less than an inch away looking at each other with so much tension you would think they were murdering each other mentally.

"Ooh," Tanya cooed. "So scary."

And that's when Rose jumped her.

They tumbled to the ground with Rose on top. The audience around us cheered Rose on and booed Tanya to my surprise. The second bell rang and most of us hadn't even gone to our lockers yet. Crucial words were being said between the two as they pulled each other's hair out.

"Stop it!" I screamed and ran over to them. I tried to pull Tanya off of Rose but I ended up being smacked on the face and fell to the ground. "Stop!" I yelled again putting my finger to my nose. I could smell the blood already. Stupid Tanya had to have such long nails.

Edward came to help me up but I refused to grab onto his hand.

"Bella, are you okay?" he knelt down beside me.

"I don't need your help ,Edward." I got up and shrugged off the dirt. Edward didn't say anything at all after that.

"Enough you two!" Principal Luigi came out along with the vice principal. Tanya and Rose stopped immediately and looked back at the principal with horror. "What is going on here?" he was outraged. "Who started this?"

Rose pointed to Tanya and Tanya pointed to Rose. "She did!" they both said at the same time.

"My. Office. Now!" He was beat red. Even redder than I could ever be. Rose looked at me with a small smile informing me it was going to be taken care of and I shouldn't worry. She turned around and followed Mr. Luigi.

"Everyone go to class!" Ms. Cope ordered and we followed.

"I hope she'll be okay." Alice whispered beside me.

"Yeah she'll be fine." I shoulder hugged Alice. The look on her face said she was frightened.

"I'll go with Rose," Emmett looked down the hallway to see they were not far. "I'll catch up with you guys later. Bye." He ran down to join the three.

"You'll be okay, right?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "We'll see you later okay?"

"Bye Bella!" the both of them waved as I approached my locker.

I quickly punched in my combination and stuffed my book bag into the tiny thing. It was no surprise that the voice I once loved to hear appeared beside me.

"Hello, Bella." He greeted me as if nothing has changed.

I remained silent putting books on my shelves and taking out the ones I needed.

"So we're playing the silent game now, are we?" There was amusement in his voice. It annoyed me.

"Edward, what do you want?" I asked annoyingly. I felt bad that I was ignoring him or rather being rude but I just couldn't talk to him right now.

"I deserve every treatment you are giving me right now." He told me.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I just want to apologize." His voice was sad and deep inside I felt like a monster.

I shoved my books back in and took out my bag. I slammed my locker door close with a loud thud.

"Edward I can't do this right now. I'm sorry." I ran a hand through my hair frustratingly and turned around to exit the building.

He grabbed onto my wrist pulling me back. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." I sighed desperately. "I can't do this."

"I'll take you there Bella." He offered.

"No," I shook my head. "You're making this harder than it already is."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and smacked his hand on a locker. "I ruined us didn't I? I ruined our seventeen years of friendship."

"You didn't ruin it Edward. Sometimes people just need their space to be alone."

"No I screwed up. Ever since I got that part everything's changed. I shouldn't have bothered auditioning." He was denying himself and I couldn't let him do that.

"Edward, that's your dream. You went for it; you got it so why give up? I have to go."

He was shaking his head as he pulled out his new cell phone. He handed it to me and I looked at him in shock.

"Take it Bella." He shoved it towards me.

I took it without arguing. "Why?"

"I just want you to be safe wherever you're going. It's the least I can do since you won't allow me to drive you." He smiled his crooked smile. It was hard to just forget about this and go back to the old days.

"Thanks." I gave him a quick hug. I was afraid if I didn't let go in time I'd end up in his embrace forever.

"Take care." He kissed my forehead. I waved at him and began walking the opposite direction to my truck.

When I looked back after I was outside, he was still standing by my locker looking at me with those irresistible emerald eyes. Even from a distance I can see all the damage in them. And I caused all of that. I hated my self now.

* * *

"Is it too late to say good morning?" Jake asked me when I got into his car. I had driven myself home and Jake offered to pick me up and drive me back home later on.

I rolled my eyes. "You're jinxing it Jake."

"Sorry," he laughed. "So I figure you're ditching school?"

I shrugged. "You can put it that way."

"Won't Charlie be mad?" he backed out of my driveway and made his way onto the road.

"Probably but I'd rather face him then the entire school."

"True, true. So I saw the pictures." He told me.

"So did everyone else."

"It can't be that bad, Bells. Actual celebs have it worse than you do. Rumor says the director for 13 Reasons Why wants to offer you a part."

"No way!" I looked at him with disbelief. "Me? A Part?"

He nodded. "He thinks you're great, beautiful, and intelligent and you have movie star features. So heck, why not?"

"I can't do it Jake. I don't want to live in Los Angeles and be followed around twenty four seven."

"It's actually pretty fun being a movie star Bell. You get to dress up and go to all these sweet events, get free gift baskets, special seating and all that. You should give it a try. I swear you told me about your Hollywood dream when you were thirteen."

I smiled remembering how badly I wanted to be on the big screens. I had even taken drama classes. "Yeah but, you can't always get what you want right? Things change; people grow and find other dreams in mind."

"Just think about it. I'll talk to the director about whether or not this rumor is just false information."

"Okay." I smiled back at him and leaned my hand against the window letting the sleep left in me to take over.

* * *

"What are they doing?" I asked in horror watching the men jump into the ocean one after the other.

"Oh them?" Jake nodded his chin in the direction I was looking. "They're cliff diving."

"Are they committing suicide?!" I frowned.

Jake laughed at me. "No Bells, it's an extreme sport."

"Oh," I felt embarrassed. "Right. I knew that."

"Sure, sure."

"I want to try that." I grinned proudly at the thought.

"Not tonight Bells," Jake shook his head. "It's kind of dangerous."

"It can't be that bad, come on Jake! Let's go!" I yanked on his wrist and was surprised I could even drag him to the top of the cliff. We weren't far from it.

"Bells," Jake said in a warning tone. "It's chilly now. I should drop you off."

"One jump," I bounced. "Please?"

He didn't answer so I took the advantage to go ahead and step on the edge of the cliff. I spread my hands out like a bird and let the warm breeze brush against my skin and let my hair fly back. The feeling was incredible.

"Bella!" Jake joined me. "Come on, let's go."

I shook my head at him, laughed and then jumped right into the ocean. Luckily I knew how to swim. Jake was right though. The water was chilly.

I was shivering like crazy when I swam back to the beach. Jake met me with an annoyed expression I felt myself giggle shyly.

"That was fun." I smiled.

"Charlie would kill me if you ever got hurt."

"You're not even older than me so I'm not your responsibility." I stated.

"Yeah but still. Let's just go while Charlie's still at the Clearwater's."

We walked back to his car and I sat inside dripping wet and still shivering. It was really cold down here and I bet it'd be worse when we get to Forks. I was wearing a thin long sleeve and jeans so that didn't help warm me up. Jake's heater was broken.

It was silent during the ride home. I figured Jake was upset that I didn't listen to him but it was no big deal. I didn't drown or anything. He didn't need to dive in to save me. I was responsible enough and I just wanted to have fun, so what?

"What time is it?" I asked him when we pulled onto my driveway.

"Midnight."

"We were out that long?" I was surprised Charlie wasn't back yet.

"I guess. I'll see you sometime soon right? You'll come down to La Push won't you?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Of course. Just like old times."

"Sure, sure," he laughed. "I'll give you a call sometime. I'm supposed to be in New York this week to start filming."

"Alright busy guy. I'll see you whenever." I got out of his Rabbit and ran to the door nearly slipping on my way there. The rain was pouring. My shoes were still wet as well as my clothes. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door waving to Jake before I shut it.

I pressed the button on the answering machine to check for any new messages. I had one from Charlie saying after the Clearwater's he had to go down to the station to take the night shift so he wouldn't be back until ten the next morning. I called him back to say I got the message. He told me he called the school to cover up my absence and that I should get to bed now because he didn't want a repeat of today.

Before I had a chance to get out of my wet clothes the doorbell had rung. I looked at the clock it was ten after. Who would be coming to our house during this time?

"Bella, it's me." Edward yelled from the outside.

I took steady breaths before I opened the door. I was met with sad eyes and he greeted me with a warm smile. He was incredibly soaked from head to toe and was shivering a little.

"How long have you been out there?" I asked him when he stepped in.

"A few hours."

"Why?"

"I was waiting for you."

"You could have called." I took out his cell phone from my pocket and waved it in front of his face.

"I didn't want to bother you. Why are you all wet?"

"I dove off a cliff." I bit my bottom lip. Edward was always so protective of me that I wondered what he'd say to that.

"You did what?!" His voice was deep with anger.

"It's no big deal. What did you come here for?"

"Don't change the subject, Bella." He was back to pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can if I want to. What are you doing in my house at midnight?"

He sighed giving up I assumed. "Tanya and I got into an argument again."

"That's not surprising at all." I mumbled.

"It was a bit serious this time."

"How serious?"

"She dumped me." His eyes saddened.

"I'm so sorry." I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't be," he forced a smile. "I expected it. I saw it coming."

"Are you okay?"

"Never been better."

"I can't believe she dumped you. How are you taking it?"

"Well I felt as if I wanted to cry," he admitted. "But then I thought why should I? She was extremely ignorant and rude." He started laughing but the way his eyes looked it was almost unbelievable that he was actually laughing. "And I have to admit, I did want our relationship to end."

"Why?"

"She came in between the most important relationship in my life." He smiled down at me.

"And what would that be?" I teased.

"Our friendship." He replied and gave me a hug. "I would trade anything in the world just to be here with you."

"You haven't changed one bit." I smiled. "You should dry off."

"I should say the same to you."

"Alright Mr. Single, follow me." I jogged up the stairs smiling to myself. Edward was single now. That meant more chances in store. But I couldn't rush it now. I didn't want to be a rebound.

"How was your weekend?" He asked when we went into my room. "I tried calling."

"Yeah, Rose told me about that." I went into my closet to find my PJs. "It was terrible." I laughed.

"I saw the magazines and articles. I told them to keep you away from the cameras."

"Well they tried to but you know the 'razzis are sneaky."

"How about your dates?" The curiosity in his voice was loud and clear.

"They were the worse events that ever occurred in my life!" I groaned. "I don't think I'll be dating for a while."

"I understand." He sat on my rocking chair in the corner. Edward loved that thing. Why was beyond me.

"Do you want something to change into or…" I wasn't sure what he had in mind.

"Or…?" he waited for me to continue.

"Will you be staying?"

"Would you like me to?"

I bit my bottom lip shyly. Edward hadn't stayed for a while now. "Charlie's taking the night shift at work so he won't be back until ten in the morning."

"I'll take that as a yes." He grinned.

"Okay," I smiled back. "I need a minute. Oh wait. I still have your flannel pants from last time. They're in the top drawer."

"I forgot about that," he laughed. "Go on about your business." He gestured his hand.

I nodded and took my toiletry kit along with my PJs to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, eager to go back to the Adonis in my room. I know there was nothing going on between us and this was normal. Edward always use to sneak in as soon as Charlie started snoring and we'd stay up all night sometimes but now that Tanya was out of the picture, things were going to be a little awkward.

I threw on my sweats and the baby blue Nike tee, throwing my hair into a bun and brushed my teeth quickly. I ran back to my room and saw that he was lying on my bed perfectly still. His chest moved up and down in rhythm wearing his blue flannel pants and his white shirt.

"Hey." I joined him on the bed.

"Do you still have that CD I made you a few weeks ago?" he asked me.

"Yeah it's on the shelf beside my dock. Why?"

"Have you listened to it yet?"

"I haven't got the chance to." I admitted. I hope that didn't upset him.

He climbed off the bed and found the CD popping it into my small stereo. He found the controller and joined me on the bed again.

"This is my favourite." He smiled crookedly. I closed my eyes and listened to the words as the music flowed around in my room.

"_but hold your breath because  
tonight will be the night that  
I will fall for you over again  
don't make me change my mind  
I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
because a girl like you is impossible to find  
you're impossible to find" _

He sang the chorus so flawlessly that it had me in tears by the time the song ended. Edward had a great voice. It was the kind that could get to your mind so easily and let your heart sore with the emotions that get to you.

"I've always wanted to become a musician." The next song had played and I picked out that it was the lullaby he wrote for me.

"Then why don't you?"

"Tanya was always discouraging me. She wanted me to become an actor instead so I thought my music was bad if my own girlfriend- or rather ex girlfriend- didn't enjoy it."

"I love your music Edward. If that's what you want to be then go for it. No one is stopping you from going after the things you love. They're not you're true friends if that's the case. I know I'd be standing in line to buy your CD."

"Music would be my back up plan if acting doesn't go right. Thank you Bella."

"It's no problem."

"You're very different from Tanya. You always know the right things to say. You inspire me." He chuckled.

"How so?" I raised my brow.

"Most of the music I write came from you." He confessed with a shy smile.

"How? I'm not interesting. I'm just… normal. Brown hair, brown eyes. What's so great about me?"

"Just because you're plain Jane doesn't mean you're not beautiful. There's something about you that glows. You're inner beauty is what makes you stand out and though you doubt yourself, the opposite always shows. You are beautiful Bella and not just that. You're talented, intelligent, great, understanding you're everything."

"Let's just go to bed," If he were to say anything more I would be forced to kiss him again. And that would ruin everything because our friendship was starting to build up again without the awkwardness. "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams."

He hummed the lullaby from his heart and it made sleep become so peaceful now. There were going to be no more tears. And for the first time in days, I was completely happy and content.

* * *

**Finally!  
Who else was waiting for this moment to finally come true? I sure was (:  
Hm, will Bella take the movie offer? o.O Do you think she should ?  
Tell me what you think of that :)**

**-SARAWWWWWWWRRRR was here.  
& Kate thinks Sarah is the awesomest person in the entire universe, right? Right? Yup. Aha.  
(She'll probably delete this part but oh wells xD)**


	6. Chapter O6

**

* * *

**

It's Sarah again :)  
Kate's out with some friends celebrating the last day of exams while I'm here at home studying for my last tomorrow :(  
Anyway she wants to thank everyone again and she hopes you like this chap. She was kind of fidgity with this so yeah.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter O6: **_I Can't Help Thinking This Is How It Ought To Be_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of various voices. I couldn't tell if the voices were angry or upset they were all coming together at once. I thought it was just a dream but when I opened my eyes the voices were still there. They weren't in my head that's for sure because the second I got up from the bed I saw the large gathering of news reporters and paparazzi's outside my window.

"Edward!" I shrieked running to my window. I closed the curtains as soon as everyone looked up. "Edward!" I ran to his side and nudged him.

"Good morning to you too." He rolled over on the bed stuffing his face back into the pillow.

"Edward, wake up." I said through my teeth. I felt the anger begin to rise inside me. My cheeks were already burning up.

"Why are you so angry?" he sat up on my bed.

"Guess who decided to show up this morning." I pointed my chin towards the window.

He shook his head into his hands. "Oh no," he groaned. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"They followed you Edward. I should have known." Not only would I be on even more magazine articles but I would be in deep trouble when Charlie sees this. I was forever humiliated at this point.

"Bella I didn't know. I drove up here, parked my car at the end of the street and waited for you to come home."

"You must be a real idiot for not realizing how big you are right now. Of course they will follow you! They're everywhere no matter where you are." I had to take calm breaths to prevent myself from actually exploding. "Now they know where I live."

"Bella I'm sorry," he pleaded. "I'll go if you want me to."

"Get. Out." I fumed. "And don't use the front door. Use the back."

He sighed and grabbed his clothes. "Sorry." Was the last thing he said before he disappeared out of my room.

I let my back slide down the wall and put my head between my knees. How was I supposed to get out of my house today? They'd follow me wherever I go. I couldn't go to school they would probably be waiting there since now they know where I live and since Forks only has one high school they'd find it right away.

What are they doing here? I'm not famous. I'm just a normal teenage girl who wants to go to college and spends my weekend nights watching romantic films with my best friends. I cry over little things and I get upset easily. I blush over nothing and I'm the world's clumsiest person. So what did they want with me?

My first instinct was to sneak out the back door but I was in no mood to jump the high fence. I don't know how Edward got away but that was beyond me. I could just stay home all day but then again, they would never leave. So my second instinct was to call Alice.

"Bella? Are you still at home?" she picked up on the first ring.

"Yeah. I'm kind of stuck here." I looked out the window again. It seemed like more people are out there the last time I checked. Great.

"I know. We're outside your house. We're going to get you out. Emmett and Jasper are going through the back so get dressed and meet them down there okay?" I can hear the mob talking in the background. Half the time they were louder than she was.

"Okay. I'll get dressed fast. Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I owe you guys one."

"It's no problem. Edward got you into this and we're going to help you out even if he should be the one doing this. Where is he anyway?"

"I told him to leave." I picked up a pair of gray sweats and a plain white long sleeved shirt and threw it on quickly.

"Why?"

"I was so angry with him. I still am but whatever he's gone now." I heard three taps coming from downstairs. I assumed it was the boys. "They're here. I'll see you out there."

"Okay we'll talk about this after. Bye."

I grabbed my string bag and threw in my wallet along with a sweater. I doubt I would decide to go to school today. This was just nonsense and I'm sure Charlie would understand if I told him I hadn't gone.

I ran to my back door and opened it. Sure enough the two were standing there with big grins. I slid it open and joined them outside.

"Thanks guys." I told them.

"It's all good," Emmett smiled then pulled me in for a big hug. "We're going to need you to jump that fence."

"I can't do that!" I stared at it with wide eyes. "You know me. I have no skills whatsoever."

"Or you can climb that tree." Jasper suggested.

"Or how about I go out the front door like a normal person. Oh, wait," I said dramatically. "I can't. I'm being stalked."

"Damn, Edward had to get you involved." Emmett shook his head as we approached the fence.

"Yeah, no kidding. So how are we going to do this?"

"Climb on my back. I can get you out of here in no time." Emmett winked.

"Only because I want to get out of here." I climbed onto his back while Jasper laughed. I looked back at him questioningly but he shook his head.

When Emmett latched on the fence that's when Jasper spoke up. We were all the way at the top. "Emmett fell off the last time he did that."

"What?" I hissed in Emmett's ear. "Don't drop me Emmett!"

"Rela-"he didn't get to finish his sentence because he did drop me when I had asked him not to. I rolled onto the ground and ended up stopping at a tree I bumped into. My face was met with the dirt of the forest. When I helped myself up, Jasper was laughing. So was Emmett.

"Ugh Emmett! I can't believe you did that! What are you laughing at?"

"That was fun," Emmett grinned. "Let's do it again!"

"No thanks." I wiped the dirt off of my pants. My white shirt was stained with mud but I didn't care. Sure enough Alice and Rose would.

"Why was Edward at your house anyway?" Jasper asked. We walked through the forest nearly tripping over hidden roots on the way out.

"He came last night. He was kind of down but he sort of laughed it off."

"Why?"

"Tanya dumped him."

"Dry!" Emmett laughed. "She dumped him? It wasn't the opposite?"

"Yeah they got into another fight apparently this time it was serious."

"So he stayed over?"

"I kind of asked him to."

"Bella," Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. "Why on earth would you do that? I thought you were angry with him."

"But he makes it so hard for me," I groaned. "And he's my best friend no matter what. He needed someone to be there and that was me. So since Charlie was at work all night I figured why not?"

"What a stupid, stupid thing for you to do." Emmett shook his head at me.

"I do regret it guys so could you please stop reminding me."

"Alright, alright. But we're just saying. Don't let him in so easily. He didn't even see the hurt you've been in these past few days. We did. And you didn't look too good. You can't just forgive him. He'll just think everything was fine but it wasn't."

"I know but just because he stayed last night doesn't mean I'm not upset with him anymore. I still am but at the same time I'm not because I can't hold a grudge on Edward. It's impossible for me because he always finds a way to make up for it even when he doesn't know what he did."

"Are you sure you're not in love with this guy?" Jasper nudged me. "Because it sounds to me like you are."

"Jas, I'm not in love with him." Or at least I don't think I am. "How do you know you're in love with someone anyway?"

"When you feel as if a lightning bolt hit the tip of your manhood." Emmett laughed. Jasper joined.

"Ha-ha very funny guys." I rolled my eyes. They were so immature. You would think Emmett was still fifteen rather than eighteen.

"Well when I first told Alice I loved her it was after a few months since we started dating. I just knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her but that was too soon to pop that kind of question so instead I told her I love her. She's very good to me. She respects me, understands me and you can always count on her. I guess you know you love someone when the pit of your stomach has butterflies, your heart flutters every time you hear the sound of their name, voice or when they walk into the same room as you. When you know you feel safe around them and you can trust him. Love is a strong and powerful word. You can just go up and say it to anyone but only you can actually feel what you're saying. I don't know it sounds corny but that's how I would put it." He shrugged and smiled at me. I mentally gasped, I had teh same reactions to Edward.

"Dude. Whatever Alice is doing to you, stop it. That's not cool man." Emmett looked at Jasper with disgust.

"Well 'dude'-"Jasper made quotations in the air mimicking Emmett's deep tone, "At least I don't explain it with feeling the tip of your manhood being shocked by a lightning bolt. What the heck was that?"

I laughed out loud. "You guys are so weird."

"Really?" Jasper cocked his head to the side. "If we're too weird to be your friends then I guess we'll let you be eaten alive by the angry mob up there waiting for a good cover story." Emmett nodded and the two of them started to turn around.

"I was joking! I love you guys." I grinned and hugged the two of them.

"You love me?" Emmett winked. "I love you too."

"Not in that way Em. Keep dreaming." I shoulder punched him.

"That's okay. I have Rose."

"I'll call Alice and tell her to meet us with the car around the block." Jasper pulled out his cell phone and began punching in numbers.

"Where's your bag?" Emmett turned to me. I felt myself groan as I leaned against the tree in front of the sidewalk.

"I'm not going to school today." I told him.

"Bella Swan ditching school for the second time in a row?" his eyes were wide. "Who knew you could be such a rebel?"

I shrugged. "I'm not a rebel. I just don't feel well enough. You know this whole stalker thing is crazy. I need to get away from it for a bit."

"Alice is parked up there," Jasper interrupted. "Always prepared."

Emmett and I ended the conversation. We walked up to the yellow Porsche and climbed in with Alice and Rose.

"It's about time." Rose grunted in the front seat.

"It doesn't take a second to get in and get out Rose." Emmett kissed her on the cheek.

"Anyways are you guys ready?" Alice bounced in her seat turning the car on. Rose blasted the music on the radio.

"Bella won't be going to school today." I looked at Emmett who looked back at me then at Alice.

"Where to this time Bella?" Alice didn't have a problem. This surprised me.

"I think I'm going to La Push." I looked out the window. We passed by my house. The paparazzi's were sitting waiting for the door to open. Too bad for them, no one was home.

"La Push? Jacob's right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want us to call in sick for you?" Jasper asked. I looked at him. He was dead serious.

"Can you do that?"

"Yeah. It's so easy to fool the school." Alice snorted like it was no problem.

"Okay I guess. Just don't get me in trouble or anything. Charlie's already mad I skipped yesterday."

"Don't worry about it," Rose waved her hand. "We're pros." She grinned.

I leaned my head back onto the seat and looked out the window again. Today was going to be another day I escaped the world of cameras. Luckily in La Push no one really went there so they didn't have a team of news reporters. I was glad I knew Jake.

* * *

"Bells!" Jake ran from his garage to greet me. He had a glove on and was wiping a stained wrench when he approached me.

I waved to him then turned back to Alice. I waved goodbye to them for the last time. They smiled back at me and began driving off. I stuffed Rose's cell phone in my back pocket. I told them I could always use Jake's phone to call them but they wouldn't cooperate with me so I just took it. It's not like I'd use it anyway. I have Jake the six foot giant to protect me if anything were to happen.

"Hey Jake."

"You came down again. That's nice to see." He embraced me in his warm arms.

"Jake you're skin is on fire." I laughed when he pulled away.

"So I've been told."

"I hope you don't mind. I didn't call." I said with a sly smile.

"S'all good. No one cares anyways. Ditching school again?"

"What about you?" I punched him gently on the arm. "Don't you have school?"

"Naw. It's our day off."

"So what do you do when it's your day off?"

"I usually just hangout with Sam, Embry and Quil or just stay here in the garage and work on my car all day." He shrugged. "The usual."

"Did you get the money for that part you were looking for?"

"No yet. I'm saving up." We walked to his garage. I took a seat on a wooden shelf while he went back to work. "Hey Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"I called the director. He says it's not a bad idea."

"What's not a bad idea?" I crossed my arms. What did Jake tell him this time?

"Well you know the female lead? Tara Ryans? She quit because the film she's doing right now has extended production time and this movie is interfering with her schedule so she had no choice but to drop the role so now they're looking for a new 'April Summers' that's the lead character's name and he asked me to pass on the news to you."

"And?"

"He wants you to fly to New York with me today." He mumbled too fast for me to catch.

"Sorry what?"

"He wants you to fly to New York with me today." He repeated but this time slowly.

"Jake I told yo-"

He cut me off. "Bells just listen to me. You're perfect for the role. Tara was bossy and obnoxious. I think you can pull it off. You already have brown hair and brown eyes. April's character is plain. She's not a beauty queen so you don't need to wear any make up except for a little touch ups but other than that, you'll be yourself. All you need to do is memorize your lines and get yourself into character. Just give it a shot Bells. It couldn't hurt to try."

"Jake I told you just last night-"

"I know," he interrupted me again. "Just one try please? He's offering you the role. You're lucky to be in this position. A lot of girls would kill to be in your spot."

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Charlie probably won't let me."

A grin appeared on Jake's face. "That's been taken care of."

"What?" I spat out. "You called Charlie?"

"The director did because I know Charlie wouldn't listen to me so I asked him to do it. Charlie's fine with it. I called him a few minutes before you came. He's not mad. He's actually ecstatic about this. The old man isn't that bad Bells."

"I can't believe you did this." I ran a hand through my hair. I stopped, Edward did that.

"Well believe it. Reality is better than your dreams. I should know."

"So what time are we leaving?"

He checked his watch. "Our flight is in four hours. So we should leave in two hours. What do you want to do until then?"

A wicked smile flashed on my face. "I have an idea."

* * *

I jabbed the key into the ignition and revved the engine. The motorcycle roared to life. I pulled my helmet lid down and made sure my gloves were on tight. I lifted my foot to the pedal and revved the engine one more time before I looked at Jake.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he yelled over the engine.

I nodded. "Never been so positive in my life."

I was excited actually. This was my first time riding a motorcycle. Jake taught me everything I needed to know. How to stop, how to use the break. I was sure I was ready for this.

"Okay, but don't go too fast." I had already started to drive ahead. I only heard half of his sentence.

We were on a long straight path that no one uses anymore by a forest. The strong wind blew my hair back tickling the side of my head. The sun was shining brightly and the grass was so green that this would make a great photo so Jake and I asked Leah to come down and get some shots. She was one of the photographers for the popular magazine, "Ghetto Fabulous."

I spotted her in the middle of a wheat field with the large black camera covering her left eye. She was grinning. I assumed it was because she was getting some great shots and that these pictures would lead her to great success in the industry.

Jake caught up to me. We were riding beside each other. Up ahead when we reached a large ramp the both of us stopped at the same time.

"We should turn around." Jake got off his bike holding his helmet underneath his arm.

"No," I stayed on my bike. "I want to ride off this ramp."

"Bells, stop being so stubborn."

Leah joined us shortly. "What's the hold up?" she asked.

"Jake, won't let me go on this ramp even if I'm the adult here."

"Only by a year and a half," he protested. "You still can't ride off this!"

"Oh yeah?" I revved the engine. "We'll see." I stuck my tongue out at him as I kicked the pedal forward. I felt bad that I disobeyed Jake but seriously, I was the oldest one here.

The adrenaline rush became heavy as my bike made it up the ramp. As soon as I left it, my bike spun around and the next thing I knew, I was falling off of it.

I panicked. I never expected for this to happen and I didn't know what to do. Sure enough I'd hit the ground and slam my face onto it but what if it was worse than that?

I squeezed my eyes shut, ready for the impact of the ground but I never felt it. I opened my eyes and there I was in Jake's arms.

"Holy shit!" Leah ran over. "I got some kick ass pics but damn Bella! Are you okay?" Jake put me down.

I nodded. "That was incredible!" I grinned. "That was the most fun experience I've ever had in my life."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it but seriously ,Bells. You gotta stop scaring me like that."

"If I stopped, I wouldn't have known what that felt like."

"You're so lucky you didn't get hurt. If I didn't run in time, you would have broken something that's for sure."

"Are you angry?"

"Angry? No. It was up to you but you could have given me a warning next time."

"Sorry."

"Do you mind if I use some of these for my photography column?" Leah asked me as she scanned through them.

"Sure I guess." I wouldn't mind. At least she asked for my permission.

"Sweet!" she made a cha-ching motion.

"Alright, the fun's over. Go home ,Leah."

"Hey Mr. Bossy, I'm your photographer so if I were you I'd shut my trap."

"Who says you're my photographer?"

"I did," she grinned. "And if you don't stop fussing, I'll release all the drunken photos of you from all those parties Sam threw."

"Stupid tramp." Jake mumbled. "Anyway we should get going." He climbed onto the bike. I did the same.

"Wanna give me a lift? I kind of walked here you know?"

Jake just drove off without giving her an answer.

"Asshole." She muttered.

I laughed. "Here you can take a ride with me."

"Thanks. At least some celebs have a heart."

"I'm not a celeb." I reminded her.

"You will be."

I shook my head. "That depends on how well this turns out."

"Yeah, yeah. But if it does turn out well, can I be your photographer?"

"Sure?" Though I don't know how that would work out.

"Thanks. Now let's go catch up to that bad boy."

And with that, I pulled down the lid once more and prepared myself for the adrenaline as I sped down the path.

* * *

"Seriously?" Alice and Rose both shrieked on the other end of the line. I literally had to pull the phone away from my ear in arm's length. "That's so cool!"

"Not really," I pulled out the continents in one of my drawers and began digging for clothes to stuff into my luggage. "I mean yeah I guess but-"

"But what?" Rose cut in. "There's no buts! Now get your little cute bum down to New York and rock those Yorkers! You'll do great Bells. We just know it."

"I have foreseen!" Alice laughed in the background.

"I bet you have," I rolled my eyes. Alice always joked around about being psychic. Scary enough, most of her "visions" somehow come true."But I bet you're wrong this time."

"I wouldn't bet against Alice if I were you." I can picture Rose giving me that smirk she always does when she states the fact.

"Well I got to get going guys. Jake's downstairs waiting for me. We'll be late for our flight." I sat on top of my suitcase and closed the zipper and grabbed my string bag with my carry ons.

"Call us as soon as you get there. You have my phone so it shouldn't be a problem."

"If it works and I will but I bet you'd be the ones calling me. Talk to you soon."

"Bye!" the both of them yelled as I hung up an met Jake down the stairs.

"Ready?" he took the luggage from my hands.

"I think so."

"You'll be fine." He put his arm around my shoulder and guided me to his limo. As I approached the long stretched vehicle I smiled. I could get use to this.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

He opened the mini fridge with a frown. "Coke."

"Coke is good." He took out a can and poured it into a wine glass. "Nice."

"Very." He grinned and clicked his glass next to mine.

I pressed the sunroof button and poked my head through. It wasn't cold and it wasn't warm. The air was just fine against my skin. Again, I could get use to this.

Jake joined me shortly only to find that it decided to rain just now. How perfect. But I didn't duck back when he told me to. I stayed up like that on the sunroof feeling the rain splatter against my skin and wet my hair.

"Bells, come down!" Jake called under me.

"No!" I laughed. "It's beautiful up here!" I threw my hands up in the air.

He rejoined me once more. "I guess it is." He looked up at the gray sky. It was beautiful indeed. Behind the gray mixture, there were traces of light blue and orange-yellow patterns. This was an odd time for the sun to start setting but this was Forks. The sun always disappeared at one point.

The limo stopped at one of the least spotlights in town. When I looked to my left I swear I almost jumped out of the limo. I was met with a silver shiny Volvo who belonged to know other than the Edward Cullen. He was looking back at me. I bit my lip and looked away.

"Bella!" his voice called. It was hard for me to just keep my eyes focused on the wet road straight ahead.

I turned my head to meet his gaze. He leaned over his seat to be closer to the passenger window.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Having fun," I shouted at him. "Something you've never let me experience." And with that, the limo drove away.

"Way to break the guys heart ,Bells." Jake patted my shoulder as I realized what I just said.

"Why do you care?" I asked him. "I thought you didn't like him."

"I know what it feels like."

"Well, it's true. He's always so protective and pulls me back. With you, I can do anything. He would have never let me cliff dive or ride motorcycles or even do this. He'd probably lift me up and carry me back home but you let me go because you're completely opposite of him." I smiled.

"That's good to know I'm the better one in your life," he grinned. "I'm the fun one."

"You both are part of my life. You're just the more crazy, wild one. He's more of a romantic, sweet and caring guy." I shrugged. "Enough of this. Cheers to hopefully successful career!" And with that, our glasses rose up like always and clicked together toasting something that could completely turn my life around.

* * *

After we dropped our things off at the hotel Jake and I met with director Brandon McFarland. He directed many of my favourite movies and won a lot of awards. It was no doubt this film would turn out great.

They had me audition a scene from the skit. It was one of the beginning scenes with Jake. Apparently April and Jake's character, Luis, were best friends. Luis was in love with April and she didn't know. It was so cliché but I liked it. I didn't really get more background info on the plot but by the sounds of it, I thought it was incredible.

"I really like you." He waved his finger at me nodding.

"See? I told you you'd love her." Jake agreed. The two of them had me blushing tomatoes.

"Brown hair, brown eyes," he turned me around to examine more of me. "Thin, pale, exquisite. You're perfect. Isn't she perfect?" he asked the casting director.

"She is," Paige Bales agreed. "I think we've got ourselves a new April Summers everyone!" she threw her hands up in the air which led to a round of applause and cheering.

I was shocked but I joined in with them anyway. They had me sign a few contracts and gave me a package I needed that included the script. They were having a cast dinner party this Friday night and they needed me to stay in New York until then because of the scheduled interviews, photo shoots and promotional events but I requested that I go home after this and come back in time for my first shoot. Luckily they agreed since my first shoot was in two days.

I had just been casted and already I had a busy schedule. Wow.

After what seemed like forever of signing paper after paper, Jake and I were allowed to leave. We took the private plane back to Seattle where we took another small plane to Port Angeles and from their I was driven back home to Forks.

"I'll see you later, Bells." Jake waved to me when I got out of the limo. I was so grateful the news reporters weren't here anymore.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We're co-workers now!" I grinned.

"We should get together one day to rehearse our lines. I'll call you sometime."

"Alright. Bye!" I waved again and opened the door to my house. I smelled pizza so I assumed Charlie was home.

"Dad?" I called out kicking off my shoes.

"In the living room Bells." I ran to the room eagerly but stopped at hault when I saw who was occupying the sofa right next to Charlie. "Look who came by."

"Edward." I folded my arms against my chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't be so harsh, Bells." Charlie snickered. "I'll be in the kitchen." He looked at Edward then to me.

"You didn't tell me about the role offered to you." Was the first thing Edward said.

"You didn't ask." I shot back.

"I understand you're angry with me. Friends always have arguments but come on Bella. We've hardly fought before."

"We're not fighting."

"Seems to me like we are. Do you want to tell me why you're upset with me?"

"When Tanya was your girlfriend, I was still your best friend. She made rude comments about me. She made up rumors, she lied to you, she cheated on you and I was always there when you came over to rant on about how much you love her even after everything she's done to you and what do you do to repay me? Nothing. You don't say a thing when she comes up to me and says impolite things. And that hurts. So you tell me why I shouldn't be upset with you." I had to sit down for this. I knew he'd go on about how sorry he was.

"You're right. You should be upset with me. I just hate that we don't hang out anymore. You never come over. You're hardly at school. You never call me. What happened to us?" he had that sparkle in his eye he knew worked on me all the time.

"Edward, you're making this so hard for me!" I whined. "You make me have these rollercoaster kinds of feelings. One day I'm angry with you, the next you're my best friend all over again. I can't let that happen again."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked.

"No. No it's not. There are times when I hate myself for doing the things I do. I think you should leave."

"So you regret kissing me?" he asked out of the blues. "You didn't feel anything?"

"No. I was stupid and I was foolish. It meant nothing to me. Nothing at all." Deep inside I wasn't telling the truth because I know it did mean something but I couldn't let him know. Not now at least. Everything felt so fast pace.

"Nothing." He repeated. "Nothing at all?"

"Nope." Then I grabbed onto his wrist and lead him to the door. He sighed and pulled on his shoes, shrugging on his coat. Not a word was said between us as he stepped out or when I shut the door on him though I swear his mouth opened.

I leaned myself back on the door. Was I being too rude? Would I lose him over my foolishness?

Things were different now.

And that's when I realized, my life was no longer normal. My life was turned around completely and there was no way back to the normal life I had just a few days ago. Everything was different. So was I in a way. I didn't seem to like it.

* * *

**EPOV.**

_It meant nothing to me. Nothing at all. _The words echoed in my head like a gong as I slipped on my shoes. My heart ached bad.

Bella opened the door for me. I felt incredibly stupid as if the weight of the world was on my shoulders. Bella was angry with me and I couldn't do anything about it no matter how hard I tried. I took one last glance at her as I stepped out of her residence.

When I turned around she looked at me and slammed the door on my face.

_Well, to me it did. It meant everything. _I wanted to say but she hadn't given me the chance.

Sighing I hung my head low and walked back to the car Bella and I use to take a ride in all through town rolling down the windows, blasting the music and even singing along to the words. I could almost picture the first day I receieved this car like it was just yesturday.

Things were never going to be the same now, were they? _No, they won't. _The voice inside my head answered.

* * *

**P.S- Just to let you know this is a BxE story even if there's a lot of Jake in it.  
I'm pretty sure you guys know where this story is heading (: Kate won't tell me  
but I have foreseen! Haha.**

**Anyway, review please!  
And maybe, just maybe Kate will finally give us an EPOV full chap!  
(You have me to convince her ;))**

**-sarahh.**


	7. Chapter O7

**Chapter O7: **_You Say You're Fine, I Know You Better Than That_

* * *

"Come on Bella. You have to get up!" Alice poked me again not letting me shut my eyes and drift to dreamland again. I tossed myself over on the bed and threw the blanket she pulled off over myself. "Bella, we have school! Get up!"

I raised my head enough to spot the clock on her bedside table. "Alice, it's 5:30 in the morning! All I need to do is throw on some clothes and leave. Wake me up in another hour!"

"Wake up sweetie; you're a movie star now. You have to look good." She reminded me. It only caused me to groan out loud.

"I thought we agreed last night I would be away from the star treatment? That's the only reason why I'm staying here, right?" Last night after Edward left, Charlie and I had a conversation about my decision of giving this lifestyle a try. I told him I was pretty confident and I could only imagine the number of wishes I made on every 11:11 for this when I was younger. So for my safety, he had me stay at Alice's for a while until he could get some gates installed for our house. Like that was going to work, our house was tiny and in the middle of other houses.

"Aw come on your no fun! Besides you need to get use to this. Think about all the torture you'd have to go through to make a public appearance, attend an interview or photo shoot. If you start now, the sooner the better."

I hated to admit she was right. If I despised a game of dress up then I most certainly will hate the daily routines of going through make-up and wardrobe. I wasn't the kind of girl who was into those things. You would think I wasn't normal.

"One hour Alice." I shoved my face back into the pillow and closed my eyes shut wishing she would just go away and leave me to sleep. After all, I didn't have much sleep last night. I tossed and turned in my bed. The thought of Edward wouldn't just leave my mind.

Thankfully, the high pitched voice was no longer in hearing distance as she prattled on about being stubborn. I wouldn't know. I didn't pay any attention at all.

The only thing that mattered was that she was gone and I had about an hour left of my own time.

* * *

I was actually looking forward to school today since I missed two days already but I wouldn't mind going down to Jake's again. It's not like I'd be here everyday like I always have been from now on. I had a busy schedule and school didn't seem to be apart of it.

"People are staring again." Rose chanted beside me trying not to stare back at the crowd following behind me and around me.

"Just leave it alone, Rose."

"So what are you doing after school today?" she asked me slowly making our way to our lockers.

I shrugged going through my schedule. I was leaving for New York tomorrow night for the promotional shoot the next morning. "Nothing, why?"

"We should hang out. Like go to Port Angeles or something?"

"Port sounds good. Dinner and a movie?" I grinned. The group and I always use to go down to Port Angeles most weekend nights and hang around there after seeing a movie and grabbing a bite to eat. It sort of died down ever since Edward and Tanya got together. The fun just faded and it didn't seem like we were thirteen anymore. I miss being that young.

"Sure. I'll tell Alice. Speaking of Alice, where'd she go? Did you drive yourself to school today?"

"No, I rode with Alice and she probably ran off with Jasper."

"Did you hear about Edward and Tanya?" she asked out of the blues. My heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. Of their names put together, I should say.

"What happened?"

"Rumor says they're back together." She quietly said. I wondered if she used that tone because she was afraid of my reaction.

"What?" my nostrils flared but I thought I'd play it cool. "Well, that's good for them I mean."

"Good for them? This doesn't affect you one bit?" She was shocked.

I shrugged off the pain I knew would come to haunt me. "Why should it? I'm not part of this."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she shook her head several times in disappointment. "If I were you I would go and talk to him. That Edward is something now, isn't he?" By something, she didn't mean a good something.

"You know what?" Somehow I gained confidence. I deserved to know about a portion of this situation. Edward did come to me for help and now it seemed like my time was wasted. "I will talk to him."

"You go girl," Rose gave me a tap on shoulder. "Tell me how it goes. I have to meet Emmett."

"Thanks for having my back," I mumbled. "Just kidding. I'll see you later."

"Meet me at my car after school okay?"

"Sounds good. Bye." I waved to her as we parted opposite directions.

I looked around the parking lot to see if the Volvo was parked up. I didn't want to go up to his locker or walk around the school only to find that he hasn't even arrived yet. Just my luck, for once, he was pulling onto the driveway and parked in an empty lot to where I was standing. And he wasn't alone in the car.

He walked over to the other side like he always did when I was in the passenger seat and opened the car door for none other than Tanya. Typical, I thought shaking my head. Just typical. But that didn't stop me from storming towards the both of them.

"What is she doing here?" Tanya scoffed, looking up at Edward.

"Hello, Bella," he smiled crookedly. It was hard to look away. "How are you?"

She snorted. "Oh, please. Don't waste your time Edward."

"Tanya we talked about this," he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "And don't forget, you agreed."

I didn't miss that she rolled her eyes. Her expression became light and polite all of a sudden. "Hey, Bella, what's up?" she asked me. This was all planned. Tanya would never be kind to me. If this was a dream, someone please wake me up.

"Nothing," I idiotically responded. I couldn't be mean. Not in front of Edward. "Edward, can I speak to you please?"

His arm dropped from Tanya's waist as he nodded. "I'll see you later." He told her.

"Text me when you're done." She kissed his cheek then turned to me. "Bye Bella."

She had me curious to know what exactly they spoke about. What made her change moods so suddenly?

"You were saying?" he spoke.

"You and Tanya are back together?" I maintained my voice from becoming upset. I couldn't let Edward hear or see the hurt.

"We're not exactly together." He was frowning a little.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I almost hissed. I couldn't believe it. Just a couple of days ago, he had told me he wanted their relationship to be over and now, that's changed.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "It's not what it seems. I went to her for comfort and she took it the wrong way Bella."

"So coming to my house was just a waste of not only your time but mine. Typical Edward."

"Honest to God, there is nothing going on between us." He was giving me that look again. The look that always had me weak in the knees. So weak, it calmed all my emotions.

"Promise?" Damn it Bella!

That's when I wanted to crawl in a whole and die. He leaned in closer, his eyes burning through mine. I was speechless all I knew was that my mouth hung low as my heart beat raced for what he was about to do. "Bella, when have I ever failed you?" he smiled crookedly. I could hear my own heart beat almost growing louder than his voice. He never backed away.

My throat was dry as I mentally remembered the last time I had a drink. The saliva dying to move down my neck was stuck as I realized I somehow stopped breathing staring back at the bright emerald eyes before me.

"Bella, are you okay?" he chuckled lightly putting an arm around my waist. I was redder than any shade ever imagined.

I nodded as he guided me down the pavement and into the building. When I said things were different, I really meant it. Ever since that kiss, how I said it meant nothing, it somehow brought us closer. Every touch, every word, every breath was like magic. To me at least. I was still a friend to him.

"Are you sure?" his cool breath tickled my skin. Flash backs of the kiss played like the end of a sad movie in my mind. I could almost feel as if it happened just seconds ago. The way our lips molded together it was as if they were made for each other, his breath, the sweetest taste you could ever imagine. And I couldn't believe how much I thought it didn't mean to me at that moment because right now, when I look back, it meant the world to me. This time I was conscious, and I knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah, I'm sure." We arrived at my locker I noticed when my mind decided to focus again. He opened it for me assuming I was a bit distracted and offered to carry my books like he use to. I didn't mind.

"So I hear you got the part." He made conversation. I checked my watch we were still early for class. I sat down on the floor by my locker. He did the same.

"Yeah." I sighed when a group of girls came up to him asking for his autograph. I should be use to this. Even when Edward wasn't famous, girls would be squealing and giggling over him even if he was dating Tanya.

"Goodbye ladies." Edward smiled at them. The girls sighed before waving goodbye and walked away. He turned to me. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I'm a little use to it now." I smiled, reassuring him.

"You will be. You're the female lead of the movie." He chuckled. I wished he hadn't reminded me. At school, I felt perfectly normal. No one had come up to me yet and that was a good thing.

"Oh gosh, don't remind me."

"This is your dream, isn't it? It can't be that bad. So are you going to be there for the shoot this week?"

I nodded. "First thing on my schedule. Are you going?"

"It's the cast of course I'll be there. You'll be taking the flight to New York right?"

"I think Jake has a private jet picking us up, I'm not too sure."

I was positive he growled at the mention of his name. "You don't like Jake." It wasn't a question.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with him now. I hardly see you Bella." His voice was sad; I didn't miss the pain behind it.

"Well you're always with Tanya, aren't you? Even after you break up."

"To be honest, I think I'm still in love with her." I had to bite my lip to prevent me from crying or saying something I would regret. Of course Edward was still in love with her. She was the only one he's ever loved since the first grade.

"Wow." I didn't know how to respond to that.

Unfortunately, Tanya passed by with a boy who I was not familiar with. She was chatting animatedly with him, flipping her hair, laughing at something he said while Irina and Kate followed behind. My eyes darted to Edward who sighed beside me. I could see the pain beginning to appear in his dull eyes. I looked to the ground tracing a few shapes with my fingers before looking back up. I figured Edward needed some time.

"You okay?" I whispered beside him. He nodded once.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Only I could ever tell what was really going on behind the forced voice of his.

"You're not." I corrected him.

"And how would you know that?"

"Your eyes become dull, your voice deepens a little having happiness forced out of it. You smile once before going serious again and the obvious, you say you're fine. I know you better than that." I blushed a little after realizing what I had just said. Didn't that seem a little stalkerish of me?

"How you know that is beyond me," he chuckled. "Have I ever mentioned how great you are?"

Great. I didn't know I could be put under an adjective. "Nope."

"Well now you know." The final bell rang alarming us to get to class. He helped me up to my feet and put his arm around me again. Sighing I actually leaned my head against his arm as we walked to class together.

"Thanks," I told him. "You're great too."

I was lying. He was everything and more.

* * *

"Look who it is!" Eric poked me teasingly as I sat down with my tray. "And Cullen?" he was confused, shocked.

"Hello Eric, Mike, everyone." I giggled to myself. He was too lazy to greet them one by one. Jessica was the most surprised in the group.

"Hi." She stuttered smiling. She was probably wondering why he was sitting with us but she smiled anyway. Not in the nervous way. In the pleased way.

"I'm Angela." Angela introduced herself. I bit my lip when I forgot I hadn't introduced any of them to Edward. They all knew who he was but he didn't. He knew them by name but they have never spoken to each other.

"Edward." He flashed her his dazzling, crooked smile.

"You're not sitting with the witch today?" Mike's tone was clearly not pleasant. He wasn't into the idea of having Edward around. That much was clear.

I kicked his foot under the table. He yelped then shot me a look. "Be nice." I said through my teeth.

"What?" he hissed. "I was just asking."

"It's okay and no I'm not."

"So are you guys like not dating anymore?" Jessica blurted out. She seemed too happy about this news.

"No," he shook his head. "No, we're not."

"Wow," she breathed. "That's like so weird 'cause you guys were like dating since forever!"

"Anyways…" By the looks of it none of us were interested about this topic. I figured changing the subject would be the best.

"So Cullen's famous now, eh?" Tyler said through a mouth full of food. I rolled my eyes. My friends were pretty ignorant.

"I suppose." Edward shrugged. Suppose?

"Dude, you don't even sound excited." Mike was surprised. I could see the green eyed monster about to come out by the way he looked when Tyler popped the famous question.

"I am," he shrugged again. "I just like to feel normal at school."

"That's really cool of you," Jessica was bobbling her head. I wondered if she knew. "Some stars would get their body guards to walk them to class and like treat everyone like so meanly!"

"I wonder who the new female lead is." Angela cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Oh my gosh!" Jessica bounced. "Like I know right? Why haven't they announced it?"

I looked at Edward who was looking back at me with the same questioning face. I wondered why they hadn't announced it but then again, the later the better. I wanted to enjoy my last almost normal days.

"Well whoever she is, she's so lucky," Jessica gushed. "I mean she has Jacob Black and you Edward."

I smiled to myself looking down at my tray. I really was lucky. I had two of my best friends in the same movie as me. How great could that go?

Hopefully, a lot.

* * *

"Bella?" I shut my locker door and threw my bag onto my shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"How about we hang out tonight? You know, just like the old days." His smile looked genuine for once.

"Edward, I can't," Unfortunately. "I have plans tonight."

And then the smile disappeared. "Oh I understand. Maybe next time then." He waved and walked away.

I stared at the back of his head as I watched him disappear down the narrow hallway. Why did he want to all of a sudden start hanging out again when he was supposedly still in love with Tanya? He never wanted to do all of this before and after so why now? And why did he go to Tanya for comfort?

I shook my head, turning around and exited the building. The rain was a light drizzle when I walked out. I walked over to Rose's car. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose were already there waiting.

"Hey Bells." They greeted me.

"Hia."

"Jasper's going to drop off Alice's car and Emmett's going to pick him up with his jeep. So you and Alice will be riding with me." Rose clarified. We all agreed and got into our assigned cars.

"So I saw you at the table with Edward while I was dropping off the attendance sheet," Alice winked at me. "What happened?"

"You're still talking to him?" Rose hissed from the driver's seat. "I thought you'd be angry."

"Angry?" Alice questioned. "Why would she be angry?"

"Because that a-"

"It's not true," I cut it immediately. "She's taking it the wrong way."

"Okay, I'm so confused."

"Apparently he went to her for comfort I don't know why or what it was for but she misunderstood all the signs. He swore there was nothing going on between them."

"That doesn't explain the car ride he gave her."

"He gave her a ride?" Alice spat out. "She has like three cars!"

"Well he gives me a ride sometimes. So I guess it was normal?" I shrugged.

"Normal my derrière."

"Rose he promised me. Edward doesn't break his promises."

"Okay, then," I think Alice could pick out the upset in my voice. "Now that we clarified Edward is still single, I think we can get back to Bella and Edward now."

"Nothing really happened." I told the both of them.

"Nothing? So he just walked beside you after almost every class and through lunch, in the morning and after school saying nothing?"

"He says he thinks he might still be in love with Tanya." My voice became sad again.

"Aw Bells, don't be so sad about that all of a sudden." Alice frowned at me.

"I'm not sad."

"Well," Rose cleared her throat. "Whatever you're feeling for Edward right now, stop it. This is going to be an Edward free night that you deserve."

"Rose is right. You need to stop thinking about that Edward. He's totally blind."

"Okay," I breathed. "No more Edward."

"No more Edward." They repeated. And we high-fived on it.

* * *

**Lalalalalalalala Silver is awesome :)  
So is Sarah but y'kno, who cares? Aha I'm kidding Sarah (if you're ever reading this).  
& YOU GUYS ARE UBER AWESOMEEE. Am I right? :)  
Review please xD**

**Let's make some conversation? Yes?  
If you were granted one wish between becoming a wolf or a vamp, which would you pick & why? o.O  
Personally, I think living forever could get boring at one point but then again, you get to see the world  
changing and you could be there at the time it happens. But heck, I'd become a vamp x)**

P.S- what Sarah wrote about the EPOV... I might do one soon depending on how well this  
story is going. I don't want to ruin it with the EPOV. I'm not confident enough to get into  
his shoes. So fingers crossed :D


	8. Chapter O8

**To be honest, I'm really not proud of myself with this chapter. I've made different drafts and I think this would turned out better than the rest so I thought I'd give it a shot. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O8: **_What You're Looking For Has Been Here The Whole Time_

* * *

"So are you excited?" Jake asked me while we got off the private plane in New York. I looked up at the dark morning sky. I had misunderstood our flight time for seven in the evening. It actually turned out to be seven in the morning so we were picked up in the middle of the night. Alice was a bit upset with the loud knocking on her door, I should add.

I just shrugged. It was around nine in the morning, it was cold and I was still sleepy. Normally, I was a morning person just not today. "I guess so."

He chuckled throwing his arm around me. "It'll be fine Bells. We have to meet for breakfast right now. We're kind of late actually." He glanced at his watch.

"Late? We're early Jake!"

"Early for you. Breakfast started at 8:30. Somebody didn't want to wake up." He whistled awkwardly.

"Well somebody didn't want to warn me about the morning call." I fought back. So he wanted to blame me on this one?

"I didn't know the pixie's number! It's not my fault you don't have a cell. You really do need one." He scoffed at me. I glared back at him.

"Well some people can't afford blackberries."

"Who says you need to get a blackberry?" he smirked.

"I'm not talking to you." I folded my arms against my chest not bothering to look at him. I already knew he was smiling.

"Oh really?" he said in that annoying tone of his. "See if you get a ride from me."

I didn't respond. He was only joking. Jake was a joker he would never just leave without me. When I looked beside me, he was gone. I looked straight ahead only to see him running to the limo. My jaw dropped to the ground as I stared at the vehicle exiting the lot. He did not just do that.

"Jake!" I screamed, running after him. But the car never stopped. "Jake!" I waved my hands in the air hoping the driver would spot me in the mirror but, he didn't.

Why was Jake doing this? He'd never do such a thing, I knew him that well. Maybe he was having a bad day. Right. That was what I was going to go with. That's what helped me from not running around like an anger management maniac. Jake was my best friend and friends always argue, right? Just like Edward and I did.

I walked into the airport noticing my hair was in a mess from the wind outside when I went through the sliding glass doors. I picked up my single luggage and went to the payphones and pulled out a few coins I needed, popping them into the hole. I dialed Jake's number. It was off.

I closed my eyes taking out the last of my coins. I had enough for another call and I almost hated myself for even thinking this. I had promised both Rose and Alice that I would avoid speaking to or seeing Edward this week. If I broke it, they would take me shopping for an entire weekend. That included going to the spa and getting together at Rose's.

It was either that or I stay here at the airport in New York for who knows how long. Times like this, I wish I did have a cell phone.

If I called any of them in Forks, that would be a waste because they wouldn't be able to come and pick me up here. Plus it was early in the morning; they'd murder me if I were to wake them up.

And then I thought, they wouldn't have to know about this. No one was going to know, Edward wouldn't tell a soul. So I quickly put in the coins and dialed Edward's number. It rang.

"Hello?" he picked up on the third ring. I could hear laughter in the background.

"Edward? It's Bella."

"Bella?" he seemed surprised and confused at the same time. "Where are you?"

"In New York."

"Are you at the hall now?"

"Nope. I'm at the airport."

"What are you still doing there?" he paused. "Jacob arrived. Aren't you suppose to-"

"Be with him? Yeah, about that…"

"Did he leave you?" his tone became fierce. I was afraid he would do something to Jake while I wasn't there.

"No," I lied. "We took separate flights."

"Did you?" he sounded as if he didn't buy it.

"Yeah," I almost stuttered. "Yeah, we did."

"So if I ask him right now, the answer would be the same?"

That would be a bad idea. "Edward," I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I didn't want any arguments to start whatsoever. "I'll just go now."

"No wait," he called. "Do you have a ride?"

"Not really." Was my remarkable response.

"Not really?" he stressed out. "Stay put, I'll come get you."

I didn't argue. "Thanks."

"I'll be there in a heart beat." He told me before hanging up. I sighed, if only he meant that as more than a friend.

* * *

"There she is!" the director, Brandon McFarland greeted me when Edward and I walked into the assigned room. I blushed lightly when I looked at the large circular clock that hung on the exquisite golden wall. "It's so nice of you to join us. We thought you weren't going to make it. Jacob here says there was a delay."

My eyes darted to Jacob who smiled back at me. I took it that he said that to reason my delay. "Uh, yeah." I agreed.

"Have a seat." He told me. I walked down the lengthy table and sat down, along with fifty other people, beside Jacob. I noticed Edward gave me a stiff glance when he sat across from me. There was an empty seat next to him. I suddenly felt awful.

"Yes Bella, it's so nice of you to join us." Jake whispered in my ear mimicking Brandon's accent. It had me in giggles. I felt Edward's warm eyes glance at me but, I didn't look up.

"Well, look who decided to play games." I whispered back.

"I'm excellent at tag." He grinned proudly.

I reached out my hand and tapped him on the shoulder. "Tag. You're it." I grinned back at him.

"Darn." He pretended to look upset causing me to roll my eyes. What a childlike boy.

"Not so much anymore, huh?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I should remind you, I hate it when I'm out run at my own game."

"Then don't start one if you can't finish it." I flashed him a quick smile. He rolled his eyes then grinned telling me the game wasn't over.

"Just eat." He handed me a glass plate and began filling it with various breakfast foods. He set it in front of me. I looked at the plate before me with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's a freaking mountain of sugar!" the bottom layer were two squared waffles topped with strawberries, kiwi, whipped cream as tall as two of my fingers put together, sprinkles, a river of chocolate syrup and a cherry on top.

"There are fruits," he pointed to it. I looked at him with an obvious look. "That's healthy."

"Mhm."

"Well, dig in!"

I didn't realize the entire table was staring at us as we were in our own little world. I felt myself already blushing when the director cleared his throat.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"As I was saying…" I hadn't known he was speaking to begin with. "Production will begin after the weekend here in New York and we'll hopefully wrap up the filming by the end of this month. Now, I have spoken enough I'm sure you are all very tired of me," he chuckled along with a few other people. "Enjoy your breakfast and I'll see you on Monday!"

"I missed a lot didn't I?"

"Yes you did. You and Jake." Edward replied. I had meant to ask Jake but I guess he heard as well. To be honest, I forgot he was there.

I know it sounds bizarre because of the fact that my mind never lets him leave but I have to say, it was extremely awkward in the cab ride here with him. I mean, it wasn't like those days where I can say hi to him and then gage into conversation. We just sat down, not speaking to each other. But that was good right? I mean technically I didn't exactly break the promise. I didn't even look at him in the car or speak to him. Plus, how would Alice and Rose find out? They wouldn't.

"Yeah thanks we kind of already figured that out." Jake rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't speaking to you. I was talking to Bella."

"Well, clearly Bella wasn't speaking to you either when she was looking at me the whole time."

"Shut your mouth, mongrel." Edward hissed when Jake got up from his chair.

"Why don't you make m-"

"Guys! Stop it!" I yelled out. The table's eyes were focused on us once again. "Just stop it!" I screamed again. "And sit down!" I placed my hand on Jake's shoulder and pushed him back onto the chair.

"What's going on here?" Brandon came up to us. "Everyone please get back to your activities." He told the others.

"Nothing, sir." Edward replied.

"It sure didn't sound like nothing. We need to cooperate whether there is a dilemma or not," he eyed the three of us carefully. "Especially when you three are the lead roles of the movie. I want no fighting whatsoever."

I looked at Jake. Why did he tell me his part wasn't as big as Edward's if he was the other lead?

"He started it." Jake groaned, sinking back onto his seat.

"Look guys, I'm an outgoing guy. I love to have fun but if you guys don't want to work together as a team, the fun is over. I hate to do this but, for the next month or so until this movie is over, I want the three of you to hang out for publicity. No arguing, no physical or verbal bullying. You start Monday. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." The three of us mumbled together. I didn't find it that bad. After all I do hang out with the both of them it's just not with the both of them together. This wasn't going to turn out so well.

"Good," Brandon smiled. "See, aren't we getting along already?"

"Oh yeah," Jake said sarcastically. "I'm having so much fun."

"That's the kind of spirit I like to hear." He smiled and went back to the front of the table.

I sighed leaning back onto my chair. When I looked up I saw tension being thrown back and forth between the death glares Edward and Jake were sharing. They never blinked. Their eyes were locked onto each other's. I wondered if they were mentally murdering each other.

"That's a wrap everyone. Thanks for coming out for breakfast. Could Edward, Bella, Jacob, James, Laurent, Victoria, Jane and Renesmee please make their way to the limo out front?"

I got up and shrugged on my jacket. Jake followed beside me with Edward on my right. We haven't even begun our "obligation" and already it was awkward being in the same room as them. Why couldn't they get along like the rest of us?

We walked out back into the black stretched limo. I took my regular seat between the two of them and rested my head back onto the seat closing my eyes and wishing this would turn out better than I expected.

* * *

"Hey, Bella a bunch of us are going to grab a coffee downstairs. Do you want to join us?" Renesmee, the girl who's playing my character's best friend came up to me with a sweet smile. She was fifteen and a half, almost Jake's age. She was adorable.

"Actually, I'm kind of full since breakfast," which was literally five hours ago. I've been here at the studio since. "Thanks though."

"It's no problem. We'll meet you back up here. See ya." She waved and skipped down the wooden hallway.

I went into my little one day dressing room and sat on the sofa pulling the phone with me. I quickly dialed Rose's number.

"Hello?" she picked up shortly.

"Hi, it's Bella. You don't know how glad I am to hear your voice." I sighed.

She laughed. "Having fun at the shoot?"

"Oh lots," I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "I've been here for five hours doing nothing but putting on make-up, changing, being photographed then removing my make-up, putting on some more, getting dressed into a different outfit and then being photographed again. It just goes on endlessly."

"Don't worry. You'll get use to it. That's how I felt with Alice but now; look at what I've become. I go shopping twice, almost three times, a week now!" she said proudly.

"I'll never get use to this. My breaks only ten minutes long. I didn't even know they gave breaks but oh well at least I get to get away from this for a bit."

"What exciting outfits have you got into so far?"

"By exciting you mean dreading? Well my outfits are plain since that's what my character likes but I've gotten into dresses and heels as just a cast shoot, not dressing up as our characters. I actually like getting into my character's shoes. She doesn't need to go through this and I don't need to dress up as much. Just a little touch ups, some jeans and a shirt."

"Sounds boring," she yawned. "I mean, the character part but the cast part sounds like fun. I can't wait to see these. When does the magazine come out again?"

"I don't really know to be honest I don't really care."

"I bet you look hot in them Bella so don't worry. Listen I have to go I'm kind of paying for long distance. So I'll talk to you as soon as you get back. Alice says hi by the way."

"Yeah you too. Tell her I say hi. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and went out to where the clothing racks were. The shoot for the movie itself was over and done with so now we were taking a regular shoot were we got to choose our own clothing and have our own fun.

I saw that Renesmee was back along with everyone else. They joined me at the racks beginning to go through the many articles of clothing.

"This is kind of funky," Renesmee danced putting the rainbow coloured dress in front of her. "We should all pick a colour from the rainbow and dress up in that colour!" she exclaimed.

"I guess so," Jane shrugged. Jane was playing my character's sister. In the plot, her name is Skye Summers. She was a year younger than April who is seventeen but in reality, Jane was actually fourteen. Though the make-up artists worked their magic and made her look older. "I'll be yellow."

"I call red!" Victoria shouted. Her hair was already fire red so that would suite her.

"Orange!" Renesmee grinned. Funny how their colours matched their hair.

"Blue." James grinned. In this case, it matched his eyes.

"Green!" Laurent had already picked out a pair of green jeans. They had so many clothing for us, it wasn't impossible to find anything.

"I guess I'll be violet." I shrugged.

"I'll be indigo!" Jake had a goofy grin on his face. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

"I guess that leaves me with white?" Edward shrugged.

"White's not really…" Renesmee trailed off. "Whatevs, it'll do."

"Okay let's get changed and meet back here. Go!" Victoria was already halfway to her dressing room. I ran into mine after grabbing violet shorts, leggings, heels, a violet striped hat, a cami and a cardigan. I was going to get sick of violet soon enough.

When I came out, everyone else did at the same time. We all lined up accordingly to our colours in the room we were being photographed in. Again, I was in the middle of Edward and Jake. Can this day go any more dreadful?

"Wow," our photographer Stacey Ink came out to greet us again. "Who came up with this idea?" she was grinning so widely, she was enjoying this as well.

We all pointed to Renesmee. "Of course."

"Well then, let's get started!" she clapped her hands together and we got into our first pose.

Everyone looked amazing in each colour. Mind I say, especially Edward. Edward looked completely striking in his white outfit, it really suited him. It brought out his crazy bronze colour and his piercing green eyes. In my opinion, I say he should start to wear that colour more.

While we got into positions, I looked to my right seeing that Edward and Jake were actually standing about less than a meter apart for the first time today laughing at a joke being shared. I'd say that was an improvement. Maybe they'd actually start to get along, who knows?

Maybe I'm right, maybe I'm wrong but that would be a miracle.

* * *

"Was it like magic?" Alice rolled around on her bed with a big beam on her face so she was on her elbows and was facing me.

"It was fun after the five hours of torture. The make-up artists actually left us alone and we got to do whatever we wanted." I reached my hand into the large bowl of popcorn, popping half a handful into my mouth.

"Wow," she breathed. "I'd love to have my own studio one day."

"You've told me a million times Alice." I chuckled.

"I know it just feels so far until I'm finally finished with school and I could move onto pursuing my career. I literally can't wait until then." She whined.

I stared at the popcorn bowl blankly remembering a dress Alice sewed for me on my thirteenth birthday. It was beautiful and quite impressive for a thirteenth year old to create if you asked me. I felt as if a light bulb was actually above my head, blinking brightly with a 'ding!'

"Hey remember that dress you sewed for my birthday?" I asked her. She looked up from her blanket and met me with curious eyes.

"Of course. It was my first creation, why do you ask?"

"And your book of designs? Maybe you could send it into a fashion company. I'm sure they'd love it Alice."

"I haven't designed anything since then Bella. I don't know if I still can."

"You love fashion don't you? And drawing, you can draw well. Why not give it a try again?" Alice use to spend all of her free time in her room with her sketch pad, drawing her own designs. She received her first sewing machine when she was twelve out of begging and whining of course. I would never understand why Alice stopped this habit if she loved fashion that much. She's dreamt of it for so long yet she gave up on it years ago. I guess she just moved onto shopping and dressing up in other's creations rather than her own.

"You know what Bella? You're right," she nodded at my brilliancy. "I'll wear my own designs from now on. Thanks," she smiled at me. "You're just great. Has anyone ever told you that?"

_"Have I ever mentioned how great you are?" _

_"Nope."_

_"Well, now you know." _

"Edward." I told her after I had my little flashback moment to our conversation.

Alice groaned out loud. "If I hear his name again I'm going to combust!"

I had to laugh at that. "I'm sorry! You asked me."

"I didn't literally want you to answer it. Geeze, Bell. When are you ever going to get over him?" then her eyes became questioning. "Have you spoken to him?"

I shook my head. "Oh no, of course not. We made a promise didn't we?"

Her expression became accusing now with one eyebrow lifted. "How 'bout at the shoot?"

"I didn't even go near him unless I was asked to but that's not my fault. And if I was near him, I kept my mouth shut."

She was glaring. "Are you sure?"

"Are you accusing me of lying? Alice I'm hurt." My hand flew to my chest as I faked my hurt.

"Okay, if you say so." She sang with that same accusing tone.

"Anyway, how was school?"

"The same. Everyone's talking about the mysterious April Summers."

"Oh yeah I spoke to my director after the shoot. Apparently they want to keep it a secret for a while until the promotions come out."

"Which will be…?"

I shrugged. "Maybe next week?"

"Well you better enjoy the last of your not exactly normal days Miss Swan because once that announcement comes out, girls will be going after you."

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you mean, what do I mean? You have Edward Cullen and Jacob Black in the same movie as you. They're like icons now Bell."

"You're right." I feared for my future.

"But who cares, it's not like they'd have a chance."

"Hey!" I slapped her on the arm lightly. "You never know. Jake could date a fan. Stars don't always have to go out with other celebrities."

"Or Edward could." She added in, whistling.

"He loves Tanya remember?"

"I could change that." She had that mischievous look in her eyes.

"Oh really?" I questioned. "And how would you do that?"

"Just like what you guys say, don't underestimate the pixie." She winked at me.

She was up to something. I had a feeling it wouldn't turn out so well.

* * *

**Okay so my reason to why this chapter is completely suckish, to those who didn't enjoy it like I did, was because I sort of wanted to show the differences between Edward and Jacob.  
You know how Bella says Jake is the fun one and Edward's more responsible? I thought I should just add that in as well as the photoshoot. I honestly don't know how that works, I've  
never gone to one or read about one so I didn't write much about it. And of course, a little part of getting to know Alice :)**

**Review please! :D**

**-kaTe.**


	9. Chapter O9

**Hey guys, sorry for the really long wait! I hope you guys aren't bored of this story anymore :( Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O9: **_Why Can't You See You Belong With Me?_

* * *

"Get out of here leech!" Jacob's growl was not distant as the voices became louder and nearer. I kept my eyes closed focusing back on sleep but sleep was not an option for me right now.

"Put a sock in it mongrel!" Edward hissed back. I opened my eyes to see the two sending death glares to one another. They were positioned in the kitchen. I could see Edward's hands curling up to fists by his side.

I groaned out loud at the sun peeking through the window and landing only on my face. I shut my eyes again and rolled out of bed. Edward was at my side.

"See what you did?" Edward turned to Jake and then to me, indicating my unsleeping form. "I'm sorry," he whispered to me. His eyes grew with delight. "Did I wake you?"

"The two of you did," I muttered. "But I was bound to wake up anyway," I looked at the digital clock. "We have to leave in two hours." It was 5:30 in the morning. What were the two doing up so early?

"Well if Edward here just listened to me-"Jake's voice grew with poison. He snarled at Edward, who did the same back before fixing his eyes on me again.

"Stop it you two! Today's our first day of publicity and I don't want to ruin this! Jake you've already ruined last week's meeting by leaving me stranded at the airport! What does the director think of me now?" I was in a glare by the time I finished my little unexpected meltdown. Jake's eyes were wide and I could almost see Edward forcing back a grin in the corner of my eye.

"Last week you acted as if it weren't a big deal." Jake reminded me with a smirk. I only threw daggers at him with my mind.

"Ever thought she was just being kind to you?" Edward retorted.

"She can speak for herself. What are you? Her secretary?"

"What if I were?" Edward shot back.

This was driving me insane! It was bad enough the three of us were stuck in a movie, not to mention the publicity for a month and now we were to share a hotel room while we were here filming. Brandon McFarland was torturing me. He may as well handcuff me to the two idiots while he's at it. Wait...he kinda did.

"Ugh!" I raised my hands to my head frustratingly. "I'm going to get ready and I want to see the two of you alive and well when I come out. Got it?"

They both nodded as I turned my back to them. I had to take one last look before I entered the bathroom after getting my toiletries and clothing for today to make sure they hadn't already started murdering each other. God only knows what they'd do while I wasn't monitoring them.

I stripped my clothes off and let the warm water relax my muscles. I haven't felt so serene since most likely a few weeks ago when my life was normal. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to handle this lifestyle. The paprazzi's, early wakeup calls for filming, going through "Bella Barbie" only not with Alice and Rose this time, it felt like a nightmare I was stuck in, only I chose to be in this hell of a dream. I don't think I'd go back though.

It was typical of Alice to choose my outfit, to select something much unlike me. At least she didn't go overboard this time. I picked up the brown sweater dress and dark skinny jeans she had labeled "Monday" for me when she brought it over during the weekend. She had my outfits in order for the week and told me she'd be back during the weekend. I simply told her "No" but Alice didn't take no for an answer.

I quickly put everything on but not the death traps she wanted me in. Hell, I'd just wear flats. It's not like she'd be here to see I "disobeyed" her. I blow dried my hair and let it loose. I figured putting it into a ponytail would upset Rose. She always told me to leave it straight. I was afraid the two would be watching me from somewhere.

I didn't have to apply makeup. My makeup artists were going to take care of it. I looked in the mirror one last time. Small bags appeared beneath my dull eyes from lack of sleep. I don't know how everyone else could handle all of this. I looked horrible, in my opinion. I shrugged all thoughts off. I didn't want to be like Alice or Rose complaining about their looks.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Edward and Jake were sitting on opposite couches watching a random show on T.V. They had already gotten dressed and were waiting for me. I hope I hadn't taken too long.

And needless to say, they were still breathing with no marks or bruises. I smiled at the two. Getting along shouldn't be so hard.

"Finally you're done." Jake rolled his eyes and fixed them on the T.V. again.

"A masterpiece doesn't take ten minutes to create." I grinned when I mimicked Alice's words. Jake rolled his eyes; Edward flashed me his crooked smile. I felt myself beaming back at him when I told myself to stop. His heart belonged to Tanya, not me.

_But why?_ My conscience asked. Why did he love Tanya? Tanya was only a dilemma in his life. When he cried, I was there. Was she? No. He cried over her, he beat himself because of her and she took away the smile that I loved every time he was down. I understood him more than that Tanya ever will. Times like this I would always ask myself, in my mind, if he ever thought just maybe he belonged with me?

Would he ever see the day? _No. No he wouldn't._ I wondered if I'd eventually get tired of waiting.

"She can take her time if she wants to Jacob." Edward muttered with a bored tone. He got up from the sofa and joined me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He chuckled. "You have me Bella, it's going to be fine." He referred to the annoying paparazzi he knew I feared. Jake was in the background moving his lips mimicking Edward. I shot him a glare and he stopped.

I hadn't realized the gaze Edward and I shared until Jake cleared his throat. "If you two don't stop confessing your love for each other in a stare, we may not make it out of this hotel room if you know what I mean." He chuckled at the end.

I scoffed and I knew I was already blushing. "Jake!"

"Relax Bells, I was just kidding."

"Well that wasn't funny." I mumbled putting on the flats instead of the red heels Alice wanted me to wear.

Edward put his hand on the small of my back, leading us outside of our suite. Jake locked the door and walked in front of us not bothering to hold the door and wait for us when the elevator arrived. Instead, he let the door close so Edward and I had to wait for the next one.

Edward's fists were already curled up. "The things I'll do to that boy…" he trailed off when he realized he was glaring at me. I was already afraid.

"But I won't hurt him," he assured me with his famous dazzling smile.

"What's with the sudden change in mood?" I asked him.

"If I harm him, it'll upset you and I don't want to see you get hurt." He spoke the words slowly. Edward was so protective. Sometimes it was sweet, just like this moment. I was blushing, I could tell by the burning feeling of my cheeks. Edward's smile only grew fonder.

Little did he know, he's already hurt me.

My remarkable response to his words that almost had me in a heart failure, were "Okay. Thanks." When we entered the elevator. Again, he had his arm around my waist. I didn't neglect it. Honestly, I enjoyed having his company.

"It's about time," Jacob was seated on a chair in the lobby looking bored.

"Someone decided to play games again," I half growled. Jacob's attitude was not impressive and I wasn't going to let him get away this time.

"Bells, what's wrong?" He pulled me away from Edward's grip. "Are you mad at me?" his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Jacob why do you have to be such a… such… such-"

"Go on, say it." He encouraged me. His grin grew from ear to ear.

"Jerk!" was all I could say. I thought about calling him the "A" word but that wasn't like me.

"Jerk?" Jacob laughed with much hilarity. It was so loud it echoed around us. Edward stood behind me with a protective hand around my waist. "Is that all you can come up with?"

Now Jacob was really getting on my nerves. This was unlike him. Just days ago we were in La Push having fun on motorcycles and jumping off cliffs, now he was beginning to play games that I don't like to play and teasing me about my weak choice of vocabulary. So what I did next surprised me.

I pulled my hand back and punched him in the chest. The pain hit me in the hand as I realized Jake didn't feel the force in the punch, I did. My left hand gripped onto my right- the one I punched him with- as I quietly yelped in pain.

"Whose fault was that?" Jake whistled in obviousness.

"Why are you so hard?!" I hissed at him looking back at my hand. I hoped it wasn't broken.

"You're just so weak Bells," he laughed. Edward was holding my hand, surprisingly not murdering Jacob right now. "Are you okay though? That was a good attempt I have to say." He snorted with amusement.

"I'd like to attempt," Edward's voice grew with venom. "Maybe I could hit harder than Bella and actually cause you some damage. Look at her hand." He lifted it halfway to reach Jake's face.

"Nah," he shrugged. "Maybe next time and her hand was not my fault."

"Jake just go away."

"If you really want me to…"

"I do. Just go. Leave!"

"Fine. Bells but really, it wasn't my fault and if you really did want to hurt me, try a crowbar next time." He turned his heel and exited the hotel. I stared back at him and watched his tall figure through the window as he made his way down the busy streets of NYC.

"Bella, does it still hurt?" By the way Edward looked at me, I had forgotten about my hand. I snapped back into reality and looked at it. A little portion of my hand was a light purple. It didn't hurt though. It was just one of those stinging moments that go away after a few minutes. Next time, I'd be sure to have a crowbar when I hit him.

"No." I sighed and leaned onto him.

"Are you positive? Do you need an ice pack? Maybe we should get you checked."

I giggled. Edward was adorable when he panicked. "I'm fine Edward, just hungry that's all."

"Well we have a good hour until we have to meet up. Would you like to grab breakfast with me?" he grinned, showing me his sparkling white teeth. I couldn't help but nod like an idiot.

"I'd love to." And with that he helped me up and placed his arm around me once again.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me when we walked back from the small café. Needless to say, reporters had found us and the cameras clicked like crazy. The new April Summers was already released so it was sure cameras would be following me. Edward kindly asked for some privacy and most of them went away, others pretended like they didn't hear him. Our breakfast was shorter than I wanted to be.

"Nothing." It was the truth. Of course he didn't believe me. He stopped us and leaned me against the brick wall of a shop. He captured me between his hands. I looked up at him, gulping every now and then. His crooked smile appeared.

"What are you thinking now?" he whispered into my ear. His cool breath tickled my neck.

"T-that we should b-be going n-now." I stuttered so much I had to look down at my shoes. Unfortunately for me, he placed a finger on my chin and brought my head up.

He smirked and removed his hands from the wall. We walked together side by side again to the filming area we were to be reporting to in half an hour. The whole time he walked with a smile on his face.

I couldn't help but wonder if he enjoyed leading me on. It wasn't fair. At all that he could play with my emotions when he didn't even return them back. And I was angry with myself that I fell harder for him and he wasn't there to catch me. I needed to learn how to get back at him. That's where Alice and Rose were going to come in. I'd talk to them as soon as I get back.

The second he slid his hand down my back was the moment I knew the game had begun. If that's how he wanted to play, then so be it. I couldn't help but match the grin on his face.

I couldn't help but think of the fact I know is true. Edward and I were flirting. That was a good sign, right?

* * *

We sat at a long extended table for the last half hour going over our lines and the highlight of the day. I hadn't expected this "little meeting"- as they called it- to be so lengthy. Not that I had a problem with it, it was just the minor signals Edward was doing beside me to make me go crazy. I think he caught onto my plan. I couldn't believe the things I'd do just to be fair with Edward and should I say, get him to notice me. Ugh. I felt desperate. This wasn't like me, I have to admit. Was it this lifestyle that affected my personality in some way?

Edward was playing with a piece of my hair every now and then when the director wasn't looking. So, when I had my chance, I placed my hand on his thigh and moved it up. I bit my lip to his shocked expression to keep from bursting into laughter. He grabbed my hand and placed it back onto my side. This was much too easy, I thought.

Ever since my little act, Edward hadn't touched me. When this meeting was over and we began into wardrobe and makeup, Edward didn't come close to me either. He kept distance but I could see, in the corner of my eyes, him darting his green orbs in my direction every now and then. It felt good.

I sat onto my assigned seat while the lady, Gabby was her name, began applying makeup I hadn't known the name of. I had gotten dressed earlier in just jeans and shirt. I loved that my character was plain and not girly like Renesmee's.

I read over my script while they were doing my hair and what not? The plot of the movie was so cliché but had an interesting background behind it. My character came from a rough family. Her mother was murdered by her father, who later on ended his life because he couldn't take the guilt and thought he was better off dead. So April had to move into an orphanage where she was adopted years later. The story takes place modern day. April has one sister, who is played by Jane and two best friends played by Edward and Renesmee. James Miller was his name and Renesmee's character was Elaine Jenkins. James was born blind. Even though James was good looking and all the girls wanted him, he didn't think he needed a relationship to prove he wasn't different. Together he and April were sadistic against the world. Elaine was adopted by April's neighbors so that's how they became friends. It was difficult for April to let people in but she felt as though she needed those people. Neither of them spoke to anyone besides each other. Evan Richards, played by Jacob, comes into April's life due to a bet to create her into a "prom queen". He doesn't understand her but tried to win her heart but in the end, James shows her thirteen reasons why she deserves to smile.

I thought about why Jacob told me that Edward had the better role and his was only minor. The only idea that glued to my mind was the fact that his character lost in the end. Was that the problem? I flipped through the pages of my script and looked for any scenes that involved mouth to mouth and things like that. There were two with Jacob and I and a few with Edward towards the end. Is that why they disliked each other?

"Hey Bells, you ready?" Jake's voice appeared beside me. I looked up from my fingers to the mirror.

"I'm still angry with you." I spoke the words slowly. He smiled again. Why was he always smiling? What was so funny?

He nodded. "Okay," he stretched out the word with dancing eyes. "But we're starting with scene twelve." He winked at me before leaving my dressing room. I flipped back to the page with scene twelve.

_Evan and April's first kiss. _It said. I felt myself groan and let my head fall to my hands. It wasn't just Evan and April's first moment. It was mine and Jacob's. And I wasn't ready for this. As far as I'm concerned, it would only cause more disagreements between the three of us.

I got up from my seat and out of the dressing room to meet everyone else on the set of the film. I took a deep breath as I approached the house. I was being touched up with more make-up before the director yelled "Action!"

For this scene, I was going over to Evan's house and that was where we were to have our first encounter. Edward was behind the camera watching me with concerned eyes. I think he caught onto my nervousness. He nodded once at me when I looked back at him.

"3," the director began counting. "2, 1, action!"

I walked towards the steps carefully, watching my feet and trying hard not to fall. This was the first scene and I didn't want them to have to yell "cut" every now and then because of me. I rang the doorbell and waited.

Jake opened it greeting me with a supposedly seductive grin. "Hey," he greeted me in his husky voice. "Come in."

"Hi," I replied back in a quiet tone. April was supposed to be uncomfortable. After all, she's kept only to herself and friends. This Evan character was the only one she'd let in who wasn't already a part of her life. I walked in and he took my coat.

"Let's skip the boring parts," Jake took my hand and led me to his bedroom. He gently pushed me to the direction of his bed where I took a seat looking up at him with saddening eyes.

I took off my bag and began taking out my binders when he looked at me. "What are you doing?" there were at least four cameras surrounding us.

"I… we're doing homework aren't we?" I asked.

He shook his head with a smile plastered on his face. "Tell me about your James." He sat down beside me. Too close beside me.

"He's my best friend." I replied back with a bored tone. I wasn't supposed to show emotion.

"For how long?"

"Since I can remember." April was seventeen and she had met James when she was four. She was young when her parents perished, two to be exact so he doesn't remember anything. She was just told by her adopted parents when they thought she was old enough.

"Seems to me like you guys are more than just friends." Jake eyed me in a way that would have frightened me but I remembered, we were just acting.

"N-no." I stuttered when he leaned in closer.

"You're right," he whispered against my ear. "Because would James ever get the guts to do this?" that's when he crashed his lips to mine. It was rough and it was urgent. Almost like the kiss Edward and I shared. His lips felt uncomfortable with mine and I wasn't so into it but I was glad because that's how they wanted the kiss to look. He didn't pull away. Was this suppose to be a long kiss? He licked the bottom of my lip for access but I didn't allow it as I remembered what I was supposed to do next. I roughly pushed him off of me; he flew back a few meters as I fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" his tone became angry. I breathed heavily on the floor as I looked up at him.

"Cut!" the director yelled.

I honestly have to say, this was one of the stupidest scenes ever written and the lines Jake said were a poor excuse to get a girl. Whoever wrote this script was obviously just plain bored while scripting this.

"Good job Jacob and Bella!" everyone clapped their hands together as we exited the house.

"You did great Bella," one of the producers complimented me. "You could really feel the awkwardness of the moment. Great job!" It really was awkward, believe me.

I kept distant from Jacob and decided to go see Edward. He was in his dressing room when I found him.

"Hey."

"Bella." He nodded but didn't look at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I didn't think, I put my arms around his waist.

He held onto my hands. "This," he tore my embrace a part. "This is wrong."

"What do you mean?" I was humiliated. I could feel the tears building up but I fought hard to hold them back.

He kept shaking his head. Was it disappointment? "I can't do this Bella."

"I'm sorry," I whined hopelessly. "I didn't mean to-"

"Sh," he placed a finger to my lips. "Tell me Bella, tell me if you really don't feel anything."

I didn't have time to reply because the next thing I knew, our bodies crushed together leaving no space between us; our lips had connected moving in synch, molding together perfectly. I could taste the sweetness of his breath when I opened my mouth for access. Our tongues battled for dominance and this kiss had me weak in the knees. It was everything I've ever imagined and more. It wasn't urgent and it didn't feel wrong. It felt as if we loved each other for so long and we finally found what we were looking for.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hitched my legs up so it wrapped around his waist. But he let me down all too soon, after the exact second he touched my legs. When he let me down, I had to sit.

"So tell me," he breathed. "Did you feel anything?"

It took me a moment to regain my thoughts and put myself together. "Edward?" I looked up at him. He stood in front of me. "I think that should have been our first kiss."

His crooked smile appeared. "Is that what you were thinking the entire time?"

I nodded. "And it did mean something to me. A lot more than our first one."

"What did you think about the first?"

It was confession time. "It meant the world to me." I whispered. That drew him nearer to me. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head against his chest and he entwined our fingers together.

"And what are you thinking now?" he asked. It didn't bother me that he always wanted to know what was on my mind but asking constantly every minute proved he was much too curious.

"What I'm thinking is… if you're still in love with Tanya." I forced the words out of my mouth and he only squeezed my hand for a second before letting go. I felt myself frown when he placed me back to where I was seated before.

I spoke all too soon.

* * *

**Review guys! (_Pleaseeee!)_**

Next update should be soon, I promise you.

:D


	10. Chapter 1O

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) I think you're really going to like this chapter :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: **_How Could You Not Know Baby, You Belong With Me_

* * *

"We're so glad you're back!" Rose embraced me into a hug much too quick before I had grabbed my luggage. She let go of me, a wide smile grew onto her flawless face. Her icy blue eyes beamed in happiness.

"And it's good to be back." I let out a deep breath greeting everyone with a wave. Emmett picked me up and engulfed me into a bear hug. I literally could not breathe and yet, I missed his hugs. I missed my teddy bear. He set me down on my feet and offered to carry my two suitcases.

"Thanks." I told him.

"So how's the Big Apple?" Jasper asked me as we walked side by side to the doors of the airport. I felt myself groan out in tiredness when the arrival of the paparazzi's became clear in the distance. The flashes had already started coming.

"It's… big," Edward responded with a small chuckle. He didn't seem bothered by the cameras. He only smiled back at them, even waved to a few screaming fans. I guess word got around we were heading back to the sunny Phoenix for a few days. Since Edward, Jacob and I were minors, we still had school to attend to. Actually, we only came back to pack some more because we'd be homeschooled in New York while we weren't filming.

I was too distracted by the annoying flashes coming my way to notice right away the look Edward was giving me. He was smiling down at me, his green eyes growing with amusement because of my reaction towards fame. I rolled my eyes at him.

He only smiled wider. And it was awkward being around him after our little encounter yesterday. All I ever thought about was the kiss, the dizziness of my head, and my craving for more. I wanted to feel his soft lips against mine again. I wanted to hear our panting afterwards because it was one hell of a kiss. I wanted him to look at me with love and not just the friendly way. I wanted to feel like I belonged, like I was treasured.

So I had to go on and ruin the moment by asking if he still loved his ex-girlfriend. He took a minute to gather his thoughts before he responded with, "Oh."

Just, "Oh". It wasn't even a complete sentence it was a one syllable word that didn't even make sense. Oh. What was that suppose to mean? Oh, sorry I forgot about her? Oh what? Needless to say, I did get a little angry.

So then I asked him what "Oh" was suppose to mean and he told me, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I remember staring at the floor in humiliation. I remember thinking; _he didn't want to kiss me? _And that he definitely still loved Tanya. I was just… there. It was a strange encounter. Something so unexpected and the entire time, he didn't want to kiss me. Or at least I think he didn't.

"I need to sort things out with Tanya," he told me after a couple of meltdowns but only in my mind. I couldn't scream at Edward. It would hurt me. And as if he could read my mind, he added, "And I never regretted that."

That told me everything was okay between us so all the angry emotions went away and replaced my heart with fluttering feelings I could never get rid of.

It wasn't awkward when he pulled me in for a hug or sang me to sleep that night but it was uncomfortable arriving back in Phoenix with him, his arm around my shoulders. I guess it was because I knew that in a matter of hours he'd be away from me, face to face with Tanya. And who knows what could happen? She may be onto him again and I'd never get my chance. Edward was so blind sometimes- actually sometimes was an understatement- he was blind all the time and I tried to make him see that I was there for him yesterday but all he could tell me was to wait.

Wait. That word. That long period of time, waiting. I could not wait for Edward again just when I thought I had him. I had waited ever since I could remember and he wanted me to wait some more. It didn't seem fair but I loved Edward. I'd wait for him. I'd roam the earth just to be with him. I'd do anything. I was that desperate… and I didn't want to be but with Edward, it didn't seem as bad as I expected it to be. Desperate wasn't even the word that could describe how much I wanted to be with him. He was my best friend and it was normal to have crushes and eventually fall in love with your best guy friend. But like all the stories told, not everyone gets what they want but in the end, it always turns out to be the happy ending for the girl and her best friend. Just like Edward and me right?

I could feel something going on between us. He wanted to kiss me, even though I told myself he didn't just so I could get over him but those thoughts could not be changed. I knew he felt something and I did too. He just couldn't ignore those feelings. I knew I couldn't.

I found my head ducked under Edward's arm for protection and to keep me away from the paparazzi. We climbed into Emmett's jeep and drove away from the airport. It was a bit difficult to get out of the lot at first because of the crowd surrounding the jeep and I wondered when the fandom would die down.

I've read the book all of last night since I could not sleep and it was amazing I have to admit. But I couldn't understand the hype surrounding this movie and novel. Was it the book itself? Or Edward's character that they loved the most? Edward's character was astonishing. He was described as being a sweet, caring, romantic, basically what your dream boy would be imagined as, that it really made playing April Summers easier. I could feel her emotions throughout the novel and I learn how her character develops when she realizes she had what she was looking for all along. A best friend who loved her with all his heart, someone who cared and not just cared about her life situation but her. Someone who she could trust and was committed to forever with. If only love seemed so easy to find… so easy to obtain.

"Tired?" Alice asked when I leaned my head against the window. They all had wine glasses in their hands but were filled with juice and not any alcoholic beverages.

"A little," I told her keeping my eyes fixed when I knew Edward was looking at me, "Did Jake call yet?"

"I thought you were mad at him," Alice raised an eyebrow at me. I noticed she had them done since the last time I've seen her. They were more thin and curved up.

"Well I just want to see if he's okay," Jake was still in New York with Renesmee. He didn't want to come back. He had mentioned he had enough clothing with him and he could just buy some more. "I won't be seeing him for a few days."

"You'll live," Rose sneered playfully, "He's getting on my nerves since after what you told me."

I smiled to myself when I remembered the conversation I had with both Alice and Rose about the little argument between Jake and I. They had been so angry with his attitude, they were going insane. I had to hold the phone away from my ear a few meters away.

"I can't believe you punched him!" Emmett burst out into laughter. His juice almost spilled onto my jeans, "You go Bellarella!"

I shot him a look. "It rhymes." He shrugged innocently.

"Anyways," Jasper knew how my emotions were changing. I wasn't in the mood to talk about the little conflict between me and Jake. I loved Jake as my best friend and I was a little upset that I had done that to him, "Cheers to having our friends back!" he grinned and raised his glass in for a toast.

One by one we all joined our glasses in the air and laughing. I could feel Edward's eyes on me and this time I returned the gaze.

"And cheers to something new," he added in with his crooked smile, "To a growing and everlasting friendship." He concluded and we all clinked our glasses together one last time just like the old days in L.A.

_Something new. _What could that be?

* * *

"Hey Bells," Charlie's head poked through the door. He held out our black cordless phone, "It's Edward." He told me.

"Of course." Alice rolled her eyes when I practically jumped from my bed to grab the phone. I could hear Alice giggling at my foolishness. Charlie smiled and closed the door.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone. Alice kept rolling her eyes. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to ask you to leave." I hissed at her.

"Yeah, yeah just talk to your lover boy." She teased.

"_Alice is still there?" _Edward asked in annoyance. I could almost see him rolling his eyes.

"Unfortunately," I sighed. "What's up?"

"_I was wondering if you'd like to come over. Esme misses you a lot."_

Coming over sounded good. I hadn't been to his house since that day I was doing math homework and had to leave when Tanya called. "Come over? Right now?" I looked at the time it was a little after seven in the evening.

"Take me with you!" Alice mouthed in the background. I bit my lip. I wasn't sure what to say.

"_That would be nice."_

"Am I coming?" Alice asked in the background.

"Alice wants to know if she could come." I spoke into the phone. Edward let out a sigh. I almost laughed. He didn't seem to want Alice to be there either.

"_I suppose," _I could tell he was just being nice. _"I'll see you in a bit?"_

"Yeah. Bye."

"So…?" Alice raised her eyebrow waiting for a response.

"Yes you can come." I rolled my eyes when she jumped off the bed.

"Great! Because I've got something planned."

"What now Alice?"

"Oh, you'll see." I didn't like that mischievous grin she sent me when she walked out of my bedroom and shouted, "I'll meet you downstairs!"

I really wanted to know what she was up to.

* * *

"Are you always this irritating?" Edward's tone became clear of how infuriated he was with Alice bouncing around everywhere. We were seated in his family room on the soft white sofas faced in front of his plasma screen. We were watching _"The Dark Knight" _and not even through half the movie, Alice would keep getting up to get a drink and sit back down making noises or laugh out loud at a text she received. There was not one point when there was complete silence.

"Depends. Are you always this… judgmental?" she giggled at him which only caused him to roll his eyes again. I shifted in my position from sitting straight to slouching. Edward was seated at the farther end of the sofa with Alice in between us.

"Would you like to be quiet?" Edward asked her, his eyes fixed onto the screen. Even with the surround sound, you could hear the both of them over the loudness.

"Would _you _like to shut your mouth?" Alice retorted. I could no longer pay attention to the movie.

"How about the both of you shut up and watch the movie?" I stated obvious to them.

"I like the sound of Bella's suggestion."

Alice just made a face and the three of us stared back at the T.V.

It was only silent for a couple of seconds, the only thing you could hear was the epic sound effects of the movie.

"Christian Bale is so sexy." Alice sighed stuffing her face with popcorn.

Edward groaned. "I agree." I grinned.

"Do you?" Edward sounded interested.

"Oh yeah," I nodded, "Just look at him."

"I just want to eat him up." Alice squealed hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Why not the joker?" Edward asked out of his boredom, "Why don't you like the joker?"

"Because he's mean." My tone was obvious.

"Uh-huh," Alice nodded in agreement, "And mean people are mean!"

Edward laughed out loud with his musical like tone. "What are you laughing at Eddie?"

"Mean people are mean." Edward mimicked Alice and he did a good job I have to say. The way his tone became high soprano was hilarious.

"Well hello! They are! Then what are mean people to you?"

"Ignorant, obnoxious, lifeless beings?" Edward chuckled when Alice crossed her arms.

"Which basically sums up to them being mean!" she blew a raspberry and threw a handful of popcorn down Edward's shirt.

I covered my mouth to hold from laughing constantly. I figured I should stay quiet so I wouldn't be involved in this food fight. Edward got up shaking his shirt to remove any pieces of popcorn and while he was at it, he reached for his cup of juice.

"No! Not the juice! Juice is sticky!" Alice pouted holding her hands up in surrender.

"Tell me Alice, am I a mean person that's mean?" he teased her holding the cup in his hand and stepped closer to her. She backed away looking terrified.

"This shirt is new Edward! And I spent hours doing my hair!" she was almost crying. I just sat silent watching the two. They were exactly like brother and sister only they weren't literally related. Sometimes I wondered if they were but were just separated.

"Edward!" Esme cried running over from the kitchen, "Don't you dare pour that drink on Alice!"

Edward rolled his eyes followed by a quick smile, "Aren't you lucky?" he asked Alice and put the cup down. Esme looked happy that Edward obliged.

"I'm going to have to step out for a moment. Don't you three get into any trouble while I'm gone, understood?" she waved a finger at us as if we were four year olds. Oh how I missed Esme.

"Yes ma'am." We all grinned at her as we watched her leave the house.

"That was a close call." Alice jumped back down on the sofa making the both of us jump.

"What now?" I asked the two of them. Clearly we were too immature to sit and watch a movie without fussing so another activity sounded about right at the moment.

"Hey do you still have that swing set in your backyard?" Alice beamed when Edward replied with a nod. She ran to the hallway to grab her polka dotted flats and raced to the back doors. "Yay!" she cheered over and over again, "Are you guys coming?" she called. I went to pick up my shoes followed by Edward and the three of us went into the large, spacious backyard that I missed and it looked even beautiful with the dark sky and the shining stars.

The grass was still green like I remembered; he still had the little kitchen and BBQ area, along with a shed and the big water fountain Esme loved. The large oak tree still sat at the very same position it did before we were even born. And there in the corner were the metal swing sets we loved to sit on until it became dark. We'd swing on it for hours just chatting to each other and enjoying our childhood. That was until we hit thirteen, the real deal.

Alice already occupied one of the two swings when we came to join her. She had asked me to push her and I did until she was high enough.

"Would you like to sit?" Edward asked me. He was behind the second swing and I nodded sitting down on the plastic seat. Just by sitting, it was as if I were getting a flashback of the memories.

He started pushing me, my feet were low off the ground and I was in the air, my hands clutching onto the rope at my sides. The cold breeze brushed against my skin letting my hair fly into places. I felt so free and I haven't had that feeling in a while. I missed this swing, I miss my childhood, I missed all the memories and I wish I could relive them because now I was facing the real world. A world where drawing on walls with large crayons and sharing cookies with my friends did not exist anymore but a world where I had responsibilities and there was no excuse to a mistake I had done.

Alice pulled her head back, laughing crazily as she enjoyed the same feelings I received, "Ah!" she laughed, "This is so fun!"

"I miss this," I screamed out in laughter, "I feel like I'm six all over again!"

"Is that high enough?" Edward called from behind me and I shook my head no.

"Higher!" I screamed, "Higher!" and he did as I requested. His push became harder but not enough to hurt me and I was higher and higher after each push. I kicked my legs further, pushing them to help me swing faster and with the help of Edward, I was high off the ground almost reaching the stars. Okay, I wish.

"Bella you're so high!" Alice giggled, "I want to be that high!" she pouted like a six year old. This was just too funny, but was my only chance to relive a part of my childhood and I didn't care what anyone said because I was with my two best friends and we were crazy. We were wild, we were having fun.

"Bella I think that's enough!" Edward yelled.

"No!" My eyes were closed as I squeezed on tight. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body, "I want to go higher!"

"Bella that's enough," he told me, "You're high enough. If I push you more you'll-"I didn't get to hear the end of his sentence because the last thing I knew, I wasn't holding onto the rope anymore and I wasn't sitting on the black piece of plastic of the swing. I was falling; I realized when I opened my eyes. All I could see was the colours of the house and the sky rushing past me. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact of the ground but instead I landed in a pair of pale, strong arms.

"I told you, you were too high." Edward's eyes met mine and he looked shocked. Alice was behind us giggling. That was fun.

"I wanted to reach for the stars," I pouted feeling my head begin to hurt a little.

"And how did that go?"

"They told me to come back and visit the ground instead but then Super Cullen came to the rescue and saved me from the terrible wretched pavement wanting to eat me." I giggled noticing how cheesy that sounded.

He stood me still on my own two legs as he laughed. I loved hearing the sound of his laugh and I loved that I was the cause of that. Alice shook her head at my silliness. "Just wait until Emmett hears that one."

I laid on the grass looking up at the pitch black sky. The only light surrounding us were the moon and stars. Edward didn't have neighbors. The Cullen's liked their privacy so they bought a house not far from the city. It was only a ten minute drive from my place to here. Alice joined me and then Edward on my left.

"It's beautiful," Alice smiled looking up at the stars, "I wish Jasper was here."

"Where is he anyway?"

"He's at Emmett's." Edward told me.

"Why didn't any of them come?"

"Emmett bought a new video game for his 360 and Jasper really wanted to try it out." Alice rolled her eyes again.

It became quiet until Alice decided to find shapes that the stars formed or looked like. Surprisingly we agreed to it and ended up into the game. We found crazy shapes like a bear, unicorn, tree, butterfly, which just proved how bored we were on a Friday night.

"… and that one looks like a strawberry." Edward pointed up and I searched for it.

"A strawberry? That's not random at all."

"It reminds me of you," he confessed beside me.

"How so?"

"It's the scent of your hair everyday." Which reminded me, I was running out of my favourite strawberry shampoo. Even in the dark, you could probably see my rosy cheeks.

"You two are so…" Alice trailed off changing the subject. Before I could protest and ask her what she meant to say we heard the door ring.

"Who could possibly be coming to my house at this time?" Edward asked. I shrugged at him as he got up.

"Tanya." Alice replied calmly.

"Tanya?" Edward and I spoke at the same time exchanging looks.

"Yeah I invited her over." So that's what Alice had planned.

"Why?" It didn't seem much like a plan.

"Edward, you guys really need to sort out your issues and I'm doing this as your sister, your best friend so go on. She's waiting." He sighed. I could tell he really didn't want to face her but he did. He slid open the back door and walked in; sliding it closed again I turned to Alice giving her an exasperated look.

"What?"

"Tanya. You had to invite Tanya?"

"Hey, it's my night to play cupid. Do you want a happy ending or not?"

I felt myself grinning instead of frowning like I had been before. "Do you really think it'll work out?"

"You and Edward are like soul mates. I'm just helping to get rid of the big gap between you two and there's only one person interfering. But she'll be gone in a heartbeat." She winked at me.

"You're horrible," I shook my head, "Edward doesn't want to see her."

"He'll have to sooner or later."

That's when the yelling came in. Alice and I looked at each other before turning completely silent to hear the rest of the argument. Tanya's voice was raising and Edward's was angrier though he wasn't completely screaming like Tanya was.

"_So what are you saying? You've moved on?" _she sneered the words.

"_Tanya I'm not in love with you anymore," _he explained calmly over her rude choice of vocabulary, _"You and I were just a one time thing. I have loved you but the feeling has changed. I'm sorry Tanya I really am." _He sounded hurt.

"_It's Bella isn't it? It's not you, it's not me. It's Bella." _I didn't like the way she said my name. Alice and I got up and moved so that we were standing to the side of the back door to get a good ear shot. Alice wrapped her tiny arms around me as I began to tear. I didn't want Tanya to think I had put a spell on Edward or anything. I didn't want her to hate me and I didn't want Edward to be upset because of this whole thing.

"Sh Bella, he knows what he's doing. It's going to be okay." She rubbed her hands against my arms. I was shaking with the slight cold brushing against me.

"_What if it were because of Bella?" _Edward shot back at Tanya. I could feel her intense glare being laid upon him.

"_So you're basically leaving me because you think you like Bella?"_

"_You have left me long ago Tanya. Don't forget you were the one who broke my heart and I cannot go on like this with you. And I do not like Bella," _My heart ached at his words but were increasing its beating when he said, _"Because I know I have loved her. It may have taken me a long time to figure this out, to wake up and get a clue, but I know deep down I have always loved her. She belongs with me and I with her."_

"_You're disgusting," _Tanya spat, _"Goodbye Edward. TTYN. Talk to you never." _And then there was silence. That was it.

Edward loved me. "He loves you," Alice giggled beside me, hugging me tighter, "I knew it all along! He loves you Bella!"

"He does," I laughed in relief, "He loves me." The last part turned out into a whisper. I said it like I could not believe it as if I just realized what I was so happy for.

"What are you waiting for? Go talk to him!"

I wiped the last of my tears and slid in through the back door to meet him at the front. When he saw me, his eyes laid onto mine. "Bella," he breathed with a grin. He walked closer to me, his hand rested on my burning cheek, "I'm sorry if you heard that."

"It's okay. It didn't offend me."

"So you heard all of it?" he raised an eyebrow and I blushed harder. Biting my lip, I nodded.

"How much?"

"Enough to know your feelings towards me."

He sighed. "I know I've been an idiot. You've been my best friend since we were in diapers and I couldn't believe I've been blind all along. Emmett and Jasper have talked me through it and you just being around helped me realize even more when I didn't listen to either of them. I thought I loved Tanya… but the entire time, I was too stupid to know what I've been looking for was here all the time, right before my eyes," he shook his head in disappointment to himself, "Bella… I- I love you and I know its too soon but it's the truth."

"Oh Edward," I laughed looking him in the eyes, "finally." The word came out into a whisper before I leaned forward crashing my lips to his for the first time with love.

* * *

**Was I right when i said you guys would love this chap ? show some loove (: Review please!  
& sorry for the long wait. My beta was busy. My apologzies :)**

**So, I hear Taylor & Robert are in Vancouver. Is anyone planning on going to the set? (:  
& What do you think of Dakota Fanning playing Jane?  
I think she'd be okay. Not great, but I think she can pull it off.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long update. March break came and we were so busy! Enjoy! (P.S- this chapter was not beta-ed. We felt bad that we hadn't updated in so long so we wanted this chapter to come out as soon as we were done). **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: **_I'm Only Me When I'm With You_

* * *

"Finally?" Edward smirked when he pulled away, wrapping his arms around my waist leaving about five inches between us. I frowned at the distance, but decided not to do anything stupid. He waited looking me straight in the eye.

I sighed. "What are you asking?"

"Well," his lips appeared in a tight line, "when you said 'finally' I wanted to know what that meant."

"Um…" I bit the bottom of my lip. I hadn't really meant to say that- out loud, that is- so what was I going to say about it now? I couldn't just rant out every minute I had cried for him. I would look desperate and that wasn't such a smart move at the moment. I didn't want to ruin this for us neither did I want Edward to think I was strange obsessing over him (even though I wasn't).

He raised an eyebrow, still keeping his gaze locked onto my hideous brown eyes. It was hard to concentrate with the way he looked at me, the way his green eyes sparkled even though the only light in the room was the moon.

I shouldn't have been hyperventilating- not that I was- about this particular moment making my heart swoon with joy. I mean, I have been best friends with Edward since I can remember and he always looked at me that way. I bit the bottom of my lip hard, still staring, trying to figure out what made this look so different from the similar ones he had used on me.

First, there was the time when Edward and I were dropped off at the daycare by Esme. Renee had baked cookies- with my help- and packed it into my little ballerina bag- Renee had signed me up for lessons just around the corner from our house, but that was a different story- for my daytime snack before nap time. There was this boy, Mike Newton- no surprise- who we had known since we started going there and I remember how he always use to be mean to me. He'd either pick at my ponytail (I never liked leaving it down) or chase me around the playground, push me into the sandbox and buried me alive or he would just be himself and bother me all the time. That was until the day I brought the cookies.

_"Snack time boys and girls!" Helen, the very pretty girl who always got Mike in trouble smiled at the other boys and girls who ran to their cubbies to fetch out their bags._

_"Bella." Edward was at my side instantly. He was out in the playground riding the tricycles and I decided to stay and play with the other kids. I looked up from where I was sitting on the carpet and met the pair of green eyes I always envied. A smile stretched across his tiny face into an odd crooked way._

_"Eddie why is your smile like that?" I asked him, giggling. He sat down beside me._

_"Smile like what?" he asked, shaking his head to fix his hair. Even back then he had those long, messy locks of his. His hand reached towards the Barbie dolls I played with and gently placed them back into my bag._

_"Like this," I mimicked him by pulling half of my lips up, hoping it was to the side like he had it. "See?" I pointed to my lip, "It's always so crooked! It's weird!"_

_Edward's lips pulled down into a sad smile. "My smile is weird?" he covered his mouth with his little hands and even then they were long and pale._

_I nodded. "Yup."_

_"You don't like it?" he asked, still frowning._

_I shrugged. "I don't know it just looks weird."_

_"Well you're weird too!" he fought back, crossing his arms against his chest looking the other way. I felt myself catching his sad smile. _

_"I am?" I asked with anger and folded my arms too looking away with a "humph!"_

_"Yeah," he raised his eyebrows at me in a snobby way. "You always put your hair up and wear pants and long shirts unlike all the other girls! Sometimes you look like a boy. It's weird."_

_"A boy?" my lips trembled. "Well you know what Edward Cullen?" I screamed._

_"What Bella? Or should I start calling you Ben? Because you look like one!" he stuck his tongue out, arms still folded. And that's when I had enough. I got up from the carpet, my eyes beginning to water up._

_"I hate you Edward!"_

_"And I hate you too Isabella Swan!" and with that I ran outside with my bag in one hand._

_I ran to the playground and carefully climbed on top. Usually I always fell off and Edward would be there to catch me, but this time he wasn't and I wanted to be extra careful to show him that I didn't need his help._

_I sat on the squared part before the slide and let my feet dangle off. I pulled out my cookie container angrily and began chewing._

_I ate two and a half cookies when I felt someone poke me on the shoulder. Poke. Poke. Poke. I turned around, annoyed to see Mike standing right behind me with a big smile on his face. I ignored him and turned my head away._

_"So where's your boyfriend?" Mike laughed with two other boys behind him. He looked at the boys and they started laughing too. I was becoming even sadder each time._

_"Yeah. What's his name? Edwin?" the boy with the Mario shirt laughed, high fiving Mike. _

_"His name is Edward and he's not my boyfriend!" He will never, ever be! I remember thinking._

_"Well then," Mike's smile became wider as he sat beside me. I scooted over. I always thought boys had cooties except for Edward because he's my bestest friend. "I can be your boyfriend."_

_I shook my head. "My mommy says I'm too young for a boyfriend."_

_"Well your mommy is wrong. Ben," he pointed to the quiet one who never spoke yet. "had a girlfriend when he was 3."_

_"Well I'm 6 and I don't want a boyfriend."_

_Mike came closer to me. "Well too bad because I'm your boyfriend now and I say we should get married!"_

_"No!" I shook my head furiously. "You're not my boyfriend! My mommy won't like this! And my daddy is a cop!"_

_"Cop, shmop!" Mike laughed. "Your mommy and daddy are stupid now give me your cookies wife!"_

_"I'm not your wife!" I cried, literally. "I don't want to be your wife I don't like you!"_

_"Give me your cookies!" he screamed ripping the container from my hand, but I pulled it back._

_"They are my cookies!" my eyebrows pulled together while I glared. Mike spat on my face and pushed me off and the next thing I knew, I was falling._

_But I didn't hit the ground like I thought I would because I fell on top of Edward._

_"You'll pay for that Mike!" Edward shouted from the ground, his head tilted up to where Mike was happily eating my cookies._

_"My cookies!" I cried, my face buried into my hands. "Those were my cookies!"_

_Edward sat beside me on the sand and put an arm around my shoulder. "Bella I'll get you the cookies," he smiled that crooked smile I thought was weird. His eyes twinkled and the sunlight shining behind his weird brownish reddish hair made his green eyes very shiny. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm still mad at you." I turned my head away, folding my arms._

_"That's okay because I forgive you. You're my besterest friend Bella." He never stopped smiling when he got up and chased Mike for my cookies. _

I remember sitting there, my knees buried into the sand, watching Edward and Mike fight and that was when I realized Edward really was my "bestest friend"- we called each other that. We were young and really had no idea what we were saying- and even though we fought he was always going to be there for me.

In the end, Mike went home with a small cut on his leg from falling on the pavement and Edward came back, cookies in his hand and held a hand out for me to grab and stand up. And when I did, he never let go. We walked back inside and sat on the table and I shared my cookies with him in peace, and Edward was smiling at me with those dazzling eyes. That was the first time I ever noticed how charming he was.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward's melodic tone pulled me back into reality. I looked up at him, nodding my head.

"Sorry… I just zoned out."

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about that day when we were dropped off at the daycare because everyone had to go to work and we had no babysitter. That day with Mike and the cookies." I was blushing, I felt the burn on my cheeks and I didn't know why I was red. Maybe it was the fact that my mind kept replaying that last scene with the smile, the eyes, us holding hands. It never gets old.

"Ah," he chuckled. "I remember that."

I nodded. "Good times."

"You never quite finished what you had said," he reminded me with a smile, "But its fine. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." And then I felt bad because well, I was the one who blurted it out, but the truth was, I had nothing to say about 'finally'. Well, not to him anyway.

What I meant by "finally" was for my ears only. Ever since I developed feelings for Edward, it was always a fat chance for me because let's face it: I used to dress like a boy, I never liked make-up- still hate it- I hate dressing up, I don't like watching reality TV or dramas like Alice and Rose do, I hate high heels, I hate leaving my hair down, I hate dresses, I hate skirts, I hate shorts and I'm so clumsy that it was hard to impress Edward. I mean, there was nothing he could possibly like about me. My hair was dull and I've never died it a different colour. I don't have an excuse to wear coloured eye contacts because I don't need glasses and I'm self-conscious especially when all your best friends are impossibly attractive that I ruin the picture just standing next to them. I spend most of my time reading and when I'm not reading I'm doing homework. I hardly ever went out unless I was asked to and most of the time I dreaded the event like fashion shows with Alice, shopping with Alice, manicures with Rose and all that. That stuff wasn't me and even though I tried to like it I just couldn't. I only went because I figured if I started being as girly as Alice and Rose then maybe; just maybe Edward would notice me.

And right now, I couldn't imagine the things Edward thought about me. Why on earth would he move on from a girl who was ten times prettier than I, but with a horrible personality. There were so many fish in the sea, but he chose me.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, deciding I wouldn't tell him all of this right now. "It just came out you know?"

I was a terrible liar and he knew it, but he didn't speak against it. "No need to apologize," he shook his head at me. "As long as you're here it doesn't matter." And then, he closed the gap that kept us separated.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice ran in a couple of minutes later practically jumping on Edward's back. "I knew this was going to happen!"

Edward and I exchanged looks of annoyance before looking at Alice. He let go of me so that I was standing hip to hip with him instead of standing right across from each other. Alice was jumpy and giddy that it scared me and by laughing with her it helped calm me.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two!" she tip toed and threw her arms around the both of us. I responded to the hug as did Edward and he met my fingers around Alice's tiny waist, giving my hand a little squeeze. "I mean like, finally! Right?" she grinned when she pulled away.

I shot Alice a look. She had mentioned the word "finally" as well and I really thought that would get Edward going about the meaning of that, but I was surprised he only smiled back and said, "Correct."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going to New York!" Rosalie squealed with Alice practically bouncing up and down on the soft leather sofas of the limo.

We were on our way to the airport. Edward and I had to go back for our next scene as soon as we had packed enough for at least a one-two month stay. Rosalie and Alice managed to apply as extras in the movie and sure enough they were called in. And being our friends, they'd probably get in, but I told them not to have their hopes up.

"Oh come on Bella," Alice waved her hand in front of me. "Stop being so stubborn."

"How am I being stubborn?" I asked her while going crazy searching for my suitcase.

"Rose and I are going to be extras in the movie. I can just see it." She tapped the top of her head reminding me how she was "psychic".

"Okay, but I'm just saying don't be upset if they decline or anything because I'm pretty sure we have enough extras."

"Relax!" she giggled. "I won't be upset. I can go on set anyway I mean I am going to be your personal stylist."

I groaned out loud. "What?" I then screamed. "Personal stylist? Alice are you serious?"

"No," she laughed her musical melody. "Did I scare you though?"

I nodded. "Don't do that again!" Bella Barbie was not on my list of things to do while I stayed in New York. I had enough of that already.

"You guys have to promise not to do anything to have me as the month's gossip." I begged them, trying to mimic Alice's puppy dog look.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Please, the last thing I'd want is for my best friend to get into drama and have rumors about her spread around."

"Do you honestly think we, of all people, would do that to you Isabella?" Rose fluttered her eyelashes at me playfully.

"It's the only thing I ask."

"Fine."

I was extremely exhausted. It was nearly four in the morning and I didn't complain when Edward's head fell onto my lap, he as asleep and the only thing I did was stroke his wonderful yet messy bronze hair. It felt smooth and my fingers have not once gotten stuck. Since it was very untidy I always thought anything could be tangled into that mess, but it turned out to be completely opposite.

I sighed and lay against the seat, my side of my head resting against the window as I looked up at the dark sky. Rose and Alice, I noticed, were giving me the thumbs up across from me. Ever since Rose found out both she and Alice have been wiggling their eyebrows at me every time Edward came in distance and my cheeks would turn red.

"Finally!" Rose exclaimed when she heard the news and that's when it all began. I knew Edward was starting to get annoyed with the "finally" thing because he had no idea what the meaning was behind it.

They had started teasing me and it was starting to get a bit irritating, but I haven't complained once.

Because the truth was, I would have joined them, acting like a fan girl, but I couldn't. That was just too embarrassing. I'm sure just holding hands with Edward, knowing that he loved me was enough of a reason to just smile and not go crazy like my two idiotic friends.

* * *

Edward fell asleep through the flight again. He wasn't much of a morning person and he never liked being woken up. He stated long time ago that he would wake up when he wanted to. I learnt to wait in the kitchen with Esme when he first threatened to feed me to the sharks when we were ten. I was frightened- still am- about entering his room- in the mornings anyway- ever since then.

Edward's manager- that I had never met before until this morning- came to the airport with an SUV for us to ride and put our luggage in. There was hardly any room with the amount of bags Rose and Alice brought. So the three of us were literally squished in the back. You would have thought an SUV was suitable for enough room.

"Eeek!" Alice held her hands up high, her hand balled into fists as she literally shook with excitement. Rose was beginning to fall asleep until the shriek that came from Alice. Her head shut up, alarmed and that caused Alice and I to burst into laughter.

"What?" she screamed. "Fire! Fire!" We thought she was really awake, but she wasn't. Alice and I only laughed even harder, but silently so we wouldn't scare her again.

"Paisley, what's on the schedule today?" Edward asked from the front seat though I could tell his attention was only to me as he peaked through the mirror. When he caught my gaze he winked and his lips broke into the infamous crooked smile.

"Not much Edward. Just a couple of scenes and a couple of reporters from MTV are coming in to do an interview during the shoot along with 45 minutes of school work." She sounded like she was our age, but she was 25. She was single, fun to be around and beautiful like Rose and Alice.

"And for the rest of the day?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sit back and relax." The way her tone sounded stuck onto me. Suddenly I was excited, looking forward for what the week had in store. Her excitement was contagious unlike Alice's.

"This calls for a shopping spree!" How had I known Alice was about to say that.

I groaned. "Please no. Not a shopping spree. Anything but that."

"Please, please, please, please Bella? We'll take a walk around the streets."

"Absolutely not," Edward shook his head looking at the two of us in his mirror. "I won't allow you Alice, the tiniest of things, to drag Bella around a city we're unfamiliar with." I felt myself sigh in relief and shot him a thankful look he returned it with a smile.

"Why not?" she crossed her arms. "I'll take care of her Edward, I promise. Unless you'd like to come and hold our bags." And that's how she convinced Edward into letting her take me and of course the puppy dog look, but that worked every time so I wasn't surprised.

"You can have her for a couple of hours Alice. I want my share." Edward used a serious tone. I felt like a child being traded between two parents. It was almost humiliating.

"Hey! I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Sorry Bella but your Edward already agreed."

I looked at Edward. "Sorry, love." He whispered.

"You are so dead." I mouthed back.

* * *

When we arrived to the hotel Jacob appeared to be absent. So when Alice and Rose dropped off their bags and decided to check out the hotel and wander off Edward and I embraced each other as soon as the door shut and made sure it was locked.

"I've missed you." He sighed burying his head into my hair. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist.

I laughed out loud. "Edward we've been together the entire time."

"But I wasn't seated next to you on the plane, I fell asleep on our way to the airport and I sat with Paisley at the front of her vehicle. It's true that you were present, but I wasn't next to you." he kissed the top of my head before raising his head to look at me again. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Edward I'm in sweats and a baggy shirt. My hair is in a complete mess and I just quickly tied it into an untidy ponytail and you're telling me I'm beautiful?" I always denied my looks. I never judged anyone of looks I always thought we were equally beautiful except for me. I ruined the pattern.

"You always look the best when you're being yourself." Edward only smiled and that was enough to make me weak in the knees. He always threw me compliments and all I could ever say was "thanks you too." I was never good at the whole romantic conversation and I was always the one who caused the silence between us.

"I still strongly disagree with you." I pulled away, deciding to unpack. Edward held my bag for me as we entered the room that would be mine for the next few weeks or so.

"And may I ask why you're against it?" he trailed behind me setting my bags on the edge of my bed while I climbed on top and laid on top of the pillows and thick comforter. It was like being in a palace. The room was elegant. Something I would never be able to decorate my room as.

"I don't know. I never really take in my appearance I guess."

"Well for a fact, you are beautiful, love." He climbed on top with me lying beside me, but soon he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him. He crashed his lips with mine.

"Not even close to Rose and Alice." I breathed.

"You're right because you're much too beautiful." I pulled myself down again to meet his lips. I didn't want to have this conversation. The last time we talked about my appearance was the day I turned thirteen and Edward came running into my room at midnight screaming "happy birthday" in my ears.

He had bought me a charm bracelet and Esme asked him to give me a blue dress that I could wear for my little party in the evening. I tried it on and I remember being incredibly shy when I realized I'd be wearing a dress for the first time in front of my best guy friend.

_"Bella come out I want to see it!" Edward exclaimed on the other side of the bathroom door. _

_I took a deep breath turning around once more examining myself in the full length mirror Renee bought before she left. I had stolen it from her room when she had left and placed it into my bathroom. _

_I bit my lip hard and sank onto the floor. I was in a dress, I thought. For the first time in my life, I was wearing a dress. And to top it all off, Edward was going to be the first to see._

_"Bella?" he knocked on the door three times. "Are you alright in there?"_

_"Yeah." My voice choked so it sounded more like "Ah." _

_"Will you come out please? You've been there for nearly twenty minutes." He begged._

_I took another deep breath before slowly walking to the door and unlocking it, turning the knob. Edward appeared with that sane crooked smile as he glanced at me._

_"Alice is right. Blue really does go with you. I like blue on you. You should wear it more often Bella." He complimented me only to make me blush even crazier._

_"Thanks." I fidgeted with my hands as I looked down at my plain white socks._

_"What's wrong? You don't like the dress?" he asked leading me to my bed._

_"The dress is nice," I looked up at him once. "It's just… this dress is too gorgeous for me to wear."_

_"What do you mean? It looks perfect." Perfect. Something I'll never be unlike him._

_"I don't look as great as the dress does." I said shyly._

_"Bella you're so absurd!" Edward sat down beside me and placed his hand on my knee. "The dress is only an addition. You yourself make it stand out. You're beautiful whether you like it or not."_

Ever since then, the day I turned thirteen, I never spoke about my appearance again, but that didn't mean I went from sweats to dresses. I still disliked dressing up, but once in a while when I'd be alone in my room at night I would take out the dress and put it on because I did feel beautiful in it. And I liked it. It was one of the best gifts given to me next to the charm bracelet which I wore every day until my first argument with Edward, when girls were really into him and he was old enough to date. I threw it somewhere in my room and until then I hadn't seen it. I really missed that bracelet. Each year Edward would buy me a charm to add onto it and during special occasions like Christmas and New Year's. I had about six charms hooked onto it and it was a shame it went missing.

"So do tell me Isabella Marie Swan, the meaning of finally because it's been repeated many times by more than one person and I am curious to know." I was sitting in between his legs when he asked me, his chin resting on the crook of my neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed my hands on top of his. I tilted my head up to meet his gaze and then looked forward.

"Just, finally." I said, smiling with every happiness because finally meant a lot. Finally met we were together and nothing was in our way.

Finally he realized we belonged together.

* * *

**So how was your march break for those of you in Canada? What did you do?  
Sarah went to visit her grandparents in Miami for a week and I spent my week travelling around, going to weddings and parties.  
I was a bridesmaid for my Uncle's wedding and again for my dad's bosse's daughter's wedding and it was exciting! I had a blast :)**

P.S - NEW POLL ON OUR PROFILE PAGE! IT'S A BIT IMPORTANT SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! :)  
AND ALSO IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD ALREADY PLEASE CHECK OUT OUR NEW STORY "A REASON TO HOLD ON" which can be found on our profile page.

**  
Thanks everyone we hope you aren't bored with this story already!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank for the reviews! So far in poll results, this story is in the lead. Looks like I'll be updating this story more often.  
And I'm not very fond of this chapter, but you tell me what you thought :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: **_Endless Night_

* * *

"Bella love, you should sleep now it's very late." Edward sounded like my father every time he reminded me about the time- well except the love part because that would be seriously awkward if Charlie ever called me that- and I very much disagreed with what Edward told me because right now I was too comfortable laying in his perfect, strong arms and I didn't want this moment to end. Plus I wasn't even tired at all.

His hand lay on top of my stomach, moving up and down with my breathing. I clutched onto it and held his into mine before closing my eyelids shut, but not because I wanted to sleep. Edward played the same CD he made long ago. The same one I had listened to over and over again while I wept about how much life sucked.

"But I'm not tired." I told him after taking a moment to take in the soft melodies of the song "Flightless Bird American Mouth" by Iron and Wine. The song had so much meaning behind the lyrics, it was calm and relaxing. Just what I needed to end a long day.

He reached out for the remote that controlled the sound system the hotel supplied us with. He turned off the player before adjusting himself so that he was lying on the side of his body, hand pressed against his hair while his other played with a piece of mine.

"Bella it's three in the morning. What could you possibly want to do at this particular time?" he sounded annoyed and I bet it was because he thought I was so stubborn, but we all know Edward wasn't tired either. He was just making sure I had enough rest for tomorrow's long day.

"Well," I bit the bottom of my lip, a habit of mine that I really should quit doing, "we could always play a game of-"

"Never have I ever!" Alice screamed from the other side of the door. I froze, blinking three times before realizing Alice had completed my sentence. I sat up and Edward followed me out the door only to find Rose and Alice's ears pressed against it. As soon as I had opened it, they fell right in.

"My bum!" Rose cried.

"Ugh. How did I not see that coming?"

"I can't believe this!" Edward shook his head disappointingly at our two friends. "Were you two eavesdropping?"

Rose and Alice smiled timidly only to make the both of us even more suspicious.

"No." Alice's tone became quiet.

"Not really."

"Maybe."

"Okay," Rose rolled her eyes. "Just because we happened to be standing in front of your door doesn't mean you can assume we were eavesdropping!" she snarled at us with Alice bobbing her head in agreement.

"I know!" Alice threw her hands up plopping down on the sofa. "You can't just go and misunderstand everything then suddenly get all suspicious and start glaring!" her eyes darted towards me. "I mean if you keep narrowing your eyes like that at me Bella you're going to get wrinkles!"

Edward's hand squeezed my hip. He knew I very much loathed Alice when she made comments about me. Though he had helped calm me down so I wouldn't throw a fit.

"Yeah!" Rose nodded her head. "I know right? And Edward you really need to stop glaring! It's just so… scary!"

"You were eavesdropping." Edward didn't ask. He stated it. Both Rose and Alice looked at each other with worried expressions.

"What part of not assuming don't you understand? Alice and I were just about to knock on your door and asked if you guys wanted some pizza because we're starving you know and the both of you consequently opened the door at the same time we came." Rose shrugged beside Alice.

Edward and I exchanged glances.

"So Alice finishing my sentence was a consequence too then?" I raised my eyebrows at the both of them. Alice looked like she wanted to explode.

"Okay!" Alice threw her hands in the air again as if she were surrendering. "Okay so maybe we were eavesdropping only because you two were so loud and we couldn't sleep!"

"You don't have to listen Alice!"

"Edward it's hard not to when it's like super quiet in this suite and your bedroom is right there. Hellooo," she chanted, "these walls are not soundproof just so you know."

"Alice you cannot go around thinking you can do whatever you like to pass time and then lie about it!" the sound of Edward's tone reminded me to never ever get him angry. Alice looked down then back up at him shyly.

"Hey I wasn't the only one! Don't act like it was all me. Rose was there too!"

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding them." Rose mumbled folding her arms.

"How much did you hear?" I asked them. Not that Edward and I talked about things that were only allowed for our ears.

"Don't worry Bella. We came a minute before you opened the door."

"Edward you are such a dad." Rosalie giggled along with Alice.

"Bella, 'love', you should go to sleep now!" Alice mimicked in a deep voice though no one could ever imitate the flawlessness of Edward's voice.

"Ooh Edward! But I don't want to! I'm not tired!" Rose whined, imitating me.

"This is embarrassing." I bit my bottom lip hiding my face in Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Could you please stop talking about this?" he hissed at the both of them. "I don't go around eavesdropping on you and Jasper or you and Emmett."

"Oh," Rose laughed. "You wouldn't want to."

"If you know what we mean." I could hear the teasing in Alice's voice. When I pulled away Edward had a sour look on his face.

"Okay enough with the exposures! Keep your thoughts to yourself." I warned them.

Alice giggled. "Oh Bella. One day you'll know what we mean."

Then I received a wink from Rose and I gasped. "Just kidding Bella!"

I looked around the room suddenly having a reminder of Jacob. "Jake's not back yet?"

"Why do you care?" Rose asked. "I thought you hated him."

Edward stiffened, but I didn't point it out. "I don't hate him. Jake's my best friend of course I'll wonder where he is."

"He came by a few hours ago and dropped off some bags," she pointed to the two duffel bags by the sofa, "then left. And let me tell you, his cheery mood disappeared when he saw us."

"What did you do?" I gasped. Edward's arm loosened around me and I wondered if I had made him upset in any way.

Rose shrugged. "Nothing. He just seemed like he was in a bad mood."

"That sounds like Jake," I nodded thinking back to how hot of a temper he had. "So what do we do now?"

"Sleep." Edward responded in an obvious tone.

"Or we could ignore the party pooper and play 'Never Have I Ever!'" Rose chanted along with Alice. Edward shot them a meaningful look which I had caught.

"It's okay Edward I'm not tired." I assured him with a smile. "Really I'm not." I gave his hand a squeeze.

He sighed. "Alright fine. I guess we could stay up later, but just this once."

"See? There's the fun, exciting Edward we know who lives deep down inside the stubborn, protective one."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Shut up Rosalie."

"Bring out the cans!" Alice cheered.

* * *

When Alice yelled, "bring out the cans!" I thought she meant cans as in coke cans or whatever type of soda but that was my understatement. By cans they meant the _beer cans. _And when Rose came back with it I stared at the metal cylinder she clutched between her hands.

When she passed me one I just froze, still staring. "Oh come on Bella," she told me rolling her eyes at me "goody-two-shoes" behavior. "Just one."

"Absolutely not." Edward shook his head behind me pushing away Rose's hand that contained the alcoholic beverage. I still starred as if it were haunting me, speaking to me.

"Stop controlling her life Edward. I know you've drunk at least once in your life." Alice waved her hand around for emphasis.

He didn't deny it so it was true I assumed. "Bella don't drink that." He warned me and I couldn't even respond. I was just shocked, still staring at the metal object. Part of me wanted to reach out and gulp it down. I was tired of being known as the "angel" in our group. I was too nice, too… goody-two-shoes like they called me. And here I had the opportunity to change that. To fire back at Emmett whenever he said I'd done nothing "badass" in my life, but I could be saying "Nope. I've drank." And he wouldn't tease me anymore. Talk about peer pressure.

When I didn't reply Rosalie went, "don't tell me you're going to turn down a once in a lifetime before you're eighteen chance?"

Edward tensed beside me. "Rose." He spoke in a warning tone.

"Edward relax," Alice rolled her eyes giving Edward a look as if she were going "chill!" "Bella will make up her own decisions." She had said. "Bella?" she turned her head to face me.

"Uh," I had still been so surprised and I couldn't understand why. I mean it wasn't like I'd never seen a can of beer in my life. Charlie drank it all the time when Billy came over to watch sports on our plasma screen. "No thanks." I breathed after declining and then Edward became himself again.

"Then it's settled," he had grinned in relief. "Let the games begin." And I didn't miss that he didn't give Rose his share back when she had handed it to him.

Rosalie started off the game and I had been given a water bottle instead while Rose, Alice and Edward were "allowed" to drink. It didn't seem fair but I didn't want to be stubborn over it.

"Never have I ever skinny dipped." She had on a wicked smile like she knew a secret that no one else had access of. Beside her, Alice gently lifted her can and took a sip. The four of us laughed together.

"You skinny dipped?" Edward asked, shocked.

Alice nodded. "But that's for another time." She had spoke indicating she'd save it for story time.

The game went on and it was only mostly Rose and Alice who drank. Edward hadn't drunk once and I could see why he accepted the beer. As a challenge because he knew he'd win in the end. That was Edward for you.

Without any notice, Edward's head had fallen onto my lap and when I felt his touch I looked down to see he had fallen asleep. I carefully lifted his head back up and placed it onto a pillow after I had grabbed it from the sofa. When I paid attention I noticed Rose and Alice were already in giggles. Drunk maybe?

"Guys I don't know about this," I put down the can Rose tossed me when Edward fell asleep. I looked to my side to see that his eyelids were still closed so it was good he wasn't awake to witness this. "I feel kind of bad."

"Bad about drinking or are you feeling bad because you're afraid of what Edward will do after he finds out?" the two of them looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"He has got to stop controlling your life. Seriously Bella."

"Well, both," I bit my bottom lip. "And Edward is not controlling my life!"

The two of them exchanged glances before looking at me with the same mirrored expressions. "Really? Then why don't you pick up that can and drink it?" I was challenged.

My eyes darted to the can, then back up. "Come on Bella," Alice smiled at me encouragingly. "Show us whose boss!"

And then my hand picked up the can bringing it closer to my lips. I don't know I managed to move, but I had and by the time I finally realized what was happening, the can was pressed to my lips and I was tilting it up along with my head to take a sip.

Rose and Alice watched me tensely as the liquid poured into my mouth. My eyes squeezed shut already feeling the cold liquid against my teeth. When I gulped it down I was shocked and not because I had just drunk alcohol for the first time in life, but because the taste was _different. _

I moved my tongue around my mouth to take in the taste again. It was strange because I hadn't expected to taste something… flat and sweet at the same time. I expected my throat to burn like they had said in movies and then feel a little… hyped up after, but I felt the same. Like I hadn't drunk in the first place.

"Um?" I stared at the rim of the can.

"Well… do you like it?" they had eager tones.

"It tastes like non-alcoholic pina colada."

"And?" Rose asked me, taking the can back and drinking it herself. I saw that she had not squinted when she gulped down the white liquid like they did in movies when the alcohol would burn their throats. She took it coolly and calm. Like I had.

"Is that how alcohol tastes like? So you can't feel the burning sensation of it?" I felt so… stupid. I didn't know what it was suppose to taste like, what it was suppose to feel like. I was only seventeen and a half.

Both of them pulled their heads back in laughter. "Bella!" Alice laughed clutching her stomach while Rose banged her hand- balled up in a fist- on the wooden floors. "It's not actually beer!"

"You think we'd give you beer?" Rose said in between laughs. "We're not that stupid."

I felt relieved and apparently they saw it too because they laughed even harder and I joined in with them only my laugh sounded awkward with stupidity. "Good one guys." I shot them an awkward thumbs up.

I picked up the can again and was about to drink it when it was pulled away from my hands. I looked at my side to see Edward awake clutching the can with wide eyes. "Bella what are you doing?"

"Here we go again with protective Eddie to the rescue!"

"Ruin our fun will you Edward?"

"You call this fun?" he looked at them in horror. "I fall asleep for thirty minutes and this is what I wake up to? Bella are you feeling dizzy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Drink it Edward."

He gave me a look. "Just drink it." I pushed the can up so it met with his lips and he took a sip without complaining.

"Pina colada?" he had the same expression I had.

The three of us nodded. "Totally alcohol free."

He laughed, hanging his head low as if he were ashamed, as he shook his head.

"Gotcha!" Rose and Alice laughed teasing Edward by poking him.

I've never seen Edward laugh so hard in his entire life. I just sat there smiling at the moment, joining in as well and when we were settled Alice sat up straight and yelled- as if she were drunk-" Never have I ever bossed around the love of my life." I knew she said that on purpose because she never left Edward's eyes as she spoke it.

Rosalie giggled as did she when Edward groaned and took a sip of his can. When the liquid was in his mouth he gulped it down and then he made that sour face.

"It's beer!" he stuck his tongue out as if he had ate something hot while still having that sour look on his angelic face.

The three of us laughed. "Gotcha!" Rose chanted. "Again!"

"You three are going to get it. Starting with Bella." He shot me a devilish grin and I had to admit, it was sexy and I couldn't help but burst into giggles when he crawled closer to me in threat.

I shielded myself with my arms and looked the other way. I expected to be jumped onto any second but when I heard the sudden groan come from Edward I put my arms down and looked forward. Sure enough, there he was on the ground with Rose and Alice lying on top of him yelling, "Victory is ours!"

"Bella, love, help?" Edward called from underneath. I grinned, walking closer to the sandwich pile as his eyes became satisfied, filled with joy I was coming to the rescue. Little did he know.

I bent down and whispered a soft apology before I hopped on top to complete the sandwich.

* * *

When you had a seven in the morning wake up call after a very long sleepless night it was most definitely durable to stay awake when you had to sit on a chair for at least forty minutes doing nothing but stare at yourself in the reflection of the mirror while you had make-up artists or hairdressers take care of your image. And it pained me to admit that Edward was right.

"I told you so," he sang nonchalantly while we took a seat inside the white van to the set of the movie. "Did I not?"

I had mumbled a soft "shut up" to Edward who went on about why I should have listened to him and had a goodnight's sleep instead of staying up until 5:30 in the morning playing games with my two best friends who didn't have to wake up early at all. Well at least not as early as Edward and I had to. I leaned my head against the cold window staring out at the beautiful pinkish orange sky while Edward babbled on about my big mistake.

That morning I woke up, Jake wasn't there and his bedroom was empty, untouched. And it left me with questions, why Jacob never came back. Was he upset with me? Angry? Did he never want to speak to me ever again? I was concerned, yes and just because I had gotten a little heated at him these past few days didn't mean I shouldn't care that my best friend has gone missing.

I only spoke of the issue once. I could tell no one cared as much as I did so I had stopped talking about Jacob and wandered on about my business, but it was hard for the situation to escape my mind when that was all I had been thinking about these last thirty minutes or so.

It wasn't every day you didn't have contact with your best friend. It worried me some.

"And we're done!" my hairdresser smiled setting the straightening iron on the counter of my dressing room. She smiled at me widely taking in her "beautiful work" which wasn't much of something to gasp over. All she did was make my hair straighter than it already was. I returned the smile as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

I let out a loud sigh of relief as I leaned back onto my director-like chair, squeezing my eyes shut wondering where on earth Jacob would be right now. He hadn't showed up on set and no one spoke of anything. Was anyone else aware that the third leading actor was not here today? It angered me in a way that no one bothered asking around.

Or maybe they knew all the answers to my questions so they weren't worried. But wouldn't anyone tell me? I mean, weren't we doing a scene with Jacob today?

At that thought I hopped off my chair and grabbed the piece of paper off the small coffee table that was our guide through the day. It told us what we were going to do. I looked for Jacob's name, but by the time I was done reading the scenes we were going to achieve today, there was no Jacob in neither of them.

So that's why he wasn't here.

Aggravated, I flopped down onto the small leather sofa, grabbing the wired phone down with me. I held the phone to my ear while I pressed the numbers of Jacob's number. It rang.

I've only tried calling Jacob once this morning back at the hotel, but his phone was off so I was quite excited, nervous and anxious at the moment since his phone was actually ringing.

It rang about five times before the sound of his voice came on.

_"Hey!" _he sounded quite cheerful. His happiness was contagious, making myself grin.

"Jake!" I shouted with nervousness. "Where are you?"

_"What's up?" _he asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Nothing really just at the set. Where are you?" I thought I should ask again in case he didn't get that.

_"Well that's cool," _Not really, I thought. Why isn't he answering my question? _"Anyway, you're a sucker."_

I raised my eyebrow. "And how am I a sucker?"

_"Because you're talking to my voicemail!" _he laughed in his husky, deep tone. That sent my cheeks to flame with red. _"Leave a message after the beep, sucker!" _

_Beep._

I growled into the phone with much fury before hanging up, not even bothering to explain myself in his voicemail. I smacked the phone onto its holder before throwing it across the room. It wasn't like me to be so angry, but it wasn't my fault. Jake was on my mind practically the entire morning, never leaving and here he is _fooling _me at the greatest moment of my life when his phone finally rang. I didn't mean to be so melodramatic, but that was the truth. I actually _smiled _because I thought I would have contact with him. And he called me a _sucker. _

"Love, what's wrong?" Edward's face was full of concern as I watched him walk over to join me on the sofa. I wanted to tell him why my eyes were throwing daggers at the door I concentrated on thinking Jake would walk in and explain himself, but I couldn't. I knew Edward disliked Jacob with a passion so I didn't want him to get involved.

"Nothing." I responded in monotone. Edward was not a _"sucker" _to know that I had been lying. Plus I was a horrible liar so he obviously didn't buy that.

"Bella," he chuckled but only for a short second. "You are the worse liar walking on this planet. In fact, you shouldn't be called a liar because your lies are impossibly believable that it doesn't count."

I sighed knowing Edward was in fact correct about his assumptions. I was a terrible liar, I wasn't going to deny that, but I was good at keeping my emotions on track- if I tried hard enough. I composed my face trying hard not to let the tears escape my eyes. I couldn't cry. Not over Jacob, not in front of Edward and not because I was so angry. I just felt like I had to cry, like I needed to and I had no control over it, but I forced myself not to. I couldn't even blink because then the water would go through.

Edward leaned in so he was face-to-face with me. He looked at me under his eyelashes examining my face. I could already tell I looked horrible. That I had ruined my eye makeup, but I didn't care. Apparently I was glaring at him when his eyes became dull.

"Are you upset with me?" he asked. "About what happened last night? If I wrecked your night I apologize for that Bella. I didn't mean to, but I was just looking out for you. I could not let you get drunk and I knew today would be an elongated day bear in mind how many scenes we have to shoot later on. I just didn't want you to be exhausted." He sent me that half smile that I loved, the one that made my eyes concentrate on after watching his jaw tighten as he spoke. The only thing I actually heard before becoming distracted was the question he asked me. For some reason I couldn't help but shift my mind over to Jacob. His long black hair, tanned skin, big smile. I missed that, I missed _him._ Despite the things he had done to me. I wanted to leave to find Jacob. I was desperate for a call, a letter, a signal, anything. I could not just sit here and glare at anything that came into view

I stopped staring when he waved his hand in front of me with an upsetting look. "Huh?" I asked, startled.

He sighed. "Nothing. It doesn't matter. I should go now."

I didn't respond to that. I didn't know how. I was just even more angry, but not at Jacob or anyone else but myself. I noticed that I was paying attention to Jacob now than Edward. Which I knew was wrong, but I couldn't help it. Edward was important, I loved him, yes, but Jacob was nowhere to be known. Rose and Alice never mentioned anything when he dropped off his bags, only he came in for a quick second and left again.

When I was done my silent breakdown I fixated myself in the mirror removing any mascara or eyeliner stains and was proud that I hadn't messed it up too bad. I walked out of my dressing room and searched for Renesmee.

I was positive Renesmee had an idea or knew information on where Jacob was. The two had been hanging out quite a lot since Edward and I left to pack and he stayed behind. Plus they were in almost every teen magazine cover claiming their lunch dates, walk in the parks, shopping sprees, etc. He looked content in the photos I saw so he must be fine.

"Hey Renesmee," I caught up with her at the food table behind the set.

"Oh hey Bella!" she had her mouth stuffed with a piece of cookie, the full one in her hand. "What's up?"

"Not much. Do you know where Jacob is?"

"Ah Jacob," she grinned. "Funny guy."

It made me annoyed that no one was answering my questions today. So I asked for the second time until she finally answered.

With a shrug she said, "I haven't seen him since… two days ago. Why?"

"He's not answering his phone and I was just wondering. I haven't heard from him either."

"Oh," she shrugged again. "Well he's probably hanging out with Sam."

_Sam. _"From La Push?"

"Yeah!" she pointed up as if I had gotten a question right, her eyes wide with a smile. "That guy. He's pretty awesome too. Hung out with them once for a good, short five minutes before they excused themselves. Apparently they had other plans."

"Other plans?"

Shrug. "Yeah, but I don't know what they did."

Random disappearance huh? And I recall Jake saying he never hung out with Sam. That Sam was kind of "weird" and freaked him out a little. Was I dreaming or was this just a bad day for me?

"Well thanks anyway. I'll keep trying his phone."

"Yeah it's no problem. See you later Bella!" she waved skipping off to meet her agent by her dressing room. I turned around biting my lip thinking of places Jake liked to hang around.

Of course there was option one: La Push. Maybe he was hanging out in his garage fixing up his dream car, but he hadn't been doing much since the role. And he should be around in New York for filming.

Option two: Had he gone dirt biking? Jake loved working with anything to do with two wheels. There must be some place near here that he may have gone too.

Last but, not least, option three: I had no idea where Jake could be because I hadn't gotten to know him well enough to pick out his favourite hang outs. It was either Jake took it the wrong way when I had told him to leave and thought we were no longer friends or he just wanted to scare the living out of me.

I had no idea on what option I should go with.

I was unaware that two memorable pale hands wrapped around my torso from behind me until his cold breath tickled my skin. For a second I thought I was in Jake's presence which upsetted me a little.

"Something's wrong," he stated in my ear. I shouldn't tell Edward, I thought. Edward wouldn't care so why did it matter? Edward didn't like Jacob. He would probably just regret he had asked me and say, "You were worried over that mongrel?" Why Edward called Jake a mongrel was beyond me. "Would you like to talk about it?"

I just shook my head, too weak to find my voice for some reason. I was still angry at myself about the whole weeping over Jake thing than Edward. Edward didn't seem hurt like I thought he'd be, but he was smarter than that.

"Nothing's wrong." I told him for the second time. Sometimes it was true that Edward was protective of me, of my feelings, but it was cute. I liked that about him. It was just sometimes I needed my space to breath. It pained me more to even think about driving him away. But I wasn't going to. I couldn't lose Edward either, I just got him.

He sighed again- or at least it sounded like one. He spun me around to meet my gaze and I concentrated hard to open them up, to show nothing but joy. "If you don't want company, I understand." He said it flat out, without any signs of sadness. Sometimes I wished I could be like him. He was very good in hiding his emotions.

I shook my head. "I want your company."

"Then show me that you do Bella because right now I'm not at all convinced." My stomach felt as if I had been hit with a ton of bricks. I sensed an argument about to come and I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want to not talk to him anymore. I needed Edward, but for some reason it seemed as though I was pushing him away.

I leaned in closer to him, truly looking into his emerald eyes. With a smile, I pressed my lips against him and when I had tried to part them, going deeper, he wouldn't allow it. "Not right here." He had told me.

I suddenly remembered the agreement the other night. The one where Edward asked if we couldn't be public right away since we are always followed around and with this news, we'd never ever be left alone. And attention was the last thing we wanted right now. So I did agree to it. I didn't have a problem with it at all thought I remember saying something about how hard it was going to be distant from him out in public.

"It'll be alright, love." He told me and I believed him. I'd still be able to walk beside him just like I always had except I couldn't touch him, lean into him. It was going to be like the good- or should I say depressing- days when he was with Tanya.

Speaking of the devil, Tanya went around saying _she _dumped _him _when really it was the other way around. Edward didn't deny it; he spoke nothing of it so they went with that rumour. The hype surrounding the break up died down within the next couple of days- or hours. Maybe I was wrong about the attention that surrounded Tanya.

I blew a puff of air which turned into my lips strumming, making them itch afterwards. Edward embraced me into a tight yet gentle hug before pulling away in case anyone managed to take a peak. Right now, it didn't matter if anyone was spying on us because all I needed was a little kick in the right direction someone to tell me how much of an ass Jake was to keep it off my mind. Edward was definitely not someone I needed for the job. He would go on about how I was too much of a good friend for Jake and that… I don't know but he'd use all these big adjectives. I wanted to hear the foul language come from someone who I knew would make it funny in a way. In a way that would make me feel better.

Call me stupid. Call me whatever adjective you could think of that made me seem like a monster, but part of me _wanted _to hear these words. I needed to stop worrying. Forcing myself didn't seem like a good way to go.

"Sorry I just forgot." I responded after a while. Edward only smiled at me. This time though, it didn't affect my emotions like it usually did.

"Bella," my makeup artist called. Edward looked as if he wanted to say something, but closed his mouth when he was interrupted. "We need to redo your makeup and then you'll start filming. Come on." She was perky.

I looked from Gabby to Edward who still had a normal look on his face before sighing. I nodded at Edward then turned to follow Gabby back to my dressing room. I sat down on the chair and instead of looking at my transformation I hooked up my earphones to the iPod and turned up the music to the maximum volume, draining out every bit of none happy emotions I had inherited today.

* * *

**I think you can see what's going to be happening in the story.**

And if you hadn't already realized, I don't have any more lines to use from the song because now, Bella has Edward.  
If anyone wants to make a suggestion for a song I could use for chapter titles then by all means.

Thanks everyone! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**New song is: The Way I Loved You also by Taylor Swift.**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you guys aren't bored of this story because of my long updates. This chapter was made extra long just for you guys :D  
This chap is dedicated to** _celine-twilightadict _**for patiently waiting for me to update and reminding me of how badly I do want to update :) I appreciate it. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: **_He Is Sensible and So Incredible_

* * *

I wasn't needed on set today and I've never wanted to really be there. It would take my mind off of things, to keep my busy throughout the day. It would keep me from going out and doing something so stupid I'd regret it soon after.

Luckily for me Alice and Rose weren't needed on set today as extras, but the down side of that was I couldn't see Edward until sometime tonight and that had me even more impatient for the day to end.

I hardly slept at all last night even with Edward's soft humming of my lullaby and the way he stroked my hair didn't help at all either. I tossed and turned when Edward finally fell asleep thinking about Jacob. He still hadn't called me or came back to the hotel. No one knew where he was, but they didn't report him as missing because Renesmee was positive he was okay.

"He just texted me last night," she had told me the second time I asked her. "He's fine, really."

"And why is he ignoring me?"

"He's not exactly ignoring you. He hasn't spoke to me much either," she shrugged. "It's just the way he is." She said like I didn't know a thing about him.

So I did calm down a little at the mention of a text message though I was upset the text wasn't sent to me. Was he angry with me?

I laid still on my bed tracing shapes on the ceiling lazily with the covers pulled all the way up to my neck. My hair was sprawled out in a mess and with a big breath I blew a piece of my hair that was in the way of my eye. I turned my head slightly to glance at the clock. It was only eight in the morning. I had exactly thirteen hours until Edward came back. Thirteen long hours.

I woke up and didn't bother changing out of my sweats and Edward's big shirt that was almost like a dress on me. In addition to my messy-like outfit, I threw my hair into a non-effort bun. I walked out of the room, walking to the kitchen, deciding I'd pass time by making breakfast for the three of us. Even though we were scheduled to have a brunch "date".

I settled on making teddy bear shaped chocolate chip pancakes with fruit eyes, nose, ears and mouth. It was like being seven years old again.

"Mmm," a cheerful Alice moaned when she joined me on the stools. "Smells good Bella."

"Morning. Coffee?" I asked, the pitcher in my hand.

She nodded, still tired, and held out her mug for me to pour into. "How long have you been awake for?"

"A day." Was my reply. Alice shook her head spinning her cup gently while looking into it as if she were waiting for something to pop out.

"Is it about Jacob?" she asked annoyingly giving me a very lazily glare.

"If I here that a-hole's name once more I'm going to scream." Rosalie joined us a second later, her hair messier than mine.

"Good morning to you too." I gave her a forced smile, feeling tired.

"Splendid isn't it?" she half smiled in a British accent.

"Very well, coffee madam?" I mocked her as she snickered along with Alice.

"What shall we do today ladies?" Alice joined in. The three of us were in smiles, looking more alive than the last minute or so. Rose reached for a pancake bringing it close to her mouth before sniffing it.

"Why, I haven't had one of these since ever!" her eyes widened after taking a bite, breaking our little British moment. "Mmm." She moaned soon after. Alice reached for one and had the same reaction.

"Bella these are amazing!" she exclaimed through a bite. "You should cook more often."

I was blushing because of a compliment. "Depends." I teased.

"Please, your cooking is ten times better than my dad's," Rose laughed. "He tried making Mac and cheese once and he forgot to add water so the macaronis stuck to the bottom of the pot and burnt!"

"Alright, alright. Just for the sake of your kitchens."

"Great," Alice grinned sipping her coffee. "How about I drop by seven o'clock every morning before school?"

I suddenly felt my smile turning upside down. "Alice I don't go to school anymore remember? Well not that school anyway."

"You had to become famous." Rose rolled her eyes playfully. "Just kidding. We still love you Bell."

Alice realized how awkward this moment was becoming and I thanked her through my smile for saving me from zoning off and thinking about this whole lifestyle over again. "So, after brunch- well let's make it lunch now- I was thinking we could go and see a play. Like Romeo and Juliet? And after that, we should definitely go shopping and after that, we could go to a salon and get our hair done? How awesome would that be? And after that… we should just explore NYC. I've already rented a car."

"But Edward's going to be back soon."

Rosalie smacked me on the back of my head. "Not until late tonight. Come on Bella, we finally have you all to ourselves and all you think about is, 'But Edward's going to be back soon'."

I groaned. "Okay fine, but I get to pick my outfit for today."

Alice almost broke out in tears. "No you can't do that Bella!"

"If you want a girl's day with me then you'll let me chose my outfit." I put my foot down, taking charge for the first time. Rose looked at me with her mouth slightly open and Alice looked taken back.

"Alice let her do what she wants. Besides, fame will make up for it. Just think about all the stylists she'll have."

The thought of people hired to take care of me running around going crazy adding touch-ups and fixing my hair, straightening my clothes just had me nervous. Alice and Rose's smiles turned wicked as they looked at me. I groaned out loud again.

"Fine Bella. Have it your way." And with that they turned around and walked off to their own rooms. I found myself on the ground mentally cursing Rose.

* * *

I found something lying on top of my dresser while I managed to fix my hair into a less messy ponytail. At first, I didn't know what it was. The only thing I knew was that it was in the shape of a square. I picked it up and stared at it. I knew it was just a paper- glossy, even- but it somehow told me it wasn't just put there. I kept staring until I looked at the mirror and saw that it wasn't blank on the other side. On the other side was a photo of me asleep. At first it was creepy- a photo of me sleeping- but when I read the caption it said, in nice elegant writing, "my favourite person in the entire universe to wake up to" and I knew it was Edward because he added that little smiley face he use to use as his signature when he was younger since he didn't really have one. I smiled and stuck it to the mirror.

When I came out of my room, Alice and Rose already ready- surprisingly- and waiting for me at the door Alice glanced at me, and then glanced away, then did a double. Rose did the same. I almost cracked up in laughter.

"Nice choice." Was all Alice had to say. Rose looked at my sweats and rolled her eyes.

"At least wear your Uggs with it." Her expression was so horrifying you would think she had seen a ghost or something.

"Alright fine." I rolled my eyes when Rose threw me a pair of beige Uggs.

"But I have to say, that blue knit sweater was a good choice." Then she eyed the sweats which told me she was not at all happy with my choice of bottoms.

I walked out of the hotel with a goofy smile plastered onto my face. I had disappointed Alice.

* * *

The paparazzi were everywhere we went. We couldn't have lunch in peace. Matter of fact, the manager invited us into the kitchen to eat. We ended up sitting on the counter watching the chefs cook along with making conversation. We learnt a few things ourselves and even got to help bake cookies which turned into a cookie dough fight. Despite the fact that we were all drenched in flour and cookie dough, it was a lot of fun. The manager was a little upset about the mess, but I had made up for it with a picture and an autograph. She mentioned the fact that she was a fan of me and mentioned I could come anytime I wanted to. We ended up cleaning up in the staff washroom.

Attending Romeo and Juliet in a fancy large theatre was even worse. Word had got around Bella Swan had a day off and the 'razzi's were just waiting for something good to come up. Like a scandal. We ended up exiting the theatre within the first ten minutes of the play. I was exhausted and not because I hadn't slept, because of the people following me around and the flashes being set off with every step that I take. I very much loathed being followed, but I never minded when fans actually asked for my permission to take my photo along with receiving an autograph.

We decided we wouldn't call it a day this early. It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon and we still had a lot planned ahead of us. We weren't going to let stalkers stop us from having our fun so we decided to walk around and shop at the stores lined up the block.

Alice gasped. "Oh my goodness!" she held up a hot pink number and flaunted herself around with it. "I am totally buying this! Rose what do you think?"

Rose shot her a thumbs up. "Totally rocking it. Where would you wear it though?"

"Well if Jasper wants to go out I guess I could wear it." She was twirling around in the lengthy mirror as she held the dress against her. She seemed upset.

"What's wrong now?" Rose held her wrist and pulled her down to sit on the change room sofa with us.

"Jazz hasn't been taking me out lately." She shrugged like it was no big deal, but with Alice everything was always a big deal.

Rose almost hissed. "What do you mean? You guys are always together."

"With you guys. We never have our own time."

"Well you know what?" Rose was pissed now. "You're going to buy that dress and you're going to wear it tonight. With pride. Because tonight, we're single ladies. "

I didn't like the sound of her plan. "Really Rose?" Alice looked up at her with a smile.

"Yes and we're going to show that Jasper what he's missing."

"I hate to do this to him." She said. I agreed with her. I shouldn't be doing this to Edward either. And now that I think of it… Edward and I never really had our first date yet.

"Don't worry. I won't let just anyone lay their hands on you." And they sealed the deal with a hug. After their little moment, they turned to me.

"Oh no." I knew that look.

"Oh yes Bella. Tonight is for us. And us only." She raised her brow at me.

"But… I haven't seen Edward since last night and I miss him." I bit my bottom lip, afraid of their reactions. Alice rolled her eyes.

"And again, you guys are always together. You have to have some fun when he's not around."

"You guys are so… perfect. Do you guys ever fight?" Rose asked while Alice stood up and tried the dress on.

I thought for a moment. "No."

"Never?" she looked surprised. I figured she and Emmett fought a lot.

I shrugged. "Well we did fight, but that was before we dated."

"You haven't had one argument yet?" she raised a brow and sat back, crossing her arms. "Emmett and I fought the second day we went out. I didn't talk to him for the next six hours and we made up after that, and then got into another argument. Even Alice and Jasper argue. Well it's no wonder… it's Edward. And you."

I furrowed my brow at her. "What do you mean it's me and Edward?"

She shrugged at me not bothering to look my direction."Well come on, you guys are like… extremely stable. Too perfect for words."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked her suddenly wondering if we really were _too _perfect.

"Well no not really." _Not really? _"But don't you ever get tired of the same thing everyday? Just staying the same? Perfect and sweet?"

I cocked my head to the side not really sure of where she was going. "You're really new to this whole relationship type of thing aren't you?" she said with a smirk. I felt myself blushing.

"Yeah."

"You mean Edward's your first love? You've never had any crushes?"

I shook my head. "I thought you knew that."

"I had a feeling, but half the time I believed you did have crushes, but you were just too shy to tell anyone."

"Believe me," Alice came out with the dress folded neatly in her hand. "She's never had a crush before. Besides Edward of course."

"Damn Bella. You really know how to keep a feeling from going."

"What are you saying? You don't love Emmett?"

She shook her head franticly. "Of course I love Emmett! But I just get kind of bored when we're not fighting I mean where's the excitement in that? Ignoring his phone calls because he gets to the point where he's extremely desperate and he'll do anything to make it up to you kind of builds the relationship because you get to see their true colours shine. I mean, see how much he cares for you. You know?"

"Jasper and I are like that most of the time. Like right now, I just texted him saying, 'we need to talk' and he's going all crazy well not that crazy, but you know what I mean. And I'm not toying around with him. We really do need to talk." She said the last sentence seriously as if Edward and I needed some talking to do.

"So what you're saying is, I need to fight with Edward?" I bit my bottom lip. I couldn't fight with Edward. That would make the two of us upset.

"No. The point is, how are you really going to see Edward if you guys are so lovey dovey all the time? I mean, you guys probably do one thing that upsets either of you, you just never realized it because it ends with an 'I'm sorry' and a kiss and BAM! It's over and done with."

"We do not do that." I looked away trying to remember the last time I ever apologized after saying something to Edward that was meant to be rude.

My mind was to the night of Edward's movie premier. When Jake and I had walked up to our suite and found Tanya with someone other than Edward. That night was… horrifying.

_"You know what? Believe whoever you want to believe whether it's me or Tanya. Either way, I'm sick of this. I shouldn't have come in the first place." _I had said to Edward.

_"Bella don't be like that..." Rose gave me a hug._

_"I'm really sorry I ruined your night, Edward," I wiped my eyes. "I don't expect you to forgive me but I truly am sorry."_

I told Edward I was sorry even though I hadn't done anything really. It was Tanya who ruined my night and Edward was a part of the reason and I was the one who apologized. Rose was right. It does end with an 'I'm sorry'.

"Are you sure about that Bella?" Rose asked, her arms still folded.

"Okay fine," I waved my hands around in effect. "So what if we do apologize? I don't like fighting with Edward. It doesn't feel right."

"Fine, but if you ever get bored because things are too perfect, just call us. We have numbers." Alice winked at me. My mouth hung open. Rose laughed.

"I won't ever get tired of Edward." It was a promise. When have I ever got tired of Edward? I've waited for him all these years watching as he kissed and held other girls. I could hold on longer.

"Alright Bell." And just like that, it was the end of the conversation. "We're picking out your dress next." She said with a grin and just like that, I knew they weren't bothered about what we just talked about. It was as if it were never mentioned. The flaw of my relationship with Edward, that is.

* * *

We walked to the nearest salon with a total of seven large shopping bags in my hand, eight for Rose and shockingly only four for Alice. Apparently she was in no mood to go shopping due to the text messaging going on between both her and Jasper. Whatever it was, she wasn't happy about it, but that didn't stop her from beaming once we entered the less crowded salon.

Alice suggested we hit the tanning beds but I refused and so did Rose so we ended up with starting the next few relaxing hours with messages. Followed by manicures and pedicures, waxing, and the finale- changing our hairstyle.

I definitely protested to that. I liked my hair. I had never dyed it before and the last time I cut it was two years ago when it was too long it had to be cut to my shoulders and it hadn't grown much since. Maybe an inch or two. But Alice took control. She wanted an inch cut off and instead of my hair parted down the middle; she wanted it to the side and wanted me to have side bangs.

"Absolutely not Alice."

"Bella, you had the same hair do since you grew hair! Besides, I think you'll look cute with your new do."

"Rose, a little help over here?" I begged her with my eyes. She only smiled and turned away as if she never saw me.

"Aw come on!" I threw my hands in the air as I waited on the seat for my hair dresser to come back. I had asked for a little time on deciding and she respected that.

"Bella, it's just an inch and we're only changing where your hair is parting and cutting the front of your hair shorter. That's all."

I gave her a look. I knew she had more to it. "Okay fine, I was planning on a cut and colour kind of thing."

"Colour? Alice I've never dyed my hair!"

"I was thinking a lighter brown since you complain how dull your colour right now is."

"Well maybe I've gotten used to it."

She gave me an obvious look. "Okay maybe I don't love my hair as much as you guys do, but I'm not willing to change it."

"Well it's up to you Bell," Rose finally spoke. "But personally I think the bangs will look cute."

I gave in too quickly. Before I could say anything Alice already had a goofy smile on her face. "I'll do it except for the colour."

Alice clapped her hands together in excitement. "And I still want it to be this length. I just want the bangs cut."

"Fine." She agreed and proceeded to my hair dresser, telling her the details.

"Alice is just as stubborn as Edward." I muttered to Rose who sat on my right, Alice on my left. She was flipping through a book filled with pictures of hairstyles. You know, the ones they set out for customers to take a look at and help them decide?

"At least Alice's stubbornness contains fun," she scoffed. "Edward is just worse than Alice. The end." She shrugged. "So what do you think of me getting bangs?" she changed the subject before I could defend Edward.

"Just kidding Bell! I don't have a problem with Edward." She then said when she noticed I hadn't answered. I threw her a smile.

"Yeah I know as for the bangs… I think you should get them."

"Really?" she cocked her head to the side while looking in the mirror, both of us picturing her with bangs. In my mind, she still looked the same. Beautiful. Statuesque.

"Really. Really."

"Hello Isabella, my name is Andrea, and I'll be your hairdresser for today." Andrea introduced herself to me. I smiled back at her telling her to call me "Bella" and she told me how much of a fan she was of me already.

"You're just so beautiful." She told me while working on my hair. "Even if I hadn't seen you work in anything, you still have my respect. You saved a movie I've been dying to see ever since I heard they were making one. Thank you for that."

"It was no problem, really." I smiled back at her through the mirror.

"Are you tired of the paparazzi following you? You're all over the news now." She was combing through my hair, spraying it until it was completely wet. I had told her I'd already taken a shower so the washing wasn't necessary.

"I am," I admitted. I wasn't going to lie. "Sometimes I just want to be normal again."

"Well honey, you're at my salon, you are normal. We're treating you the same as everyone else. How do you like that?" she asked me with a smile. Andrea was pretty. Black hair, brown eyes. She was as plain as me. Young even.

"A lot," I sighed. "You don't know how thankful I am. It's crazy, everyone always running up to me bombarding me with papers to sign and shoving cameras in front of my face to get a photo. So thank you."

"Bella, it's no problem." It really did feel nice to finally feel normal. In this place I was anyway.

* * *

"How does it look ladies?" Andrea asked Alice and Rose. My back was turned to the mirror. I had told her I didn't want to see the outcome yet until it was finished. Alice and Rose gasped, and then smiled at me.

"Very cute." Alice walked over to me, tin foil pieces in her hair. She had chosen the cut and colour package as well as Rose. She hopped onto the seat next to me and spun around in it. "I have a feeling everyone's going to love you new look."

"Already love it," Rose grinned. "Looks great Bell."

"Does it really?"

"Take a look for yourself hon." Andrea spun me around so I was now facing the mirror. I wasn't at all angry with the way it turned out. It wasn't even bad. My hair was the same length. All that really changed was the fact that I had side bangs. I actually liked it.

"Well?" the three of them sang together waiting for a response.

"I love it." I grinned. "I do."

And the three of them clapped their hands together giggling. "She loves it!" they chanted over and over again.

"Alright guys, there's nothing to party about."

"Well it does look good. Really good."

"So I've heard. Am I done for the day?" I had my fingers crossed. It was exhausting just sitting here and all the walking around we had done earlier while we shopped. I just wanted to relax.

"Of course. You're free to do whatever you like."

I got up from my seat and almost ran to the waiting area. I slumped down on a chair and closed my eyes letting sleep take over me.

* * *

"I think we should book our own suite for the night." It was nearly 8:30 at night when we left the salon- finally- but I wouldn't know how boring it got since I fell asleep. We were now in Alice's rental car driving to the nearest video store to rent a bunch of movies for our girl's night.

By the way, Alice's hair was dyed black again since apparently it was "fading" into a dark brown and she got a pink streak on one side of her head. Rosalie died her hair a lighter blonde and had straight bangs. The two of them still looked beautiful.

"Why?" I asked not wanting to be in a different room from Edward.

"Because your boy will be with you all night. We know your stubbornness Bella."

"And it's not fair to us because it is a girl's night and our boyfriend's aren't here." Alice added in when she stopped at a stoplight. Alice never liked talking while driving because she knew she'd become distracted and hit something without realizing it.

I groaned. "Guys come on. Don't I at least get to see him for like five, ten, fifteen, twenty, thirty… forever minutes?" I bit my lip knowing the answer, but it was a good try anyway.

"Nope."

"So unfair." I muttered from the back seat. I secretly pulled out my cell phone which I had forgotten I had with me and noticed I had four missed calls and two new text messages. All from Edward asking where I was and if I was okay. And the second asking if I was upset with him. I quickly replied making sure Alice or Rose couldn't see me. I was afraid they'd mention something along the lines of-

"And no text messaging or calling or we'll flush your phone down the toilet." She spoke the words I knew she would say. My mouth hung open in the back. Stupid psychic of a friend. Okay she wasn't really a psychic, but sometimes she knew the right things. It was sort of… scary.

I pressed send and shoved the phone back in my pocket. Thank God the ringer was off.

* * *

We ended up buying the movies rather than renting them. We ended up with ten chick flicks, two boxes of popcorn, a couple bottles of energy drinks, a whole plastic bag full of various candies, three bags of chips, three bottles of pop and a pack of playing cards… and dice.

We unloaded the trunk when we got back to the hotel and Alice snuck off to book a suite. I glared at her when she tossed the keys in front of my face. We decided to drop off our new clothes and pack a few and get changed into our dresses.

But our plan didn't seem like one anymore when Rose flicked on the lights revealing three boys. Edward, Emmett and Jasper lying on the couch lazily watching an infomercial.

Alice cleared her throat. Something about the way her eyes darted at Jasper told me she wasn't in the mood to see him. However, Rose totally jumped Emmett and the two of them really got into it that we had to yell "get a room". We were then responded with two middle fingers being pointed at us.

"Rose come on, let's go."

"Nuh-uh," Rose broke the kiss to respond. "I'm staying right here."

Alice became angry. "Rose! Now!"

Again Rose stuck up her middle finger. "Forget her. Come on let's go Bella."

"And where is Bella off too?" a pair of strong arms snaked around my waist from behind. I was greeted with a soft kiss on the head followed by a head spinning one on the lips. "Hello, beautiful. I love what you did with your hair." He purred into my ear. "You look amazing."

"Edward," I breathed from the very toxicating kiss. "Hi." Was all I could say.

"Hi to you too." He chuckled, his breath tickling my ear. He hugged me closer to him, sending me more kisses up and down my neck making up for the hours we spent apart, but all of that was taken away when Alice interrupted.

"If you'll excuse me," Alice grabbed onto my wrist while looking up at Edward. "Bella and I have plans for the night."

"Do you?" Edward raised an eyebrow at Alice giving her a look that read 'I don't think so'. He hugged me closer to him.

"As a matter of fact," she tugged on my arm pulling me so that I was beside her. "We do."

"Alice pull any harder and you'll break off my arm."

"Alice please let go of Bella," Jasper approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She spoke, not bothering to look back at him. His expression became blank, then pained.

"Bella?" Edward looked over at me, to Alice, to Jasper and back to me. "Would you like to go with Alice tonight?"

"There you go again Edward!" Alice growled. "She can speak for herself. She doesn't need you to ask her of her decision."

"It's okay Alice."

Rose appeared behind Edward along with Emmett giving me an eyeful look reminding me of our earlier conversation. I didn't know what to do.

"Alice I have my own plans involving you if you don't mind. So we'll leave Bella with Edward and we can go out together." Jasper told her keeping about an inch between them. Alice breathed heavily and closed her eyes.

"Jasper you've been ignoring me for the past couple of weeks and now you want to take me out when I tell you what's bugging me?" her nostrils flared. That was very rare for Alice to call Jazz, Jasper.

"I think I should go with her." I whispered to Edward. He nodded in understanding.

"I'm completely fine with that. I've got company anyway." He half smiled. I looked at him for reassurance. "I'm fine Bella." He assured me with a soft, small kiss.

"I love you Edward."

"As do I. Have a good night. Sweet dreams my Bella." He rubbed my back while I turned around and approached Alice. I grabbed her wrist like she had done to me except gently and smiled at her.

"Let's go?"I mouthed and she nodded. "Rose are you coming?"

"Maybe later?" she said in an apologizing tone. Alice and I grabbed our bags full of junk and walked out the door leaving behind a confused, pained Jasper.

* * *

"Am I a horrible person Bella?" Alice asked, leaning into me.

"No of course not. I just don't really understand what's exactly happening."

"Like I said, he's been ignoring me lately and now he's doing the things I told him he's not doing. It's like he needs me to remind him constantly. Sometimes I wished he knew how to do things on his own. I mean he doesn't want to go out unless I ask him to and it's just weird that way." We were now in the elevator going up four floors to our rented suite.

As soon as we entered the room, that's when she had started crying. "I don't know what I did wrong Bella. I'm a happy, vibrant person. I'm never grumpy especially not to him. I always smile at him and I do love him. I don't know why he's acting so strange lately. And our anniversary is in two weeks, along with my birthday."

"Have you guys fought in the last couple of weeks he started ignoring you?" she was curled up in a ball on the sofa. I tried my best to take Rose's place of comforting her.

She shook her head and pulled out her cell phone. "What are you doing?" I asked.

She didn't respond. Not to me, anyway. "If you're going to break up with me do it now. Right now. I'd rather now then later when I'm all better."

There was a pause. "I think it's best that way… uh-huh… I'm sorry too… goodnight." She snapped the phone shut gently. That's how I knew her anger emotions were in the past now.

"What happened?"

"He said I should just enjoy my night and think whatever is bugging me through and he'll see me in the morning for breakfast."

"And…"

"I agreed. Told him it was best that way." She wiped her tears with a smile. That's the Alice I knew.

"So how about that dress?" I pointed to the bag and she literally lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I've been waiting all day to get into that thing." She grinned running to the bag and roughly pulling it out. "Are you getting yours?"

"I'm fine with what I'm wearing."

"Bella." She stretched my name out in a sing-song voice tilting her head to the side giving me the famous puppy dog look.

"Fine." And with that the two of us were in our dresses, plopped onto the couch, stuffing our faces with popcorn and skittles.

* * *

It was nearly 6:30 in the morning and in half an hour I would be getting ready for another day at the set. Alice and I were lazily lying on the big, comfy bed resting. "Bella?"

"Mhm?" I was too tired to sound out words.

"Do you want to know something?" she whispered.

"What is it Alice?"

"You're my best friend… and I miss Jasper. A lot." She was mumbling. I yawned a loud yawn as I turned the opposite way, looking out the window.

"You're my best friend too Alice… and do you want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"I miss Jacob. Despite the fact that he was being a jerk, I miss him. A lot."

"Well that's nice." She yawned again and I knew her attention span went elsewhere and it was time to shut up and enjoy the little rest I had left.

But it was the truth. I did miss Jacob.

* * *

**Okay, I wasn't very fond of this chapter.  
I decided that Bella needed to catch up with Alice and Rose and spend time with Edward later.  
Hope you guys like the song choice for the next half of the story. It's a great song :)**

Please review.  
& I'll look for more time to update :D


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLLOOOO THEREEE PEOPLE OF FANFICTION :)  
It's been a long time hasn't it? I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT ! I've been busy but, I haven't forgotten about all you faithful readers. So here's my update. Finally eh?  
I just checked my emails and saw that I've gotten more reviews and PMs asking to update and I couldn't let you guys down. I'm terribly sorry about that, seriously.  
Forgive me? Great. Review if you do :D Here it is !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: **_He Says Everything I Need To Hear & It's Like I Couldn't Ask For Anything Better_

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!" A very perky voice sang loudly into my ear. I was awakened by a sudden pain in the stomach and when I opened my eyes, a very cheerful Alice rolled off my stomach. I forgot how much of a morning person Alice was. It was almost too disturbing.

I only groaned. Showing Alice I had no interest in her light mood. She knew very well about my annoyance with her at the moment though she shrugged it off. Alice was pretty good with completely forgetting things happened. Except with the Jasper case… and when I refuse to let her take me shopping. Or give me makeovers.

"Guess what?" she nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. Alice poked me on the shoulder a couple of times then moved onto my stomach. I couldn't help but burst into laughter. I was a tickilish person.

"What Alice?" I said and at the minute, she had stopped.

"Jasper just called and made breakfast plans. Isn't that great?" I stared at her for a moment. Completely forgetting about our conversation last night before replying.

I quickly darted my eyes to the clock on the nightstand. "At 6:00 in the morning? Alice, who's up at six in the morning?"

"Uh, you should be. You've got a couple of scenes to film today Bella."

This news allowed me to groan out loud again. "I completely forgot. Hey, has Jake called yet?"

She only shook her head once. "Sorry." She gave me a weak smile. I rolled off the mattress and walked lazily to the bathroom.

"It's okay." And I wondered if the words I had said really meant something. Maybe it was my own telling of the day or the fact that Jacob was nowhere in contact with anyone wasn't anything to be seriously worried about.

* * *

"Bella don't tell me that frown is for you-know-who." I sighed when Alice filled in his name with the whole "you-know-who" nonsense. I didn't know what was worse. The fact that I was not allowed to speak of the "J" word or that his name was referred to the obvious chant by Alice. As of our way to the set this morning, I had agreed to let Jacob slip my mind for a bit so I could re-focus on this nightmare I want to get out of. I was stuck here though. Who ever came up with a contract was obviously in fear of losing that someone agreeing to their terms.

"It's not." I said, clearing my throat and repositioning myself on the "director's" type of chair marking my name on a nice padded back rest. I stared down at my bare calves as my ankles crossed together. I was fidgeting with my fingers clasping them together and unclasping them. I hadn't spoken to Edward since yesturday and I was eager to see him. I lifted my hand, bringing it closer to my lips when Alice slapped my hand back down to rest on my thigh.

"Thanks Alice." I rolled my eyes, focusing them on the large amount of opened makeup lying in front of me. I was in the middle of touchups when Alice had walked in and my makeup artist was kind of enough to give us privacy.

When I looked at Alice through the mirror she wasn't looking as joyful as she was ten minutes ago. "You have to stop biting your nails."

"It was going to be my first time!"

She shook her head crossing her arms. I very much disliked that pose of hers. It made her look like the dark fairy. "Well don't get into it. Do you know how many germs are living under those dirty things? I'm going to have to put lemon juice on your nails now. I'll be back." And with that, the pixie turned on her heel and stormed out of my dressing room.

That gave me my peace once again allowing me to slump back on my chair. Alice never liked it when I wasn't sitting in a "womanly position". You would think Alice was my mother.

"Am I interrupting? I could come back later." The velvety voice, so familiar to my heart, spoke behind me at the door. I sat up straight again forgetting I could be myself around Edward and smiled as he strolled in, closing the door shut behind him with a kick.

"No you're not. Stay, please." I half begged. The crooked smile put on a show as he cupped my face and kissed me with all his strength. I almost forgot how to breathe. Thank God he had self-control.

He chuckled, pulling away and sat himself down on the sofa along the wall to my left. He kicked his legs up, folding his arms behind his head taking up all the space. And that wasn't even enough. My, he had long legs. "What?" he asked amused, catching my gaze.

"What? No room for me?" I smiled back at him. His eyebrows pulled together for a second, then realizing what I meant. He kicked his legs back up, sitting up and opening his arms for me. I jumped off- because I was that short- my chair and practically rammed into him.

"Careful, love." He said into my hair. I could tell he was inhaling the scent of it. Again.

"What is it with you and my hair?" I placed my hand on top of his around my waist. Edward and I liked sitting like this. It was comfortable.

"I'm not allowed to appreciate its wonderful scent?" he moved on to playing with a piece of my hair, not tugging hard.

I shrugged. "I don't smell anything."

"That's because you're used to it."

"So you'll be used to it by the time you smell it for the tenth time." I applied. He stopped twirling for a second, probably stopping to think.

"I'll never get used to it because then I won't have much interest in it."

"That's a good thing though."

I felt his nose rub against the back of my head, clearly shaking his head. The hand wrapped around me loosened, disappearing from mine. I found myself frowning. I was about to reach back for it when two hands grabbed the back of my hair into a ponytail.

"I know a good way to cherish your beautiful silk hair."

"What are you doing?"

"Hold still." He said with amusement in his voice. I hadn't a clue what he was about to do and I had a feeling it wasn't something I'd enjoy.

"Edward?"

"I won't cut a whole lot of it." He said perfectly serious. That's when my breathing picked up.

"Cut? You're cutting my hair?"

"Just a piece. Think of it as a trim."

I jumped out of his arms, now standing in front of him. He was laughing when my eyes darted to his hands. There were no scissors. Only his two fingers shaped into them. "Ha-ha, funny." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You didn't think I'd actually do it, did you?" his smile was now apologetic. It was almost impossible to not forgive him and run back into his arms.

"No," a goofy give-in smile was plastered onto my face as I crawled back into his embrace, ready for me. "I didn't think so."

"Good because I would never change one thing about you." His finger rested on my chin for a second, bringing my head towards him where his lips met mine making my heartbeat skip once again. It's been too many hours spent with Alice that I forgot how much I missed these warm, soft lips.

* * *

Alice never had time to chase me around the set with lemon juice nearly spilling out of the bowl she was carrying because by the time Edward and I were done in the dressing room, it was time to get into character.

Today was the most tiring of all days. We shot most of the scenes from eight o'clock this morning till thirty minutes ago. It was now 7 o'clock in the evening. Leaving me with a few hours until I had to go to bed and wake up for another busy day. Being an actress, you hardly have your own time. That's what I've learned since the first day.

While I dressed back to my regular clothes and removed my makeup, Alice went on about her date this morning with Jasper.

"I totally forgot to give you the details." She announced the second she set foot into my dressing room. Edward excused himself swiftly brushing shoulders with Alice on the way out giving Alice a second to glare daggers at the back of his head as he strolled off to change. But in a friendly way. I made sure of it afterwards.

She gushed about how he picked her up in a "cute" not too recent Mazda-something. I wasn't really paying attention the car details but it was adorable, that's all I knew. He brought her lillies- her favourite flowers and a medium sized button that you pin onto a bag or something that said "I heart NY" which was not original but it was "the though that counts", she had said. She'd pinned it onto the corner of her white shirt which she still kept on. Jasper brought her to a "cute"- she had been using the adjective over five times now- french café where they dined on chocolate chip croissants and drank milk.

"I felt like I was eight years old again!" Alice grinned as wide as the sea. Alice's grandfather owned a café when she was younger and she always had breakfast there before school, apparently. She spent most of her time there; it was two blocks away from where she lived, everyday until her grandfather passed away. Ever since then she never ate another crosissant until today of course.

"It was brief," she'd said. "But that's okay. I had a great time. So how are you and Edward?" she changed the subject.

"Good." I responded back, throwing my on-set sweater over the change room curtain and throwing on my own. "Why do you ask?"

"That makeout session sure looked good." She giggled from the other side. I could hear the bottles of perfume being set back onto my table and makeup brushes being rolled across. Alice was playing with my makeup, probably examining it to see if it was Mac. Alice had a policy of only using Mac products. It was some ritual of hers.

My cheeks I could feel were burning up now. "Would it kill you to knock next time?" I rolled my eyes, sliding the curtain along the pole, stepping out. "I mean, some privacy would be nice."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand off. Clearly not listening.

"So where's Rose?"

"She's still with Emmett. I tried calling her all of this afternoon."

"And?"

"She turned off her phone the third time I called." She smiled sheepishly. Alice deserved that one. If I was Rose, I would have done the same. "… So I sent Jasper to go and look for her." She added quickly when the silence overcame us.

"Alice!"

"What? She spent all night with Emmett! We never get enough girl time."

"You're lucky she came here with you." I said, grabbing an apple from the table and plopping down on the sofa. Alice sat next to me pulling her knees up.

"That's because she wanted to an extra, but no, she had to run off with that giant and not come in today."

"So she dropped out?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't think they needed her anyway."

"Has Jasper found them?"

Alice nodded. "So where are they?"

"Back in Forks."

I raised an eyebrow. "What can I say? Jasper will do anything for me."

"Don't take advantage of it."

"But I didn't."

"Sure." My eyebrow was raised again. Alice held her hands up in surrender.

"I love him and he loves me. And I needed a favor. It was a small one anyway."

"Yeah, taking a plane back home- across the country- just to tell Rose you needed her? Oh yeah, so small."

"Bella, shut up." She smiled throwing a brush at me. I ducked my head.

"Missed!" I laughed out. Alice had that look in her eyes. The one that told me I should run but knowing Alice and her short legs, she wouldn't be able to catch up. Not that fast anyway.

"What are we all laughing about?" the director came in with a smile though something told me it was forced. Alice and I were suddenly serious. That meant I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Oh nothing," I cleared my throat. "Alice was just being silly."

"What's up?" Alice asked, all shy.

"I just need to speak with Bella for a second."

I looked from Brandon to Alice, to the wall, to Alice and back to Brandon before nodding my head and bowing it slowly as I walked out of the dressing room. I could see Edward behind Brandon chatting with one of the extras. Renesmee along with Jane were spotted at the snack table. Each and everyone of them seemed like they were having a good time and it was obvious mine was over.

"Bella, your father and Jacob's father has sent news." His eyes were narrowed as he stared down at his feet. I'd never seen him this… uncheerful. Although I hadn't heard the news yet, I could tell this wasn't going to be good. My vision was already becoming blurred from the sudden tears dying to come out. I forced myself to hold them back. That maybe this news wasn't as bad as I assumed it was going to be. Maybe it was something good. Like, Jake was back home to help out Billy.

But the positive side of all this was soon shredded up into tiny pieces like tearing a whole sheet of paper you've spent two hours on writing the perfect ending to a perfect day, but it's not going right. So you crumple of the pages and leave it in the trashcan, lying there miserably. Forgotten because you figured the happy ending wasn't working out.

I waited for the moment. The one where Brandon finally tells me what's going on, but it wasn't coming. All there was coming towards me was a sudden frowning Alice and a smiling Edward. All too soon, he was stopped by Alice who spoke to him though they were too far for me to hear. Edward's smile disappeared, his blank eyes on me now.

I had to look away.

"What is it?" I asked, my mouth already trembling, my eyelids betraying me as the tears streamed out.

"You may want to pack your bags and have a rest at home for the weekend." The weekend. It was Thursday night the last time I checked. That left me a whole night to grieve about whatever the situation was. "Jacob's in the hospital."

Hospital. I didn't want to know the reason because as soon as the word hospital came up, I automatically thought death. But Jake couldn't be dead. If he were dead, it'd be spread on the news by the morning he disappeared and I'd be contacted immediately.

And it wasn't, so that meant his heart was still beating out there as he lay there in agony. All I could think about were the words I'd spoken this morning. That it was going to be okay. It's okay, right? He was alive. That much I knew.

* * *

**Okay, don't hate me. I wanted to leave it off there- I had to.**

A couple of things:  
-Kate and I's story "Moonless Nights" will not be updated until... probably another week? _We're trying!_ (Really hope your still with us for that story)  
-We are accepting story ideas because we need something new to write about. We do have a few ideas but they don't really seem to work. So if you  
guys are interested in reading something you want, we'll gladly accept ideas. Credit of course goes to you. (Send it in a PM though).  
- Now that I'm using the song "The Way I Loved You" (also by Taylor Swift) it's considered a sequel and since I've already posted the chapters,  
I'm just going to have the sequel together. Well it's not exactly a sequel but... it's a new song. Still. :P

**  
- Please review! I know I haven't updated in the longest time but show that you're still with me for this story!**

I promise I will update as soon as I can.  
By the way, who watched the movie awards last night? That clip Andy created getting us to think it was the New Moon trailer was hilarious!


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait again! I have a party to attend tonight so I quickly wrote this chapter because tomorrow I'll be in Toronto for the MMVA's! (TAYLOR LAUTNER!) and won't be back until Tuesday  
because I'm sleeping over at my aunt's house and spending some time with her but since summer is here I'm definitely going to be writing more chapters since I have time and hopefully the wait won't  
be as long. But anyways, enjoy! (p.s- this chap is not beta-ed since I wrote it in a rush and updated quickly so sorry for any mistakes!)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: He Says You Look Beautiful Tonight**

* * *

"I haven't seen you in the last forty-eight hours." I can almost see the pout so visible as I spoke to Edward through the phone. I held the small phone against my ear as I watched Jake lying on the hospital bed.

His head was covered in bandages of white and the cuts were clearly visible on his cheeks and trailing down his arms. Jake was asleep when I'd come in after breakfast. His eyelids were purple-like and puffy, his lip was swollen in the corner and talking was a bit hard for him. His voice was very raspy. I didn't like it. Not any bit of it.

"I know," was my reply. I couldn't find the strength in me to find my voice. It was as if it were sucked away, as I was a mute. "Sorry."

From the other end of the line all I could hear was a sigh and Alice asking questions in the background. _Is she coming back? _She'd ask over and over again. I sat there patiently waiting for Edward to speak up again. I didn't mean to cause him any stress but, Jake was in the hospital and I had to leave.

"What about the movie?" Edward asked me when he'd found me in the hotel, my bags already packed. You should have seen the look on his face. It was as if he couldn't even look at me anymore. Like everything was my fault somehow.

"Brandon said production time would be extended." I just shrugged, zipping my last bag together. I didn't take much with me since I was going back home. Edward just stood there in the doorway leaning against it with his arms crossed.

"When will you be back?" there was pain in his voice. I looked down at the ground as I walked over to the door with my bags in hand. I couldn't even look at him either. It felt like a bad breakup phase though we weren't breaking up.

I shrugged again. "Jake is important to me." I never understood why Edward could never accept that. I knew they had a dislike in each other but, I couldn't just have one of them in my life.

That's when I looked up at him. When the room was suddenly filled with silence and he hadn't said anything in the last thirty seconds. His eyes were directed my way but, he wasn't looking at me. He was looking past me. I cupped his chin with my hand and forced his head to tilt down so I could see his eyes. I looked him right in the eyes and said, "I'll be back soon. I promise you." I wanted to kiss him but, he shied away and that was the end. I looked at him once more but nothing happened. So I grabbed my bags and left.

He didn't even say goodbye though he called me a few hours later and explained his sudden change in behavior.

"I have to go," it was the first time that he'd ever ended the conversation on me. He sighed again before adding, "Bye." And that was it. We hung up. Just like that.

I looked down at the small screen seeing 12:48 AM lit up in black letters. In the background there was a picture of Edward and only Edward. I shot this picture of him secretly before I'd left, hours before the silence that overflowed our relationship. He was standing next to his car, looking up at the sky with a slight smile as if he were waiting for something good to happen. As if he knew something would fall out of the sky. So I'd taken the phone Alice had given me and with the click of a button the photo was mine to keep and look at anytime I wanted to.

I slumped back onto my seat feeling the heaviness of my eyelids battling to close. In the last four hours I'd gotten tired but, never let myself fall asleep. Last night I'd stayed up until six in the morning eventually losing control and fell asleep on the chair for three hours being woken up to the sound of my phone ringing.

Jake hadn't woken up since six hours ago. At first he'd forgotten where he was until he saw the panic in my eyes and became aware of the stack of bandages wrapped around his forehead. He was fed by the nurse then me after the nurse became tired and asked me to do the job because she had to take care of something. So I fed Jake and as soon as he was done he passed out once more.

Ever since then I'd stayed awake just sitting here waiting for him to wake up. Charlie had dropped in twice during his shift to check up on me and force me to rest but, I wouldn't bulge. I feared that Jake would awake during my sleep and I wouldn't be able to see him until I woke up or maybe he'd fall back asleep just before I awoke. I needed to talk to Jake and make sure he was okay. Right now he was not in good condition.

"Bella?" it was his husky yet raspy voice that snapped me away from my thoughts. I automatically got up and ran over to the side of his bed. I looked down at him, his eyes still purple like and he was squinting at me.

"Hey Jake." I smiled at him though he couldn't return it. He lifted his hand to reach for something but, then sighed and set his hand back down. "What do you need?" he didn't answer.

"I'm so tired." He told me and I nodded completely noticing. He turned his head so that his eyes weren't meeting mine and they were concentrated on the ceiling. He looked hopeless, I have to admit and I hated that I couldn't do anything about it.

"You have all the time in the world to sleep Jake."

He shook his head slightly. "You'd be bored."

"I've survived the last two days. I think I can manage another day or two."

He sighed. "You don't have to wait here for me you know." His words came out slowly by the second, his eyes still on the ceiling as if he were waiting for it to fall. Though the more realistic side to it was that he couldn't stand to look at me and that worried me some.

"I want to." I told him, giving his hand a small squeeze. "I won't leave until I know you're going to be okay."

He tried to smile. "Always so stubborn," he said reaching out his hands. "Come here."

I knew what he wanted so I leaned down to return the hug. He held onto me for some time but, I didn't pull away. It didn't bother me because I knew Jake needed someone at the moment. We just held onto each other like that. He lying down and I standing over him. It was just what both of us needed. Him with the accident and me with Edward.

I wouldn't say Edward and I were arguing or weren't in speaking terms but, there was definitely something that kept us apart even through the phone. I couldn't talk to him anymore but, it didn't bother me that much. I had other things to worry about.

When Jake pulled away I went down on my knees and rested my elbows on the side of his bed while he still starred up at the ceiling. Silence was all that was in the room and I waited for him to say something in case he was distracted.

"I still don't understand…" he trailed off. His voice sounding distant. I waited for a couple of seconds to see if he'd continue but, he didn't.

"What?"

"Why you're here." I rolled my eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" there was no other explanation. I cared for him and that was it. Why couldn't he accept or understand that? Jake closed his eyes for a moment taking deep breaths before opening them again. He still didn't look at me.

"I was a jerk to you Bells." I didn't miss the pain behind his voice when he'd said this. He closed his eyes again, ready to fall asleep I assumed. I got up and walked back to my seat, our eyes never meeting. I could hear him sigh a couple of times here and there but he still never said anything.

"No you weren't."

"Bella don't argue with me." He sounded annoyed. "I was the biggest a-hole and yet you're here waiting for me. Why is that?"

I rolled my eyes again. The only stubborn one in this room was Jake even I had to admit that. "Because I care about you Jake. Is that so hard to accept?"

Silence.

"Is it?" I asked again, raising my tone. "Well?" I looked at him and his eyes were closed. He must've fallen asleep. Great.

"How much do you care for me?" he asked a couple of minutes later when I'd decided I was going to grab a bite to eat since I figured he really was asleep. I put my bag back down as well as my coat and closed my eyes for a minute.

"A lot Jake, believe me."

Pause.

"Really?" he asked in a way that sounded surprising.

I nodded. "Of course Jake. If I didn't care I wouldn't be here."

"You left not only the set but Edward and your friends just to be here with me?" he asked in the same tone. It almost sounded like he was convincing himself.

"Last time I checked, yes. What's so hard to believe?"

"Do you love me?" he asked out of the blues. I could have sworn I choked on my own saliva and my heart had skipped a beat this time making it beat faster. Was he asking this in general or in a way that proved why I was here? Friendly or more than that? I looked at him seeing something different in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was but it was enough to scare me.

When I didn't reply he said, "You know what forget it. I'm sorry."

"No." I was about to say 'no you said nothing wrong' but I'd stopped for some reason.

"No as in you don't love me?"

"No I mean… you didn't do anything wrong."

No answer. Silence.

"You probably want to get going now." He said in a sad tone. I finally looked at him and right then he returned the gaze as if he sensed it coming. Brown and brown met but, it was just too weird for me. So I looked away.

"I'm not going to go just because of one question."

"Well I want you to." He said, looking away.

I couldn't believe it. "Okay." I said, picking up my coat and bag swinging it around my shoulder and folding my coat over my hand. "You take good care okay?" I didn't refuse. I couldn't. Not after what just happened. Jake wanted to know my feelings and I couldn't return them because they belonged to Edward and Edward only.

As I walked through the door pausing on my way out, Jake didn't even say a thing. When I turned around his eyes were closed once again. He didn't even say goodbye. Just like Edward.

* * *

I cried that night and the night after. It wasn't because of what Jake had said. It was the place I'd been put in because of what he said. I should have seen it coming. I had been around Jake way too much- before the accident- and I may have been showing him all the wrong signs, leading him on when I had no idea what was going on. I mean, best friends hang out right? There's no rule that says they can't and when they do, they have fun. That's what Jake and I had. Fun. And a boy and girl can be friends without being in love with each other too right? That's what happened between Edward and I up until that night at his house. Apparently this rule didn't apply to just anyone.

Alice flew in the morning after the incident in the hospital- while Rose wanted to accompany me but I told her I couldn't stand seeing anyone. Though Alice got her way and Rose backed out. She had stayed with me up until then and when I awoke this morning I found her lying on my floor with a blanket on top of her. She was still dressed in the same clothing as yesterday which was pretty weird considering Alice loved to change at least three times a day.

I too found myself wearing the same clothes I'd been in a night ago. The same gray sweats and Edward's large solid blue t-shirt. He probably wouldn't want it back now, I thought as I continued to lie on my bed waiting for Alice to wake up. I'd slept in it for more than a night not to mention soaked his shirt up with my tears. I also sweated in it from the heat I'd died in when I locked myself up in my room. I was in no mood to go anywhere and be seen like a mess. Being somewhat famous never helped with these kinds of circumstances.

Alice stirred around in her sleep and I expected she'd go back to sleep but the next thing I see is her tiny form getting up. At first she took a look around, seeming like she was lost, but then she turned to me and smiled. Not the good kind though. It was a pity smile.

"Morning Bella." She greeted me, sitting at the edge of my bed. She traced patterns on my comforter with her back to me. I starred in space for sometime thinking how my day would go on. Yesterday I hardly left my room and the day before that I never left at all.

"What do you want to do today?" It was obvious she tried to act like things were normal around here. Alice was good at ignoring the things that were meant to be ignored but, in a state like this, it was impossible to even think of anything besides this.

I didn't reply but, that didn't stop her.

"That's okay you don't have to say anything because I have something planned already." She smiled when she was the expression on my face. Giving me a devilish glance she then said, "A trip to the mall, anyone?"

I shook my head. I hadn't spoke much since that night and Alice had been trying to get something out of me ever since. I just couldn't find the strength in my aching muscles to even move let alone talk.

"Come on," she looked at me with pleading eyes. "It'll just be the two of us. Think of it as some sister bonding time."

Another shake. This resulted in a frown from Alice.

"Bella you have to get out of here at some point. Look at me," she pointed to herself with wide eyes. "I've been wearing these clothes two days straight. If anyone found out, my reputation would be flushed down the toilet!" I couldn't help but smile at Alice's typical reactions. Alice only rolled her eyes at me then looked away, out the window. I could tell how badly she wanted to be out there then stuck in here with me.

I pointed to the window when she looked at me hoping she'd get the hint and it did. It didn't take a genius to figure out I was telling her to leave. Not in that way though. Her expression said it all.

Alice sighed. "I'm going to make you some food since you won't get up and do it yourself. Then I'm going to call Charlie and let him know what he's coming home to and then I'm going to leave and finally get into some fresh clothes and take a long hot shower." She told me. As if I really cared. I knew she was just saying it to get me motivated.

I shrugged.

Alice became annoyed.

"I don't know what else to do Bella. You can't stay like this forever. Jacob only asked if you love him and it won't hurt to say what you truly feel. It wasn't like he was asking you to marry him. He just wanted to know."

Alice didn't seem to understand the point. I had been leading Jake on. All those times I'd skipped school and gone to his place I had other options but I always went to him when I needed to get away. I couldn't return his feelings and I was afraid I may hurt him even more than he is now. I felt guilty, ashamed of myself and I couldn't find a proper explanation. Maybe it was because I wasn't good at this. Being in this kind of place. Having to make decisions tougher than punching a whole in cement.

I knew Jake's question was simple. _Do you love me? _But the meaning of the question just completely shocked me. I could answer no and walk away as if nothing happened. Or I could just tell him I did but, as a friend. Either way he'd end up hurt.

But the real question here was, did Jake love me?

"Fine don't answer me," Alice said with a tone she'd never used with me. She had her hand to the handle and twisted the knob slowly as if waiting for me to speak up but, I never did. "I'll see you later." And with that, Alice disappeared on the other side of the door leaving me all alone just like I wanted.

* * *

6 o'clock in the evening came around and I was still lying here in the same clothes and in the same state as earlier and the previous days. All I ever did was eat the soup Alice had left me, watched T.V and read books I've already come to know and loved. I hadn't had the time to buy new ones.

Edward had called at least seventeen times in the last few hours. He even sent me texts about progress on set and how they shot the scenes without me and Jake which he told me was very difficult but, they had managed. Some of the texts included thoughts about me, how he worried about me, how he wanted to see me, how he missed me. It was all sweet talk and with the way I was ignoring him, you would think he'd be upset with me.

And that's what I missed.

I never really thought about it until the day Rose and Alice talked nothing but of my relationship with Edward and how it was too perfect. I didn't see what was so bad about a good relationship. I mean, fighting wasn't going to take us anywhere and breaking up was no good either.

I missed the days Edward and I would get upset with each other. I mean, I know it's something stupid to even think about and it's something every relationship should avoid but, I guess the arguing brought us really close together.

Whenever Edward and I would argue, we'd always worry and think about each other and that's what drove me head over heels about Edward. I always wanted to know how he felt and what he was thinking and Edward felt the same as well. We were always curious about each other. And I missed that. Because now that we were together, we knew everything.

It was stupid, I know but, that was how my mind worked.

I rolled over so that I was lying on my side with my arms hugging the pillow. I couldn't take my mind off of Edward and how he was doing. I had the options of calling him or texting him but, somehow I couldn't. I was… unstable. Unsure how to explain myself.

I thought about how we hadn't even had our first date since we'd gotten together. We were always with our friends whenever we did head out and come to think of it, we never actually had our own time where we could talk all we wanted without Alice being there to comment on a fashion statement or Rose to become upset over one little thing and bring up comments about the people she disliked. Or Emmett being there to ruin a good moment and Jasper to help calm everyone down when they became overexcited about something- specifically Alice and a shopping event. But then I thought, as long as Edward and I were together no matter where we went, it was all that mattered. I'd be with him and him with me. I didn't need to be taken to some fancy restaurant to spend quality time with Edward. Anywhere was fine as long as he was there.

There were three knocks on the door, not too rough but not too silent. Usually Charlie would just walk in as well as Alice. There had to be someone else other than them at the door. I got up from my bed feeling lightheaded from all the rest I'd gotten that I almost collapsed onto the floor feeling weak and all. I grabbed the knob of the door and twisted it open only to reveal my bronze haired boy standing on the other side with roses in one hand and a picnic basket in the other.

Despite the amount of times I'd pressed the ignore button when he'd call me and delete his text messages my only reaction was to wrap my arms around his neck and hold him there, breathing in his amazing scent.

I felt the vibration of his chest while he chuckled and carried me over to my bed, kicking the door closed behind him. When he set me down he gently placed a kiss on my lips and placed the roses on my bedside table and the basket on the floor. He kicked off his shoes and joined me on the bed carefully lifting me up and placing me on his lap.

And he did this all without saying one word. The silence was still following us but, this time, he looked at me right in the eye as he did this.

Edward rested his chin at the top of my head and tightened his grip around my waist as if he feared I'd be sucked into a black hole. I placed my hands on top of his and took in the moment. It was our first real moment together without being interrupted. Like in my dressing room Alice would show up during our make out session. We just sat like this. Taking in each other's warmth and for the first time in days, I was smiling. A true genuine smile and all it took was the embrace of someone close to me.

"You're wearing my shirt." Edward said a smile in his voice after some time of silence. I looked up at him and smiled.

For the first time ever I saw a change in Edward's eyes. He was looking at me but, not the way he usually did. There was no sadness, or anger but… pity. Exactly the way Alice looked at me though his meant so much more to me. Why would Edward of all people look at me this way?

I just nodded.

"Alice told me you'd be like this," he spoke the words as if I had just been released from a coma and just getting to know the world all over again. I didn't like it. "I was hoping you'd cut me some slack."

Cut him some slack? From what?

And that's when I broke down and let the leftover waterworks pour out like an ocean right on Edward's shoulder. Edward didn't hesitate. He put his hand on my back and gently rubbed it in soothing circles while the other rested on the back of my head as he pulled me in closer.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you." He'd said followed by a couple of shushes resulting in humming. I didn't reply. I couldn't do it. My crying had become uncontrollable that I was breathing in a hiccupping way. I began to shake in Edward's arms and he pulled me in closer, trying to calm me down. I was embarrassing myself in front of Edward that I didn't even have the time to care. Edward came to see me and he should have sensed I'd be a mess. Just when I thought the rain clouds were floating away…

So many things were running through my head. Jake in the hospital, ignoring Edward, Edward coming all the way down from New York to see me and he still wasn't upset with me. Alice leaving without being her cheery self and Charlie not knowing what to do with me. I was just a burden to them.

A few minutes had passed and my mind was clearing with thoughts that had made me this way. Edward continued humming a rhythm over and over again that it began to soothe me.

"He asked if I loved him Edward." Was the first thing I said to him when I was sure my tears were gone and that was the last of it. Edward stopped rubbing my back and released me from his arms but, I held on.

"Who did?" Edward wasn't aware of the situation yet. I recall Alice explaining my condition but never the reason why. She wouldn't tell him unless I wanted her to but she stated it was better that I talk to him.

"Jake." Edward kissed away my final tear and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear so he could see my eyes clearly. I didn't look at him, I was afraid to.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did you say?" this conversation was not happening.

"Nothing. I left." Edward looked away for a second and I took this time to fix myself. I rubbed my eyes one last time and ran a hand through my hair. I'd forgotten the last time I had a shower. I hoped Edward wasn't disgusted in me.

"I'm sorry." He told me still looking away. What was with the apologizes? I reached for his hand and he gladly closed it with mine. Good, I thought. This meant I still had him.

"For what?"

"That you feel this way. That you're under pressure." He gave my hand a little squeeze and I couldn't help but smile. Same old protective, caring Edward. Edward smiled back at me. "What do you find so smiley about this? Not that I have a problem. I love to see you smile." He kissed my forehead sweetly sending chills down my spine. Was Charlie aware of Edward's presence? In my room? All alone with me?

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I guess it's because I miss having you saying such caring, protective things about me."

He frowned. "You've kept a long distance from me Bella."

"I know and I'm sorry for that," I kissed him to show him I was actually in grief. "I just needed space. I didn't know what was happening to me."

There was silence as he smiled his infamous crooked smile. I took the opportunity to change the subject. "So what's the basket for?" I nodded my chin towards the brown picnic basket still lying on the floor. Edward shifted so he leaned over me to pick it up and brought it towards me.

"Well I thought we should have our first date since we haven't gotten time to actually be together." I had to smile at that.

"Funny, I was just thinking about that."

"Well, great minds think alike, don't they?"

I nodded. "I guess they do. This is really beautiful Edward." I opened the basket to find Tupperware's of food. "Did you make all of this?"

He nodded. "I stopped by Alice's place to make it." He then got off the bed and pulled out the red and white picnic blanket- very typical- and laid it down on the floor. He set up the roses in the center of the blanket and took out the silverware and set them up all nicely.

I hope Edward knew how much I appreciated all of this. I was still a bit frustrated that he wasn't in any way upset with me. Not even a tiny bit. I had been ignoring him and this is what I got in return? I loved Edward so much; I really hoped he knew that.

"I love you Edward." I smiled down at him before taking my seat opposite of him. Edward leaned forward and kissed me reminding me of how much I missed those lips on mine. Three days without him. I couldn't believe I had survived.

"I love you too Bella. More than anything in the world."

After our little moment Edward continued to pour food on my plate. I caught a glimpse of myself from my dresser's mirror and gasped. Edward looked up to see what the sound was all about.

"Something wrong?" he asked me.

"I look horrible," I pouted. I never thought about my looks but, with Edward here, seeing me like this, it was rather embarrassing. "You never told me I looked this bad."

"Nonsense," he shook his head at me then looked at me straight in the eye. "You look beautiful tonight and not just tonight. Every day."

I was blushing like a mad woman. Edward knew just how to calm me down. He had that affect on me ever since we were young. I looked up to see him laughing at me.

We ate in comfortable silence making conversation here and there. After we were done our dinner and Edward politely took care of the dishes letting me rest on the bed again I thought about how I hadn't heard Edward sing in ages and this was the perfect time for him.

"Edward?" I asked as he put away the basket.

"Yes love?" _Love._ I loved the sound of his voice whenever he'd call me that. I was blushing again, I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks. He chuckled.

"Will you sing for me?"

Edward smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**You know Bella, always overreacting.  
Review please and I promise I will update as soon as I can.**

**Don't forget to check our new story  
"Between Life Or Death" ! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**As promised, an update for you awesome people of fanfiction :)**

* * *

**I Miss Screaming & Fighting & Kissing in the Rain**

* * *

The face of an angel was the first thing I saw when I woke up. Edward was lying beside me- still hard to believe Charlie hadn't said anything- still asleep and I took the chance to savor in the moment. Even with his eyes closed he was an Adonis. His eyelashes were so long and curled that it made me quite envious considering how my eyelashes were hardly seen because of my dull brown eyes. His hair was still the same messiness and I decided to run my hand through it. It was soft. Very soft. I kissed Edward's eyelids and from there I gave him small butterfly kisses trailing down to his jaw.

Smiling, I climbed on top of him and lay in his arms. I continued the butterfly kisses all over his face making sure to cover any spot I'd missed. I wanted Edward to know every part of him was mine and I was showing it. Even if he was asleep. Just as I was about to make my way to the corner of his mouth Edward's head moved making my lips smack into his. I felt his lips curve up into a smile. I couldn't see much due to my hair falling all over. Edward placed a hand on the back of my head and gave me a little push into his lips. We began to kiss and it wasn't like the slow, passionate ones. It was a kiss that shouted hunger and desire. And I liked it.

Our tongues battled for dominance as Edward sat up holding me onto his lap. I straddled his waist and suddenly began to tense up. _I had morning breath and here I was making out with the love of my life. Embarrassing. _This time I was the one to break the kiss and as I did the both of us panted. I still remained straddled onto his lap and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist while I laid my head in the crook of his neck and we stayed like that. None of us spoke and it was comfortable silence.

"Good morning." I whispered into his ear giving his shoulder a small kiss. Edward began to rub my back in soothing circles. I closed my eyes feeling tired.

"What a good morning it is." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice and I pulled my head up to see it and indeed he was smiling his legendary crooked smile.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I ran a hand through his hair and I could see that he closed his eyes for a second. "In my small bed, I mean?"

"I should be asking you that," he chuckled but not the amusing kind. "You tensed up last night."

"Did I?"

He nodded. "You were talking again." His voice was different… not the cheery kind just a second ago. That's when I tensed up again. _What did he hear? What was I talking about?_

"What did I say?" I was suddenly uncomfortable not sure of what happened last night. I rolled off Edward's lap and sat beside him leaving a good distance between us. I gulped down hard and looked down at my bed playing with any loose strands.

"Nothing really." Edward shrugged. "What would you like to do today?"

He changed the subject.

"Edward I know I said something. What was it?" I looked at him, desperate to find out. Edward knew something that I didn't and it was bugging me. Edward looked down and stretched out his arms and legs still ignoring me. I was becoming frustrated by the second. Edward knew that. "Edward, please. Just tell me. I'm sure I didn't mean it whatever I said."

Then Edward looked up at me through his eyelashes and I saw a flash of hurt. And right then I knew whatever I said was not about Edward. I got up on my knees and leaned into him running both my hands through his hair.

"Edward, please." My voice sounded raspy and I could feel my lips trembling as the water worked its way to my eyes.

"You really want to know Bella?" Edward's voice changed along with the look in his eyes. He wasn't smiling and he wasn't frowning but there was definitely a change of expression.

I nodded desperately watching as he ducked his head down. He didn't look at me when he said, "You spoke about Jacob." I felt like a million bricks had hit me in the stomach and my heart was ripped out leaving it to bleed.

"What about him?" I should have known.

"You said you love him." Another hit in the stomach. I felt the water streaming down my cheeks as I watched Edward, his head still down as if he were ashamed to look at me. I couldn't help but scream into my pillow.

"Bella, it's okay. Like you said, you didn't mean it. Or did you?" his hand was rubbing my back but he was nowhere near me. He was keeping his distance and I didn't like it one bit. So I moved back to his lap and crashed my lips into his. He didn't respond until a few seconds but the kiss was bitter. There was no feeling to it. When I pulled back I kissed every part of him that I could showing that I loved him and him only.

Edward didn't do anything. He never responded. He just remained still. _He was pushing me away._

"I'm sorry Edward." I cried into his shoulder and I could tell he was tense.

He shook his head. "Bella you were unconscious. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Edward you just told me I said I loved someone else who wasn't you and your not mad at me one bit?" I was a little frustrated. Edward was too kind. I didn't deserve any of this.

"Bella you were unconscious." He told me once again.

"I know that and I want you to know I do not have feelings for Jacob whatsoever."

"Then it's settled. Discussion over. As I was saying, what would you like to do today?" There was still another part to it that Edward wasn't telling me, I could feel it.

"No," I shook my head looking at him with all seriousness. "It's not settled. Tell me what else I said Edward."

"Bella it doesn't matter. You were asleep. You didn't mean any of it, right?"

I nodded. "Exactly." He said.

"But I still want to know what else I said Edward. Is it that bad that you're keeping it away from me? I may have been asleep but, I don't just say things like that all the time."

Edward sighed. "You said he was more fun than I am. You called him your sun because of his warmth and for the second time, you repeated the three words."

He had a blank expression. This was no good.

"How many times did I say it, Edward?" I said looking down. I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes- or his face. This was too much to handle already.

"Three."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

There was silence.

"I want you to call me every filthy, nasty, horrible name you can think of, Edward." I told him as I grabbed onto his hand so he could look at me. "Look at me straight in the eye while you do it."

He shook his head. "Bella would you quit being so absurd? I'm not going to call you anything. You don't deserve it and I would never do that to you."

"Edward," I said through my teeth. "Do it. Now."

He was still shaking his head. This made me furious.

"I don't understand how you could still look at me. I don't deserve any of this. Not one bit and here you are sweet talking me when I can't bear to hear any of it. Stop doing this to me Edward!" I shouted at him but he just sat there and took it in. Edward wouldn't look at me anymore. He was picking at loose strands of my comforter with his head still down.

How could he sit there so carefree while I sit here and grieve? I have longed for him to look at me and shout at me when I'd least expected it. It's what I wanted, what I needed and right now none of it was happening.

I couldn't understand how someone who had my heart could sit there and not realize how much this silence was destroying my being. He said he'd do anything for me but that was one promise he had broke. My heart was shattering by the second and all he could do was sit there and ignore me. I looked at him through saddening eyes.

He was right when he said I was asleep, that I didn't mean it and I was right when I'd said I don't just say things like that all the time. There had to be a reason to why I had spoken it during my sleep. I hadn't remembered dreaming of him. Then again, I hardly ever remembered anything.

Just then Alice came barging in with two McDonalds bags in hand. She had on a bright cheerful smile, one that I wish I could have right now and she made her way to the bed. Just as she was about to say anything I looked up at her through my clouded eyes. The smile had wiped off as she looked at Edward then me.

Without a sound Edward leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. He stroked my cheek for a second and then said, "I have to go, love," my heart quenched to the sound of his voice and the fact that he was still referring to me as his love. "I'm here if you need me, do you understand? Don't hesitate to call me. Take care." And with that I watched as he picked up the basket- reminding me of last night's event and how it had gone out so smoothly- and closed the door shut.

I broke down at that second. I took a pillow and screamed into it. I kicked my legs and screamed with tears streaming rapidly down my face. Alice tried to step in and calm me but it didn't work. I had gone nuts.

I needed Edward.

But I couldn't decide whether or not I should go and run after him or just leave it alone. Right now the second thing I needed was to be alone and that's what I stuck with.

"Bella, honey, what happened?" It was Alice's calm voice. She sat beside me and rubbed my back hushing me.

"Alice, I said I loved him." I cried into her tiny arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward told me I said I loved Jacob three times in my sleep." I cried even harder remembering the silence we had earlier when he'd told me. Alice gave me a pout feeling sorry for me. She gave me a long, soothing hug.

"Bella I'm sure it didn't mean anything. You could love him as a friend. That's probably what you meant when you said you loved him."

"But that's the thing. I don't know how I said it and how it was referred to as. Edward was there and he knows so much more than I do but, he wouldn't tell me all of it."

Alice hugged me again but this time she didn't let go. I wouldn't let her. "What else did he tell you?"

"That Jacob was my sun and he was much more fun than Edward." I had a flashback in the limo with Jacob. When we'd seen Edward I'd shouted at him that he didn't know how to have fun. I shuddered at the memory and as the limo drove off I caught a glimpse of his face. I had hurt him.

"It's okay Bella," Alice tightened her arms around me. "Edward knows how much you love him. Everything's going to be okay."

"It's not that Alice. It's the fact that he isn't upset with me. I have ignored him when I came here and he shows up at my door with a picnic basket and roses," I looked at the table beside me seeing they were still there. "And then he sweet talks me when he tells me I said I loved another person when we're together. Wouldn't that bug you Alice? If you were Edward?"

"Well Edward is just like that Bella. He cares for you too much he'll do anything to keep you in his arms. He doesn't want a single thing to get in between your relationship with him. He loves you so much he's willing to ignore what happened and move on as long as your there with him."

"I don't deserve him Alice. I'm a horrible person."

Alice shook her head in denial. "You are not a horrible person. You didn't know, you were asleep. It's nothing Bella just forget about it."

I blew away a strand of hair that fell over my eyes. "I'll try to."

"Good girl," Alice kissed me on the cheek. Then changing the subject to erase all thoughts from my mind she said, "Emmett and Rose are going crazy at Emmett's house," she grinned. "Their playing rock band. Do you want to join?"

I nodded. "Sure. Anything to get out of this room. I've been stuck here all day."

"Go get into the shower and I'll get your clothes okay?"

"Thanks Alice for all of this." I hugged her before going into the bathroom and running the water.

As I stepped in I sat down on the tub and let the water pour over me. I had a recap of today's miserable event and the waterworks had come back. Good thing I was in the shower otherwise Alice would have slapped me silly.

I did love Edward, with all my heart and I couldn't understand why I would say I loved Jacob too. It was a silly thing to say or to even think of when I already had everything I needed. It wasn't something I should be worried about though, right?

Because like I said, it probably didn't mean a thing.

_Probably._

* * *

**reviews make things better :)**

**kell: depending on how the story goes im guessing it'll end around the 22nd-25th chapter. dont worry i dont want to end this story anytime soon though!**

carlee: i was very close to the red carpet as well and caught a glimpse of taylor too! yes i did have fun. who else where you there to see?


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I don't have time to reply to any questions because I am going away to my cottage for a week and I am leaving first thing in the morning and it's late here. I wrote  
this chapter quickly so it is not beta-ed. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

I had been called back to set two days ago and Alice tagged along- and I was curious to how she was always able to come with me since she still went to school and all but she said they had a day off and it was the weekend anyway- with me claiming she was my personal post-break up assistant although I convinced her Edward and I were nowhere near separating, at least that's what I kept thinking.

Just last night in our hotel room- all of us had our own suites now. Courtesy of Brandon- she had made a list of "breakup rules" that included things I should avoid and number one on that list was, "Don't be flattered that he misses you. He should miss you. You're deeply missable." Courtesy of the "He's Just Not that into You" book she'd bought a few days ago when I made a trip to the book store during my spare time on set only to be mobbed by fans of the movie. Following the book, she'd bought the movie. Which she wanted to watch but then gasped before she popped it into the DVD player.

"Ooh, this is bad Bella. We should watch it in about a week when you forget about you-know-who." She was biting her bottom lip, putting the disc back into its place.

And then I had yelled at her reminding her that Edward and I were still together. We just weren't on speaking terms that much. The reason was still unknown, but there was one. Just somewhere buried deep between our relationship.

If you thought the breakup list was crazy, Alice wouldn't even let Edward be in talking distance with me. Whenever I'd go back to my dressing room to get ready for the next scene she'd tag along with me and lock the door, standing in front of it as if she were my own bodyguard- which I should be hiring. Or when I'd leave the set and walk around the big apple, Alice would be with me, her arm linked with mine. She never left my side. Ever.

And whenever Edward would send me a text- I'd bought my own phone two days ago because Alice got annoyed with Edward always calling her phone to speak with me so I'd gone behind her back and bought one- Alice would take my phone and delete it telling me, "if he really wants you back, he'll try his hardest. Heck he'd roam the earth for you."

And then I'd told her, "Alice he's in the same hotel room as us. He doesn't need to roam the earth to find me."

She only rolled her eyes and tuned up the volume while she danced around to Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers. Which I thought was pretty funny. I never thought Alice would be into that kind of music.

But what really cracked me up the most was yesterday's event. When Alice had found out the scenes we were filming that day, she went crazy. I called it her PMS Day.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, if you can't handle being near him I'll go and talk to Brandon for you." Alice had her hands on both my shoulders looking up at me through her long lashes searching for confirmation in my eyes.

"Alice, we're not broken up. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"But you guys aren't even talking. None of you are doing anything about this." She pouted.

"That's because you won't even let him see me! Or even better, call me or send me a text message. Alice just because we're not speaking that much doesn't mean we're over each other. One little thing just happened and we'll solve it when the time comes." I shouted at her before I joined Edward on set.

It was the kissing scene.

Our first kissing scene.

Which meant it had to be hardcore. It was our character's first kiss ever and since we loved each other so much, it had to be desperate. It was the "hottest scene" of the story. Talk about bad timing.

Kissing Edward on set was like any other time we kissed but of course no one besides the "family" knew Edward and I were a thing. The both of us wanted to keep it a private relationship until after the movie was released so we wouldn't be distracted by news reporters and fans dropping by the set bugging us for the juicy gossip while we were filming. Heck, I'd wanted it to be private until the fame wore off.

The kiss was hot, I have to admit but, with the terms we were in, it felt a bit awkward and out of place. I wasn't feeling it but, I was supposed to show that I was and that was very difficult for me. But what can I say; they call it acting for a reason.

We pulled away and the scene was over but, what had me infuriated was the fact that we had to rehearse before the actual filming and then have about seven takes before Brandon was satisfied. A lot of major lip locking on set and off.

"So how do you want to do this?" Edward asked me before Brandon yelled 'action'. It wasn't uncomfortable for either of us since that morning at my place a few days ago. I mean, we met up for lunch to talk about it but we had to be really exclusive about our meeting. Not wanting to be seen in public together. It would create total chaos.

"Just go with the flow, I guess." I shrugged at him and then the time came. He grabbed the back of my head and I had my hands tangled into his hair as our tongues were in action.

So, that day we met up for lunch I apologized to him again and he did the same. We decided we shouldn't make a big deal out of and I admitted I was overreacting. I mean, I didn't love Jacob. I had no feelings for him whatsoever and the both of us understood that. But what I didn't tell him was that something didn't feel right.

"I need some time to think if that's okay with you." I remember looking down at my plate of sushi and picking up the chopsticks to play around with it as it lay in soya sauce.

"There's no need to ask for my consent Bella. If this is what you want I will acknowledge it. I just want to know if we're still okay." He placed his hand on top of mine and I was relieved when I felt the jolt through our physical contact.

"We are," I told him shooting him a smile. "It's just all of this is clouding my head and I just need time to clear it all out, you know?"

"I understand." He told me and with that, it was decided. Edward and I were still together but, there was distance between us and neither of us minded.

That didn't mean that out of place feeling had gone though. There was something there but, I couldn't figure out what exactly it was and what it was for.

* * *

A week and a half later involving no contact with Jacob or Edward-at least not as much with Alice around- I found myself groping in my dressing room realizing how much my life has changed in the past, what? One month? I was too distracted to be keeping track. Oh, how I missed the normal days in high school with the friends who had interest in me whether I was famous or not. I wondered when all this commotion would die down. Well at least enough for me to be able to walk around on the streets free from the 'razzis.

"Hey Bella," Alice came in without knocking and I'd gotten used to it. I was laying on my sofa the very same one Edward and I first shared our moment. "Jacob's back on set right now. Thank God you two only have two scenes to film."

My head jerked up from the book I had my nose buried in. "Jake's here?" I couldn't tell if I was cheerful that he was safe and sound or excited to see him. Despite the amount of stress I'd been in, I still cared for Jake.

"Bella, honey, stay put in this room." Alice gave me a warning glance as if I were to move she would deal with me and the consequences were not minor. I sighed and put the book down.

"He just came out of the hospital. I think I deserve to see him. He's family." In a way he was. I mean, I grew up with him and our fathers were best friends.

Alice shook her head. "Okay but, if anything happens, I'm holding you responsible."

I half laughed. "Alice nothing's going to happen. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

She waved her hand at me and I took that as the chance to leave. As I closed my door securely I stopped, still holding the knob. I had two choices. I could go back in and listen to Alice or I could suck it up and go see Jake and act like everything was perfectly normal.

I hadn't been crying for two nights for nothing, right?

I found myself walking to Jake's dressing room. I paused before I lifted my hand to knock on his door. How would I react when I see him? Would I be uncomfortable? I had butterflies in my stomach and it wasn't the good kind. It was nervousness and fear of what would happen behind this door.

_Just do it, Bella._

With three knocks, Jake came and opened the door.

He was smiling.

I smiled back.

_So far, so good?_

"Hey, come in." he kicked the door open for me and turned to walk back to his sofa where he was gaming on his PSP. _Same old Jake._ "What's up Bells?"

"Everything's the same," _No not really. _"I see you're all better." I stared at the two stitches on his forehead- and the cast on his right arm- but other than that he seemed fine.

He nodded. "Yeah that was one hell of a crash though," he said laughing. "I wonder if it's on YouTube. It was pretty epic."

I had to join in with his laughter. "Of all things, you care about it being on the internet."

"Of course," he grinned as if he had just won the lottery. "I want to be remembered, you know?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What brings you here at," he stopped to look at the clock. "6 in the evening?"

I shrugged. "I heard you were back so I just stopped by to say hi."

"I never heard a hi come from you." He grinned again, teasing me.

"Hi." I waved to him and he pulled me in for a hug. That odd feeling appeared in that moment and I was thankful it was a short, quick interaction.

"Listen, I have to get ready for our scene. I'll see you out there okay?" he had his hand on the small of my back, rubbing it gently.

I nodded. "See you later." There were so many things I wanted to ask him and regretted making small talk. I wondered, for so many days, how Jacob got into that motorcycle accident. Jake I had noticed was on every cover of every popular teen magazine but, Billy or his agent had decided not to speak of the accident and let Jake handle the situation himself. So for now, no one really knew what exactly happened.

I exited his dressing room with a sigh. Even though we hadn't talked about the hospital situation, he was showing it physically.

_Did Jake have feelings for me? Is that why he asked?_

I shook that thought of my head and went back to get prepared for our next scene. Just Jake and I. How great was this night?

* * *

When I got back to the hotel I managed to get all my homework done for tomorrow's lesson. It was nearly 12:30 in the morning when I'd shut my math textbook and put it aside. Alice was on the sofa watching episodes of 'The Hills'. She had gotten her homework done long ago while I was busy filming. She was lucky she had all that time. Math can get pretty frustrating but, it was one of my best subjects.

"You never did tell me how it went with you and Jacob Black." Alice said over her shoulder as I walked to the sofa to join her. I grabbed the bag of chips from her hand and took a handful.

"It went surprisingly well. It was like a normal conversation between us. Nothing happened."

She raised her eyebrow. "He didn't say a thing?"

I shook my head.

"No physical contact?" I froze then shook my head. I wasn't going to tell her about that part and how I felt something strange during the short contact.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know." I popped a chip into my mouth and munched on it awkwardly.

"So what now?"

"I just want to sleep. I have to get up early too because Jane and I have to get together and rehearse some lines for our scenes together. Brandon wants us to bond and all so we're comfortable with each other." This should have been done before filming started. I was too caught up in so much drama it was impossible for me to escape the disasters that were thrust towards me.

"Jane seems nice, really sweet." Alice commented, not really paying attention.

Just as I was about to turn short news clip appeared on T.V. featuring pictures of Edward and I walking into the café we met for lunch at and us sitting at our table. I even spotted a shot of Edward's hand on mine. The photos were followed by the headline, "Secret Romance?" showing both of our faces, side by side. I sighed as I watched Alice flip the channel for a couple of seconds knowing I didn't want to see any of it.

"I guess the word's out, huh?" she asked through a handful of cheese puffs.

"It's a guess and no one is going to confirm it okay? So just keep your mouth shut."

Alice waved her hand around, stuffing another handful of cheese puffs in her mouth. "Yeah I know. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"A bad one."

"I swear on my new Prada's I won't tell a soul," she held out her pinky for me to take. I rolled my eyes and connected my pinky with hers. "And Bella," she looked at me with all seriousness. "I just sacrificed my Prada's. I hope you know how much that means to me."

"I trust you Alice." I smiled at her. Alice smiled back and reached for the remote, flipping back to the channel she was watching. The commercials were over- thank goodness- and the screen was replaced with Lauren Conrad. It was my cue to leave.

"Well I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She didn't respond. She was already so into it.

I turned my back and walked into my side of the bedroom and got ready for bed. I dug out my iPod from my suitcase and stuck the earphones into my ear letting the calm melodies of Edward's music drift me to sleep.

Unfortunately though, sleepy was far from what I was feeling. It was 2:10 in the morning and for the past hour or so I'd been rolling around, fluffing my pillow and flipping it to get the colder side and had been starring into the dark trying to let sleep take over me.

As Edward's relaxing, flawless voice ran through my ears all I could think about was him and how distance we've become. I knew it was our decision but, I missed him. I missed being close to him. I miss being in his embrace. I miss when he'd be the first to say good morning and the last to say good night. And the sad part was, I didn't exactly know _why _we'd become remote.

So, breaking rule number six on Alice's list, I picked up my phone and turned it on. I pressed speed dial number one on my phone and Edward's name appeared on the screen along with his picture. I held the phone to my ear.

It was ringing.

By the fourth ring I began to worry. _What if he didn't want to talk to me?_

But then I realized it's two in the morning and here I am calling him. _He's asleep. Just hang up._

Somehow I couldn't press the red button on the right hand side to end the call. I let the phone keep ringing until he picked up but, he never did. I was soon met with his voicemail and I didn't leave a message.

I was confused. Edward _always_ picked up his phone. Even if it was late in the morning.

Without hesitation I picked up the phone again and pressed redial and pressed it against my ear.

It went straight to his voicemail without a ring.

_He turned his phone off._

Was he angry with me?

Did he not want to speak to me?

Why did he do that?

"Why would you do this to me Edward?" I screamed into my pillow and threw my phone against the wall. Luckily Alice didn't walk in. It was a good thing she became distracted easily otherwise I'd be getting another lecture from her.

When I felt tranquil I put the earphones back into my ear and repeated the song that read, "Bella's Lullaby" and finally, I was sucked into dreamland.

* * *

**Okay, let's make a DEAL , okay ? :)**

**I PROMISE if you guys go_ higher_ than last chapter's reviews - which is 14 _(yikes!)_ - and beat chapter 15's reviews of 24 _(as you can see, there's a big drop)_ I PROMISE I will UPDATE EVERY DAY.  
Yes you read right ! I will update EVERY DAY if you go over 24 reviews :) **

**Though this deal will begin when I come back from my cottage so you have a week to beat the reviews. You can do this guys! With the amount of people who added this story to their favourites/alerts,  
I'm sure this deal would be easy. **

**Thanks again guys :)  
See you in a week !**


	18. Chapter 18

**IMPORTANT NOTE:  
This is Sarah and I'm updating for Kate. As you know, she's at the cottage but recently her grandfather passed away. Kate will be staying at her grandma's for a few days following the funeral  
and she says she does not want to let you down with the updates. Kate has completed three chapters (including this one) so I will be updating for her until there are no chapters to put up.  
We're not sure how long Kate's going to be at her grandma's for but she promises to continue writing, just not for now since her family is trying to recover. **

**So, until then enjoy the updates because you guys have earned it! Last chapter's response was 49 reviews ! Kate has not read your replies yet but, she will when she gets back and will answer  
any questions from your reviews. **

**And I don't know what the chapter titles are supposed to be so hopefully you guys can figure this out :S  
I don't write this story with Kate (in case you didn't know) so I wouldn't know anything about. Sorry if I can't help you out but i'll try!**

**--**

The morning I came back from my meeting with Jane, I had found Alice at the door with her luggage on the floor. I set my umbrella down and shrugged off my coat following Alice into her side of the suite. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed the final bag on the bed then turned around and smiled at me.

"My parents want me back home," she shrugged walking out of the room to place her last bag with the others at the door. "They were complaining about how much time I spent here and never at home. Plus I have to go back to school and catch up with Jazz."

I didn't know what to say. Alice was always here when I was and truthfully, she was my only friend here. I mostly hung out with her. I wasn't friends with the cast and now I was on my own. Then again, I had to remember Alice wasn't doing a movie like I was. She wasn't here because she was an actress.

"Oh, okay." I stared blankly at my shoes as Alice walked around the suite grabbing anything she'd left unpacked.

"I'll be back soon. Besides, filming is almost through and you can come back to Forks again." She said all cheerfully. I completely forgot that in just a week I could leave all of this behind and see my family and friends again. Until the premier of course. And any outstanding interviews or photo shoots. I felt my eyes grow wide as I realized I'd still be busy with the whole Hollywood thing whether I was filming or not. I almost screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Yeah, I understand." I told her still looking down at my shoes.

"So how was brunch with Jane this morning?" I knew she changed the subject on purpose and I couldn't blame her.

"Oh," I said as I made my way to the couch. "It was… short."

Alice snorted. I could hear her small footsteps around the room behind me. "But did you guys get down to business before the razzi's popped in?"

"Yeah," I nodded reaching for the converter. "We just ate at the café and talked about our characters and she asked me tips on how to confront a crush."

"Huh," Alice said in thought. "That's cute."

"Yes but, advise coming from me is a huge mistake. I mean, I don't have much experience with that field." I chuckled. I sounded like a professional.

"True," she agreed non-hesitantly. "So did you give her any?"

"I just told her 'don't let him slip through your hands' or something like that. I don't know, I wasn't thinking straight." Mostly likely it was because I recognized I was sitting at the same table, same seat the last time I came to that café with Edward only Jane was taking his place.

"Well you did a good job Bella. It's true though and also, love is patient. You waited a long time for Edward and now, you have him though I would listen to your own advice. You know, with this state you guys are in and all…" she trailed off realizing where she was going. I rolled my eyes and surfed the channels. Nothing was ever good on T.V. now-a-days.

"Alice," I ran a hand through my hair not really sure what I was getting at. "I don't even understand why Edward and I are what we are right now." Flashbacks of last night ran through my mind but, I wasn't going to bother with it as much. I mean, Edward probably wanted to get some sleep, right?

Sensing my mood, Alice came over and sat down beside me. "Well, when did this all start?"

Alice knew the answer to that. I knew she did.

When I didn't respond she spoke up. "Okay well I'm pretty sure it's not just because of Jacob."

Not _just _because of Jacob. Now that I think about it, a lot has changed since the day Jacob disappeared and never mentioned it to anyone. I had become so worried about him I spent less time with Edward. I spent day after day questioning those who knew Jacob and never received the answer I was seeking for. And the crazy part was, I didn't know _why _I worried about him like I did. I mean, I'd do the same if Edward went off like that. Maybe even more. But Jake… I never cared for him so much and I'd only come to know that when he never showed up at the hotel. There was definitely something and whatever it was, I didn't like it.

"Maybe it is exactly because of Jacob." I answered for a long while. I bit the bottom of my lip- hard- in thought. _Maybe I should stay away from Jacob._

_No._ There came the voice inside of me shouting the single syllable word. I _wanted _things to be normal between Edward and I but at the same time it just couldn't be. Not when you felt something strange between you and someone who had asked, "Do you love me?" in front of your face.

Maybe I did love him. There I go again with the maybes. There couldn't be a maybe. It was a yes or no question. Though that love would not be the same love directed towards Edward. I loved Edward with all my heart and there was not a piece in me that could belong to someone else. Someone who goes by the name of Jacob or any other boy out there. Edward possessed a part of my heart that has been swollen for so long that no one could ever stitch it right back up but, with hope between the two of us, it was a start and I could never deny it.

"Maybe," there was the word again coming from Alice's mouth. This five letter word was starting to become a filthy sound to me. "But don't blame yourself, Edward, Jacob or anyone for this Bella. Things just happen for a reason and most of the time, the reason is unknown. It's something you can't exactly search for. It's like the missing piece of a puzzle that can never be found so you're left with a nearly complete mystery." I knew she was saying this out of love and I hate to say she was right. This is why Alice was my best friend. When I couldn't find the answers to my own puzzle, she'd be there to hand it to me like a piece of cake. She never had to go through the process of creating it. All she had to do was slice it and throw it on a plate.

"Is it safe to say you're much more of a better help than Rosalie?" I smiled with warmth as she reached over and hugged me.

"That's totally your opinion and I have to say I am a much better help than Rose. She went back to Forks without telling us!" Alice sighed. "I guess she's just so in love that she acts insane."

I nodded remembering the last night I'd seen her. When she ditched the girl's night with Alice and I for Emmett after she had proclaimed none of us can cancel just because our boyfriends were all in town. Then again, that was Rosalie and she could not stay true to her own words.

"Yeah." I responded in thought. _She's just so in love that she acts insane._

"Well I should be going, my flight is in an hour and a half." She fake sniffled as she walked over to the door. She grabbed two small sized suitcases and left the single duffle bag and purse on the floor. "I'll come back for those I'm just going to load these in the trunk." She turned around and unlocked the door.

"Let me help-"I was shocked to see Jacob on the other side when she had swung the door open. I was completely aware of the blood rushing to my cheeks when Jake chuckled and Alice rolled her eyes. I stood there frozen until Alice smacked me on the arm.

She gave me a warning look as in "don't break rule number seven"- whatever that was. I smiled back at her letting her know what I was going to be doing the second she left for the airport. Alice rolled her eyes again and walked past Jake, not giving her a greeting.

"Let me help you with those, Alice." Jake smiled at her politely. He never had a loathe towards her like Alice had and I could not understand how Alice can keep glaring at him when he was civil towards her.

"It's okay Jacob," she sneered his name and flipped him the bird. "I've got it." She walked down the hall to the elevators and Jacob shrugged then picked up the remains of her luggage and followed suit. I grabbed the nearest pair of shoes and ran after them. Of course, I had tripped once so I had missed the elevator ride and waited for the next one.

I clicked the lit up arrow pointing down several times growing impatient. How could I miss the elevator when I had followed behind Jacob right away? I shook my head at myself. I just had to trip.

The door slid open and when I had gotten in I realized I wasn't alone. Oh, no. Standing on my right was the bronze haired boy I had been unconditionally in love with my entire life. His jaw was tensed and I could tell from the corner of my eye that he was staring right at me.

"Hello." he said all coolly. It was weird thinking, _"I haven't seen you for a long while now." _When we were still together. I hadn't taken in how much of an idiot I was when I turned my head to meet his gaze. His sad, green eyes. I saw a flash of hurt, guilt and love in those eyes and all I could do was stand there and watch as the pain in him grew becoming more noticeable.

When the door opened for the third floor I pulled at his white button down shirt and dragged him out of the elevator. Without a word I pressed the 'up' button and was thankful when the door slid open immediately. I looked back at Edward who had an amused yet confused expression and grabbed his shirt again pulling him into the elevator. I quickly pressed the button for the highest and last floor of the hotel- 26 and finally caught onto my breath as I realized what I had just done.

"Bella what are you-" before he could even ask me and before I could even find the answer I grabbed his shirt for the third time and attacked his lips right there in the elevator just him and I. My hands dove into his wild mess of a hair completely forgetting the satisfying feeling of his untangled incredibly smooth hair. His hands cupped my cheek as he deepened the kiss and I found myself leaning against the mirror of the elevator with awkward, moment killing music in the background but, none of us cared because right now I couldn't think of a more perfect place to kiss Edward. Anywhere was perfect for me actually.

I felt his cold fingers on my back realizing my shirt had slid up exposing a bit of my skin but, I didn't mind. His fingers glided across my back as I worked my hands down his chest. To say I was shocked when I'd reacted on instinct and gave the bottom of his back a smack was an understatement. Edward pulled away chuckling.

"Bella," he breathed. It was embarrassing, I had to admit, of how hard and loudly I was breathing next to him. "Who knew you had it in you?"

"I'm sorry?" I bit my bottom lip not sure if he allowed it or not. His face was nowhere apart from mine that our noses were touching and I could feel him smile against me.

"Nonsense, I'd allow you to tap me anytime." He laughed obviously amused about what I had done. My cheeks were on fire and even that wasn't enough to explain how embarrassed and humiliated I was at the moment.

"Then I'd tap that," I bit my bottom lip still mortified that I'd even talk like that to him. I was even more humble when out of nowhere, my hand smacked him behind and even more humiliated when I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Twice."

Edward laughed and kissed the tip of my nose. "Silly Bella."

I was pretty sure I had invented a new shade of red with the way my cheeks were burning. I had never talked this way to Edward, ever and I was sure I was blushing harder when I realized how much I liked it.

When I thought this moment could never be any perfect, the bell above the door rang loudly for a couple of short seconds interrupting the comfortable silence and the door swung open letting an elderly couple in. They walked together with their arms linked and I could see the elderly woman's head peeking out from the other side of her husband, smiling at me and Edward- who remained hovered over me. I cleared my throat and looked at the senior then back to Edward who made the shape of an 'o' with his mouth and backed off of me then fixed his shirt straight. I did the same which made both seniors look over at us with wide grins.

"Young love," she sighed to her husband. "Isn't that just sweet?"

Her husband just snorted and pressed 19 on the navigation. Edward reached forward about to press floor 6 when I stopped him.

"I was supposed to go down to the lobby."

Edward apologized and pressed the lobby button then wrapped his arm around my waist. When floor 19 came the elderly couple walked out, still smiling at us. I smiled back at the woman before the doors slide close.

Edward and I remained silent as I leaned into him. When it was our turn to get off we walked out- still in completely comfortable silence- and Edward's arm slid from my waist back to his side. I frowned but then remembered our agreement. I wanted more time to talk to him to settle this once and for all but we couldn't hide in the elevators forever and I had to say goodbye to Alice.

"Bella," he whispered beside me. Already the hotel staff was watching as we made our way out. "What was that for?" I gulped hard afraid that he didn't enjoy it. "Not that I object. I mean, I absolutely loved every second of it."

I smiled up at him as he opened the door for me. "Alice is leaving." That was the right and truthful explanation because with Alice gone I could break all of her rules and she wouldn't even be here to know it.

"Bella!" Jacob was running over to us, his smile disappearing when he stopped on my side. I knew who the glare was for but didn't bother this time. I was kind of grumpy Jake had to be present in this moment. I had so many things to ask Edward like for one thing, _what happened last night._

"Hey Jake!" I said all cheerfully but, I shouldn't have as much as I wanted to. Edward I noticed tensed up beside me but did nothing to upset either of us.

"Listen I came up because I wanted to talk to you…" he was hesitant and I was hoping it wasn't because Edward was standing right next to me practically throwing daggers at him. I elbowed Edward in the stomach.

"Of course," _No Bella, you shouldn't. _I ignored the other annoying voice inside of me. "But where is Alice?"

"You just missed her. We waited for you… but she couldn't wait another minute." He raised an eyebrow at me but shrugged it off.

I was blushing. That gave it away but Jake never questioned it.

"Alright well," I turned to Edward. "I need to talk to Jacob. I'll see you in a bit okay?" I wanted to kiss him again but we were in public and Edward wouldn't allow it. So instead I gave him a smile that spoke all my feelings for him. He smiled back with a wink then walked back into the hotel.

* * *

"What do you mean let's bypass the bullcrap Jake?" I was gripping my cup of coffee so hard that the plastic would fold into halves any second now and allow the brown liquid to pour out and make a mess. Jake shrugged across me clearly amused.

"What happened before the accident doesn't matter. That was a long time ago."

"I don't care," I said in a bit of an attitude but I wasn't going to apologize for it. "I think I should know what caused the accident. I mean, I didn't mop around for days!"

"You cried over me?" he asked, leaning in. I could tell he wanted to smile at his accusation.

"I did not cry over you Jake I was just worried that's all."

"And why would you be worried for me?" he said in that husky tone of his. I looked from his eyes to the inside of my cup hoping it would just swallow me whole.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe friend's can care about another without having feelings beyond friendship?" I practically yelled out. Jake shushed me as he looked around the coffee shop noticing the stares from other customers.

"This is not anyone's business but mine and yours so would you keep it down Bells?" he looked like a snobby high school girl trying to keep her cool.

"It's kind of hard to with the way you're smiling thinking this is one big joke but, it's not Jake. Why won't you just tell me why you left the set and never told anyone where you were going and how you ended up in a motorcycle accident?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "You wanna know how someone gets into a motorcycle accident Bella?" I nodded eagerly. "Then try driving in one at seventy-five miles per hour on a forty mile per hour lane in the pouring rain at three in the morning rushing to save a friend."

"Oh… who was the friend?"

"Leah." He spat it out as if he were in disbelief. I felt a tang of relief that Jacob wasn't just playing around with his friends and it made me smile at the thought of Jake being caring. I mean, he and Leah disliked each other with a passion yet he did what he did and that was admirable.

"What happened?"

"I left because that idiot Embry was onto her. Can you believe they were going out?" he was shaking his head in disappointment. "Anyway Leah called and said Embry was all psycho and I didn't believe her at first until she sent a picture of the bruises so when I saw that I wasn't going to be needed on set I decided I'd go down there and talk to Embry. I didn't know whether to believe her since Leah's just a cocky snob and Embry's one of my good pals." He paused for a minute and looked at me. I looked back at him and told him with my eyes to keep going. "So long story short, I found out it was true and I fought with Embry, told him to stay away from her and he went off to who knows where. So when we were sure the idiot was gone I went back to my house and fell asleep. The next thing I know Leah calls me and she's all drowning in a river of her tears because Embry's at her door so the fastest way to get there I figured was the motorcycle we used in the past weeks. So I got on it and it was pouring rain but I didn't give a shit. I needed to help Leah so I drove as fast as I could and the next thing I know I'm at the hospital covered in bandages and being given the nasty shit they call hospital food."

I wanted to cry. Poor Leah and poor Jake. I admire Jake for trying his best to get to Leah and protect her from Embry, whatever his problem was. I sat there and looked at Jake until he scoffed.

"I don't need the pity look from you, okay?"

"I'm sorry Jake. It's just… what you did was… sweet."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. I just did what I had to do. I'm not a hero."

I wanted to smack myself for placing my hand on top of his. "But you are to me Jake. You're my hero." I was smiling at him and the way he looked at me was… different. "A-and I'm s-sure you're Leah's too."

I didn't have time to react when he crashed his lips with mine. I froze. My lips were motionless as he worked his against mine. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't find the muscle in me to do so. I felt as though I was trapped, taped in this chair. I became numb.

In the background I can hear the many gasps coming from teenage girls and I could see the flashes coming off. When the first flash went off, that's when I gasped and was able to react.

"Jake!" I could feel the water in me beginning to stream down my cheeks as I blinked their way out. I was still frozen as Jake leaned back onto his chair. There were no signs of regret in his eyes or expression.

"Bella…" he was speaking in his husky, sweet voice. I shook the thoughts out of my head and took a second to recap. _Jake kissed me. In public._

Not good.

"I can't believe you did that…" I wanted to say more, shout at him even but, I couldn't. "Why would you do that?" I ran a hand through my hair frustratingly when I noticed we had an audience.

"Because Bella, I love you!" Jake half screamed the words at me and it was enough for me to pick up my coat and face the audience.

"I'll have you know," I wiped the betraying tears away. "Jacob and I are not seeing each other and I do hope you will quote exactly what I had just told you and not change it around." I took one last look at Jake who just sat there with his head hung low- fans already running up to him- and pushed the door open with enough force to show I did not want company. I didn't need any interactions with the fans or 'razzis. I just needed to be on my own.

I knew I was right. That feeling Jacob had for me was more than friendship and I should have handled things better because I couldn't just force Jake to ignore those feelings. It was natural and you couldn't just shove it away and burry it deep into the ground along with history.

Just when I thought this day could not get any worse the 'razzis showed up immediately coming up close and asking me personal questions about Jacob Black and blinding me with the flashes setting off on their camera. I froze in my spot not being able to see anything but the white lights in front of my eyes and then came the loud, extremely loud voices that seemed like a blur to me. It was all going too fast, the flash, the voices, the shouting it was all too much. As I was about to pick up on my speed and run my way back to the hotel I was met with the cold ground with the flashes or voices never leaving me. Not even when I was met with the darkness.

* * *

**Uhh, I think this is the right chapter.... hopefully i updated the right one. Sorry my docs are all unorganized and Kate labelled the chapters wrong :S But im pretty sure this is the one.  
Oh and in case you're wondering about the whole Edward not picking up the phone on Bella thing, I think it's in the next chapter.  
**

**Hey, here's an idea, how bout we keep those reviews coming?  
After all, you want another update first thing tomorrow right ? ;)**

Oh and,  
Jacob Black's such a mongrel. Kissing on other dude's girlfriends. What kind of boy does that? :)


	19. Chapter 19

**It's Sarah updating for Kate-- here's your daily update.  
PS - i dont really know if kate was _done_ with this chapter. she mentioned she had to fix something up and rewrite a part but whatever, she promised an update so here it is.**

* * *

"Alice would like to speak with you." Edward removed the ice pack from my forehead and handed me the phone. I took the phone in my hands hesitantly and he walked back to the kitchen to fetch me another one.

"What Alice?" I said into the speaker. I knew what I was going to get from Alice. Probably some lectures about breaking the rules. No not _the _rules, _her _rules.

"Bella I leave you on your own for not even two hours and already you're the internet's number one gossip and if you turn the channel to ET tonight you'll for sure be on the headlines of tonight's topic. Oh wait, the whole show is dedicated to 13 Reasons Why!"

I wanted to scream but, instead I groaned. "I don't want to talk about it Alice."

"So did you kiss Jacob Black or did Jacob Black kiss you?" she did not speak in her boy talk voice so that meant she was angry. Beyond angry. I wanted to slap myself. "And how are you feeling?"

"Why what are the tabloids stating this time?" I rolled my eyes. "And I'm fine. I'm not really bothered by it I mean, I have a million other things to worry about." That was the truth. I wanted to let go of the kiss and act as if it never happened. If I worried about it, it'll be another repeat of the time spent in Forks and I did not want that to happen. Ever again.

"That's good then, that you're handling it quite well." I could hear the clicking of her mouse in the background. "Some say you announced you weren't dating Jacob Black when you left the café and some are saying you are-and I quote- 'just lying about it. Bella just wants the attention and she just said that so that paparazzi can come after her even more'."

"I do not want attention!" I screamed into the phone. Edward came back with wide eyes and an ice pack. "I do not even like attention. How could people say things like that?"

"I don't know but I'm going to make it clear. Bella I think you should start a blog or something," I could almost see the light bulb above Alice's head. "So people can hear you out… and maybe I could design it for you…"

Of course Alice would volunteer to design my blog. "You really think a blog would help people hear me out?"

"Of course it would!"

I rolled my eyes and took a second to think it over. Edward was holding the ice pack on my forehead and I leaned in to kiss his cheek and mouth thank you.

"Bella will you say hello to Edward for me?" Alice said in that tone. I looked at Edward. _She knows. _

"Edward's not here… anyway yes of course you can design my blog. Call me when it's ready. I have to get going-"

"Wait!"

"- bye Alice!" I said quickly and pressed the end button on the phone. I tossed it onto the sofa across of me and leaned back into my seat with a sigh.

"How is your forehead?" Edward sat on the sofa and turned on the T.V.

"Better… how did you know I was in trouble?" I asked him, sitting up. Edward continued flicking the channels searching for something good to watch. He settled on the cooking channel which always bothered me. Why was Edward so interested in watching someone make food?

"Bella," he smirked. "You were with Jacob Black. Of course there will be trouble around."

"Jake doesn't cause trouble and thanks for helping me out there," I closed my eyes remembering the hideous moment that happened not too long ago. When I'd fallen it was like a two second blackout. Next thing I knew I was on Edward's back on our way to the hotel. "I owe you one."

"Your welcome and," He gave me _the look _which meant I should stop stalling.

"Okay fine maybe he does but he's not always like that."

"So you're defending him?" there was no hint of hurt in his tone.

I shook my head automatically. "No, no. I'm not doing that. Sorry… I'm sorry. Can we change the subject please?"

"Jacob kissed you, didn't he?" there came the feeling in my stomach. The one where a thousand bricks hit me. I got up and sat beside Edward. He didn't move away, which was good.

"I'm sorry Edward." I rested my hand on his shoulder as he looked down at his fingers.

"You should not be the one apologizing Bella. You did nothing wrong."

"Actually," I admitted. "I didn't stop it on time. I was just… numb, you know? I could have stopped it but, I didn't and I'm really and truthfully sorry for it. But I'll have you know, the kiss didn't mean a thing to me. I have no feelings for Jacob whatsoever so you don't need to worry about it." I hope I'd sounded convincing. Edward remained looking down and I had my eyes on the omelet on T.V. for a second.

"I understand Bella and I'm glad you told me the truth. Just so you know… I don't mind you kissing… other guys unless you approve of it."

I froze. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying if you want to kiss Jacob Black I don't care. The only way I will care is if he kisses you without your permission. And it'll feel like payback for all the hurt I've put you through, anyway." Was he serious?

"I don't want to kiss Jake ever and I don't understand why you're saying all of this nonsense. What makes you think I want to kiss Jake again?"

Edward didn't reply and that's when I got it.

"Oh no," I got up so I was standing a good distance from him. "Just because I may have said a couple of things in my dream weeks ago doesn't mean I have feelings for Jacob!"

"I didn't say you had feelings for him Bella."

"Then what are you saying Edward? 'Cause half the time I don't understand!" I ran a hand through my hair and so did he. He clearly didn't know what he was talking about.

"I…" now he didn't know what to say. "Forget I said anything I apologize for my unnecessary behavior Bella."

"Fine." I folded my arms and sat back on the armchair, both our attentions towards the cooking channel now. This time they tasted the omelet and I could almost feel myself sighing. I wanted an omelet.

Edward didn't talk and he didn't move either which bugged me. As I sat there staring at the lanky man in white who was adding spices to the sliced potatoes I couldn't help but think, _how could Alice or Rose deal with a relationship where they fought daily? _Alice loved Jasper and Jasper loved Alice and Rosalie loved Emmett and Emmett loved Rosalie so what was the point in quarrel with each other when the most important thing shared between the two souls was love?

Love is all you need, right?

Before I even came to realize my emotions for Edward, I did not believe in relationships. I mean, I wondered what the point of a relationship was when in the end, that "special someone" can forget you and leave your heart on the ground to be stomped on. What was the point of being dedicated to someone who can easily betray your trust? I never believed in love. Real, true love.

It was stupid, I know but, when you feel the tremendous pain of the solitary being you had love for leave you behind- even for the littlest of things- it leaves a lingering ache in your recollection long after they have stripped away from the sanctuary implanted on your heart. It had me questioning every kind of love there was.

Which lead to me doubting true love since Renee left Charlie for someone else. The day she packed her bags and left, it left Charlie inconsolable and it proved to me that no one- no two people- can feel the exact equivalent feeling at the same time.

For years I watched Charlie walk around like there was no point of existing on earth without Renee. It was as if she held him together. Like, if she were to let go, he would shatter into a million minuscule pieces and no one can assemble them together one by one like a puzzle except for Renee because she had his heart.

I also watched my four best friends grow up loving each other. Just the way they gaze into each other's eyes had me sick to the pit of my stomach but it wasn't my job to tell them they were tossing their lives away by believing in young, true love. There was a world out there with numerous unsympathetic people and sometimes, the hardest part is trusting them because you don't know who's going to fill that whole in your heart and in the end, leave your bare soul questioning every ounce of devotion out there.

As we grew older becoming more mature, I realized, I trusted my best friends and they trusted me and that is the reason we are still friends today. For so long I was in denial when I had nothing to be concerned about. So what if Renee left? People change and so do their feelings. Alice and Jasper and Emmet and Rose stayed together for all these years and I with them, meant I was wrong. Every accusation I had come to think of would only be proved right if there was no sturdy foundation in our friendship which lead me to believe that true love does exist with the right individual or persons.

And right then, I knew that I wanted to spend every day with Edward for the rest of my life because I loved him and he loved me. If I had enough patience to wait for him after all these years I can handle eternity being with him.

"Edward?" Just by sounding out his name made that feeling in the pit of my stomach increase and it wasn't the bad kind of feeling. It was the good kind and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes Isabella?" the butterflies in me increased and I was glad, more than glad, that Edward still and can have that affect on me. It was as if I was falling in love all over again.

"I love you." I looked him straight in the eye making sure he understood what I was saying and seeing that I truly meant it. I meant every letter of it and the meaning.

Whatever thoughts Edward had during our rather long silent session seemed to have shrugged out of his mind when he came to my seat and planted a kiss on my forehead. The pain he suffered not many minutes ago seemed to have disappeared from the wave of relief the second he looked into my eyes. The feeling in my stomach never went away and it had me nervous but, I couldn't figure out why. It was just one of those feelings you have when you're filled with delight. It just makes you want to giggle like a two year old.

"The love I have for you is eternal and indestructible, never doubt that my Bella." He said against me.

"Never." And with that I closed the distance between us that seemed so far apart even when he stood next to me. The butterflies grew and my heartbeat I was sure increased. I never wanted this feeling to go away because it helped fill the missing pieces of the puzzle. All those times I waited for him and what I missed out all these years, they were all reminiscing and I felt like a thirteen year old who had her first kiss. Breathless, fearless, wild and crazy. It was a rollercoaster kind of rush with emotions filling me by the second.

"So why exactly did you ignore my phone calls last night, Edward?" I asked him the second we pulled away. Edward's lips appeared in a tight line. I frowned.

Edward licked his lips as it looked a little rough. "One word, actually, one name is all you need to know." I couldn't help but giggle at his bright, red lips. "Alice."

I groaned. "I should have known! But how could Alice…" I stopped not sure I knew what Alice had done. She was watching The Hills the entire time. She would be too distracted to even call him.

"Alice has her ways of knowing the unthinkable," Edward chuckled. "Somehow she knew you were going to call me and when she knocked on my door the same time you called it was perfect timing for her. She grabbed the phone from my hand and told me to just let it ring but I couldn't do that. What if you were in trouble? So I had asked her and Alice replied, 'she's breaking the rules so this is her consequence'." Edward shook his head in laughter and I had to join in with him.

"It's scary how accurate Alice is sometimes."

"Not sometimes, all the time."

"But what can I say? Our friends are freaks and I like it."

Edward laughed. "If we were all living in a perfect, flawless universe there wouldn't be any entertainment in it." I couldn't help but think back to the conversation between Rose and Alice when they mentioned a perfect relationship was no fun at all. Maybe Edward was thinking the same.

"Yeah, it'll just be… dull." I said not believing what I was really saying.

"So, would you like an omelet my Bella?" Edward smirked at me.

I looked up at him with a smile. "You read my mind."

* * *

I tried to avoid Jacob on set the next day and I did very well of it. Neither of us spoke unless we were filming and it just felt normal again and I was glad he wasn't trying to explain himself because enough people on set were watching us with a good eye. I didn't want to prove the rumors about Jake and I true with him trying to get my attention and apologize. Plus, I wanted to forget about what happened and move on. And I could tell Edward was upset with the situation but he handled it very well- surprisingly. Well, except for the whole "you can kiss Jake if you want to" nonsense. I didn't understand it at first but, I guess he just wanted to be even. Although that whole in my heart could never be filled the same way, I could never go behind Edward's back and kiss Jake or anyone else.

Our daily routine was the same ever since we'd gotten here. Today's lesson on trig became more of something I'd put on the "not to do" list of my day but then again I should be thankful I wasn't in school for six hours a day. Still, I couldn't even survive the full forty minutes of trig or the other subjects planned for the day.

Jane, Renesmee, Edward and I went out for lunch and had a very exciting fan encounter. Since this was our last week of filming fans had gathered around outside the set with signs dedicated to the cast and even held a small "party". Music played and people danced. When we arrived back to set from our forty minute lunch break, we decided to join them.

I had autographed copies of books, posters, even pictures of myself and even people's arms and clothing. I took pictures with the fans which did take a lot off my mind. I felt like I was back in high school just being around these fans because after a while they put the cameras down, pens away and treated us like usual people which I loved.

All too soon we were called back in to finish filming for the day. We said our goodbyes to the fans and they promised they would stick around. It was nice meeting different faces everyday and learning a thing or two about them.

Maybe this lifestyle wasn't so bad once you've gotten used to it.

* * *

**um, WOW, reviews dropped by 30... come on you guys can do SO much better than that, show kate some appreciation, you know?  
you can tell me how _hot/cute_ you think taylor lautner or rob pattinson is in your review and rant on about it cause we're all cool like that.  
or how about a song that reminds you of the series ? :) I'll go first :**

**my goal in life (ok i wont be so melodramatic) is to meet taylor lautner... and i was so close ! rob would be cool to meet if i was legal :P  
as for the song.... hmm... don't forget by demi lovato for new moon, idk it just fits with the way bella's feeling. I'm not a fan of demi lovato  
but that songs rly great and emotional. itune or limewire that shizz up ! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(It's still Sarah... yay!)**

**Oh mann... u guys seriously crack me up with your replies. Props to those who said Rob and Taylor are both hot and if u said rpatts is ugly... u should get your eyes checked up ! (or get new perscription)  
haha just joking :) i didnt get a chance to read all of yours but i will and if i have time i'll reply. **

**Sadly, this is the last chapter im updating. Kate has the other ones and did not send them to me and I havent heard from her since the day she called and asked me to do this but i'm sure she appreciates  
your condolensces. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ms. Swan," the hotel clerk said behind the desk as I walked by. I stopped and turned around to greet him with a smile.

"Hi," I never really spoke to the hotel clerk before. He was holding a manila envelope addressed to Isabella Swan.

"I have a package for you," he handed the manila envelope to me. "It came in earlier today."

"Thanks," I tucked the package under my arms and smile at him again. "I'll be going now."

When I got to my suite- my rather lonely suite- I split open the envelope and was met with a lined piece of paper. I unfolded the single sheet of paper and was met with recognizable handwriting in orange ink. I sat at the stool by the island in shock of receiving something I have waited for months now. Every three months I'd receive a letter or even an e-mail and the wait to be in contact with my mother grew longer after each reply. Time was unbearable though it passes even if it seemed like eternity.

_Dear Isabella Marie Swan, _it began. I rolled my eyes. Of course Renee would start off a letter with my full name and add a tiny smiley face next to it. Sometimes I wondered who the adult was here, Renee or me.

Through the small series of paragraphs I learned that Renee was now settled in Florida- Phil's baseball season was over for now- and was learning how to become a _better _cook at a nearby recreation centre while Phil coached minor league baseball. She also mentioned how proud she was of me and of course I had to skip that section. Fame was a bit too overwhelming.

What shocked me more than the fact that a very soon regretful man was allowing my mother to attempt at cooking in front of a small class (selected few were lucky to get in) which she could scare off easily, was the plane ticket at the bottom of the envelope to no other than Jacksonville in the sunny state of Florida. _Joy._

_Isabella, I would love to see you and I have bought you a ticket in advance. To say I am excited to be seeing you after all these years is certainly an understatement. The ticket is good on Friday of next week. And please Bella, don't lose the ticket!_

_See you soon darling._

_Renee_

I found a magnet calendar attached to the fridge. Friday was May 29th and by Friday I was out of New York and back into Forks. I could use a little relaxing, seeing where I'd go from there. As in, would I be able to go back to school like a regular being again? If Renee wasn't my mother I'd decline the invitation faster than I hit the ground when I'd trip.

To be honest, I really didn't feel like going. I was already a little homesick just being here and I missed Charlie and our awkward conversations along with the cold rain trickling down my natural pale skin. Or when every morning I'd wake up, I'd still be surprised of how the sky was dull and gloomy. I miss the smell of the forests nearby and the cold morning breeze and most of all, my garbage dump of a trunk. I wanted to get back to the surroundings I love calling home. ASAP.

Thirty minutes later I found myself writing a reply to Renee's letter- betraying my earlier thoughts- and spoke about the movie for some time along with my weekend stay with her. I told her how excited I was to see her again and signed it with my sloppy handwriting. I placed it inside a white envelope and addressed it back to her. I'd drop it off on my way out.

The shrilling ring of my ringtone had me jumping over my bed to reach for my new black phone as soon as I stepped out of the shower. I'd almost let go of my towel trying to answer that thing. I flipped it open and held it against my ear which was becoming damp from my dripping hair.

"Hello?"

I heard a chuckle from the other end of the line. "May I ask why you are so breathless?" Came the sex operator like voice.

"My teenage hormones are making the better of me," I laughed, rolling my eyes at my own joke. "What's up?"

I could hear Edward groan. "Are you going to come up tonight?"

I held a finger to my chin as if I were stroking an imaginary goatee. "Hmm… and why might I be coming over Mr. Cullen?" I wasn't so sure Brandon would approve of this. I mean, he was the one who booked us separate suites- including Jake- for some unknown reason.

"What?" I can almost see the smirk on Edward's face. I decided I'd keep him busy. "Am I not allowed to see my girl?" _My girl. _I had to smile at that. I liked it better than just saying "girlfriend". Edward has all these nicknames for me and all I ever called him was… now that I think of it, I don't think I'd ever called him anything besides Edward.

"Well, _your girl_ wants to sit back and relax," I grabbed my toiletries, already being in my pajamas, and swung the door open making my way to the elevator. "Because she has had a pretty long day."

"If that's what you want," his voice was still velvety with no traces of sadness. I walked out of the elevator and walked down the long hallway to Edward's door. "I suppose I will see you in the morning." One of the many things I liked about Edward was that he never pushed. He respected my space, always putting me first.

"Thanks for understanding Edward." I quickly pressed the mute button on my phone and knocked on the door three times.

"Hang on," there was a pause. "Someone's at the door." I held the phone to my ear again, sounding the conversation when Edward swung the door open, a smile growing on his face when he came face to face with me.

"My," I dramatically gasped. "I wonder who that could be!"

Edward snickered, pressing the phone to his ear. We stood there like that. "Well, if you must know, a gorgeous, absolutely stunning brunette," he spoke of me as if I were a human Barbie doll like Rosalie or Alice. I didn't agree but, I blushed anyway. The way he described me in his velvety voice had my heart pumping so rapidly I was in fear of a heart attack coming along."Standing opposite of me with rose tinted cheeks giving me the flattering feeling because I know I have caused the lovely red shade against her soft, light skin tone."

I envied Edward because all I could do was stand there and take in words I would never understand or accept myself as. I felt as though my brain had been taken away into an unknown land because nothing was registering. All I knew was that Edward was smiling crookedly at me while the atmosphere took the both of us through some sort of time warp where only Edward and I could exist. And the sound of my heart was the only noise in this peculiar state. The pulse had slowed down so that the beat was in rhythm with a ticking clock as if you were listening in, waiting for the unbearable time to pass impatiently but the seconds seem to go by so slow, you're ready to break a vessel.

"Bella." came his musical voice. Again, I could only stare. My eyes moved to his lips that seemed to be in motion but only silence filled the environment. I could feel my eyebrows pulling together as Edward was being pulled farther away from me disappearing before I could shout out his name. As if anything else could go wrong, the sound of my heart was unheard. All in all, there was no rhythm. Silence.

That's when I realized, Edward Cullen was going to be the death of me. I couldn't survive without him.

Weird how these realizations kept coming to me.

Instead of responding, I gave Edward a quick kiss. I was still a bit shocked about how calm he remained. I still wondered how he could still look at me and not ignore the fact that my lips have been on someone else's. Edward was the only person I'd ever kissed- minus Jacob- and I wanted it to be that way. Then Jake… he had to come in but like I said, I wanted to forget everything and I'm sure Edward felt the same way.

Edward's long fingers gently curled around my wrist as he pulled me in, kicking the door shut behind him. He sat me down on a stool at the island while he took out a blender. I was still in a daze, apparently.

"Are you settled?" he was trying his hardest not to laugh at my ridiculous speechless self about a minute ago in the doorway. I watched as he gathered various fruits into the blender and added in vanilla ice-cream. Yum, a smoothie.

I nodded when he turned on the blender after adding in some other ingredients. While the blender was on and awfully too noisy for conversation, he pulled out two cups and set it beside the loud machine. I propped my elbows on top of the island while Edward went back to the fridge and searched for something in it. The blender wasn't going to stop any second now so I decided I'd turn on the T.V.

I flipped to a couple of channels I usually watch when I have the time to but nothing good was on so I left it on the last channel I'd gone to and went back to Edward. His pale hand rested on top of the blender as he pressed the button again and again until he was satisfied with the result of his creation.

He tipped the blender over and poured us each a glass of pink, thick liquid. When both cups were full he drank the remaining out of the blender. I watched as the thick liquid slowly ran down the blender and into his mouth. My eyes trailed down from his lips to his intense jaw line, to his Adam's apple every time he swallowed. Edward was stunning, each and every one of his features were flawless.

I wish I could look that good drinking out of something. He was like Paris Hilton-on her double date in the movie "The Hottie and the Nottie" when she'd taken off her clothing wearing nothing but a bikini- flaunting herself as the wind blew in her hair and the camera showed off her beach body and I was like her friend, June Phigg, the "nottie" who didn't have talent to flaunt with.

I couldn't believe Alice had made me watch that movie.

Edward slid me my share of the smoothie and I took a sip of it eager to have one of his incredible creations. He had an eyebrow raised when I gulped down at least half the glass and finished off with a satisfying sound, almost like a moan.

"Sorry, I was thirsty."

"No kidding." He laughed taking a sip of his still full cup. "Are you hungry as well?"

"What's there to eat?"

"Nothing." he grinned.

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright then, no dinner for me."

He frowned, looking around the kitchen. "I would love to fix you something nice but unfortunately I haven't gotten to stock the fridge after the idiot Emmett ate up the entire thing."

I laughed. "It's okay, I don't expect anything nice. You don't need to."

He scratched the side of head then grabbed my hand. "But I want to. Need and want are two different things."

"We can go grocery shopping? It's not too late." This idea seemed to bother him because when I finished my smoothie, he was staring straight ahead with his lips in a tight line.

"Grocery shopping, together?"

I nodded. "Is there something wrong with that?"

He shook his head, not wanting me to think of the negative. "No, no it's just… its public, you know?"

I stared at him. "Oh."

His facial expression changed. "But if that's what you want then I can accept it." I felt kind of bad that I wasn't thinking. I mean, I agreed to keeping our relationship on the down low I was just too caught up I forgot about the promise.

"No," I shook my head and tossed my cup into the sink. "It's okay. I don't want to expose our relationship…" I couldn't image how long it would be until the world found out and I couldn't believe how long this secret lasted. With the amount of crazy 'razzis following us, it was hard not to catch some juicy gossip, right?

Edward took my hands into his own. "Bella, it's just grocery shopping. How bad could it be?"

* * *

It was bad. Very bad.

The second we stepped into the nearest grocery store, we were completely recognizable even under the shades we wore and the hoodies over our heads. Our disguise was a complete and utter fail. I wanted to burst into laughter at the stupidity behind this whole getup. Edward and I thought we could be sneaky.

Being caught wasn't so bad or at least I thought. Not only was I caught, I was also cornered while the 'razzis threw questions at me like there were no tomorrow. Edward had to push through and the second he grabbed my hand and yanked me out there to save my from my predators, they went nuts.

"Edward Cullen, to Jacob black and back to Edward, what is your comment?" they'd ask me. Some even ask if I hooked up with Edward for attention or even worse- just to make Jacob Black jealous and craving for more.

I ignored the ridiculous questions when I thought back and realized that most celebrities had it worse than I did. Edward and I walked- or should I say ran- out the store and back into our car with our driver stepping on the gas pedal ASAP.

We had to stay out an extra two hours just circling around the city because the first time we passed the hotel there was a crowd of people standing in front looking like an angry mob. So we asked Thomas to continue driving until we spotted a rather empty Baskin Robins on the other side of town.

Dinner was not an option however when Thomas parked outside the small shop, desert was.

"Thomas would you like to join us?" Edward asked the thirty-six year old man how had a wife and a third kid coming along. Thomas shook his head but smiled at us.

"You kids enjoy your night," he spoke already beginning to lean back on his seat. "I'll just wait out here."

"Okay but, if you're bored or anything just come join us or go do something." I told him. I felt bad that all Thomas did was drive around and do nothing. I wanted him to at least have fun driving us around. We insisted on Thomas lending us the car and driving ourselves but he wouldn't give up his keys.

Thomas waved us off as Edward and I laughed about it.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Edward whispered into my ear when he held the door open for me. We didn't order yet, we decided we'd sit down and enjoy the moment.

"Well it's 10:30 in the evening, no one's going to want ice-cream at this time." I hoped. There was shuffling behind the counter and when I looked I spotted none other than Jane. "Jane?"

She turned around and smiled at us. "Hey guys!" she said all cheerful though no one can beat Alice's mood. "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the peace and quiet." Edward laughed. Jane rolled her eyes, clearly understanding us.

"This is my favourite part of the city, no one comes here." She grinned as she took a wet cloth and slid it across the counter. I guess it was closing time.

"You work here?" I eyed the pink apron around her torso and she looked down at it, catching my gaze. She picked up the towel and threw it into the sink.

She nodded. "It's sort of a part time job though Aro says I don't need it."

"Aro?"

"Oh my bad, Aro is my older brother. He owns the shop."

Jane had an older brother? "There's so much about you that I don't know." I told her in thought. Even though Jane and I had hung out we never really talked much about ourselves. Edward got up from his seat and walked to the counter where he examined the various flavours.

Jane laughed. "Oh trust me, it's not interesting living with three brothers being the only girl in the family."

"Which flavor would you recommend?" Edward asked, clearly not being able to decide. Jane smiled and I wondered if she'd recited the flavours she had just told Edward over and over again because it seemed she had a lot of practice with the many things on that recommendation list.

Edward stared at her blankly. "Surprise me." He said then walked back to our table.

"Sure thing. What about you Bella?"

I knew that hands down chocolate chip cookie dough was my favourite ice-cream but I wanted to try every one of the flavours on Jane's list so I went wild and said, "Everything."

Jane laughed. "I don't think it's possible to fit all thirteen flavours on one cup or cone."

I shrugged. "Hey, you work here and the customer's are always right." I winked at her. Edward chuckled in front of me.

"Someone's going to be on a sugar rush tonight." he said it as if he were giving Jane a hint who was stumped on a question during a game show. Jane clapped her hands, accept the challenge.

"I'll try my best."

But first, she gave Edward a double scoop of Rocky Road on a waffle cone. I watched as Edward brought the cone closer to his mouth and then on perfect timing, I hit my hand against his cone sending the ice-cream to rub against his nose. Edward pulled the cone away and gave me a pretend glare.

"That was not fair Bella."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he pouted at me. "Aw, poor baby." I cooed at him. Edward grunted then chuckled.

"Just you wait until you get yours." He looked over at Jane anxiously as she began to add the first scoop onto a cone. I noticed how small it was. I smiled at how careful she was being.

"Is that a threat?" I laughed when the ice-cream was already melting and dripping off his nose and to his shirt. Edward pouted again. He had no napkins.

"Here, let me help you with that." I smiled, looking at the tip of his nose and when I leaned in and kissed it off, a flash went off. With widened eyes I looked to the side and surely enough a woman was standing outside the glass window, a camera in hand and a grin as wide as the ocean. Oh no.

"Shoot." I could hear Edward beside me as I gently leaned back onto my seat, my eyes never leaving the woman. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number, a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh, no, no, no," I shook my head looking at her frantically. "Don't do that, please don't do it."

It was a quick two second conversation that I was almost relieved when she'd flipped her phone closed but the look on her face said it all. I was a goner. We were exposed.

Edward got up from his seat and Jane dropped my ice cream and hopped over the counter so that she was on the other side with us.

"Edward where are you going?" he was walking the other way, to the door.

"I'm going to speak with that woman." His voice sounded determined so I didn't stop him. Jane looked at me with a frown. Edward was already out the door when the woman noticed what was happening. She was about to run away, picking up on her short legs, when Edward said something to her. She automatically turned red.

Just like me. I was glad I wasn't the only sucker for his charms.

I didn't get to see what happened because Jane came over and pulled the blinds down. "Sorry," she said when I looked at the now covered window. "I'm closing the store now and putting the blinds down so no one can disturb you guys. Then I'll get back to work on your ice cream."

"Thank you so much Jane," I felt the need to give her a hug and so I did. She felt like a little sister to me. "You don't know how much better you've made my night."

She went to the second window. "Yeah, I understand how annoying and unbearable fame can get. Besides, it's no problem. I did this when Chace Crawford came in from filming." She grinned at me, her eyes filled with joy.

"Chace Crawford, really?"

"Yeah," she said in that dreamy way. "He's so much hotter in person and I actually got to sit and talk to him. He comes here once in a while."

"You must've been dazzled."

She jumped on the last table to reach for the blinds and pulled it down. Then she ran over to the door and flipped the open sign so it read closed and then she pulled the final blind down. "Oh yeah but he's too old for me. It was one of those fan girl moments. So, are there any guys who 'dazzle' you?" she gave me the look identical to the one Alice would give me as if she were saying 'and don't lie about it because I know everything'.

"Well… there is someone who dazzles me."

Jane's smile grew wider. I drummed my fingers in an uncoordinated rhythm on the table as she grabbed another cloth and began wiping the tables. I felt myself sighing wondering when Edward would be back.

"Of course," she said in the 'tell me something I don't know' tone. "How often?"

The butterflies in the pit of my stomach came back. Just thinking about him drove me insane. "Frequently. He dazzles me frequently."

"And who might this 'he' be?" I turned around blushing suddenly aware of Edward's prescense. He stood at the door with an amused expression. Jane was giggling behind me.

"None other than Jacob Black, of course. "Jane replied and when I looked at her then to Edward I never noticed how hurt Edward was about the Jake situation until I saw that flash of hurt through his eyes when he looked away.

Shoot.

* * *

**_That darn Jane!_**

Hey, if Kate doesn't send me a chapter in the next three days I'll consider going over to her house and sending them to myself.  
And if you want it, you gotta earn it ;) so get those reviews coming in guys. Let's beat the 49 reviews ! :D so, REVIEW PLEASEE :D

Okay, since we established both **rob and taylor are the hottest people on earth**, I think its time to introduce you to the **second runner ups**!  
They're called **Varsity Fanclub**- and if you heard of it, good job! Why didn't you let me know about them?!.. I just found out about them  
two days ago...- and seriously...** YOUTUBE **or **GOOGLE **or** MYSPACE** them, okay? Then you can rant on about how hot Thomas Fiss is :D

**next question - what are some books you guys are currently reading ?  
**I** LOVE** to read, any r**ecommendations** ? and i love the _twisted romance_ type of thing.  
One that I read is called **Evermore** - _google it cause I'd probs ruin the summary for you_- **GREAT BOOK**. I just bought the second one and I'm in love with  
**Damen** but of course Edward is still first :) but anyway, its a totally awesome story and if u love twilight you're gonna love Evermore :)


	21. Chapter 21

_Previously:_

"Well… there is someone who dazzles me."

Jane's smile grew wider. I drummed my fingers in an uncoordinated rhythm on the table as she grabbed another cloth and began wiping the tables. I felt myself sighing wondering when Edward would be back.

"Of course," she said in the 'tell me something I don't know' tone. "How often?"

The butterflies in the pit of my stomach came back. Just thinking about him drove me insane. "Frequently. He dazzles me frequently."

"And who might this 'he' be?" I turned around blushing suddenly aware of Edward's presence. He stood at the door with an amused expression. Jane was giggling behind me.

"None other than Jacob Black, of course. "Jane replied and when I looked at her then to Edward I never noticed how hurt Edward was about the Jake situation until I saw that flash of hurt through his eyes when he looked away.

Shoot.

* * *

"Of course not," I said with a smile trying to lighten up. When Edward looked down, walking back to me I shot Jane a look and she automatically turned red. She got the hint. "Who's Jacob Black?" I chuckled awkwardly. Edward didn't look up when he sat down.

"I have sorted out the situation with the woman outside." I didn't like the way Edward's velvet voice was quiet and… empty. As if the words have sucked the life out of him with darkness replacing the light he once shone through.

"Oh," I propped my elbows onto the square table. Through the corner of my eye I saw Jane proceed with my thirteen scoop ice cream. The corner of her lips twitched into a smile as she settled the mint green scoop in place. She was enjoying this. "And how did that go?"

I reached over and placed my hand onto Edward's pale one. The contact of his cold skin with my warm fingers was a heartwarming feeling. Like walking over to a fire place after making angels in the snow or snowman's in the front lawn. You feel calm and satisfied.

"All she wanted was a photo and the deal was done. The picture is long gone." There was something off in his voice and I know it wasn't because of Jane's genius remark.

I took in a sharp breathe and looked down, keeping my hand on top of Edward's. I was afraid of letting go. I did once and I've learned from that mistake. "You're not into this sneak around and stay indoors relationship, do you?"

On the right of us I could hear Jane humming peacefully, probably trying to soften up our surrounding but it wasn't working. Why nothing ever felt right was beyond me but as long as I'm next to Edward, I didn't care if we were trapped in a cage with a killer snake. I'd rather face the snake then hurting Edward.

I don't know if it was just me but it seemed like the lighting in the small shop became duller by the second. The only noise coming from either of us was the sound of buckets being lifted from the scooper in Jane's hand whenever she tried to soften a part of the ice-cream. Or the cars speeding down the narrow road and the wind picking up its speed as it passed.

I felt as if I were standing in the streets of New York rather than being trapped inside a store with a very unusually quiet boyfriend and my fellow co-actor managing to fill thirteen scoops on one cone. Not really what I called a fun date- if we can call it that.

"Bella, if this is what you want it's fine with me." No, it wasn't fine. Not even the way he said it could convince me it was fine because it's clear it wasn't. Nothing is ever fine between Edward and me. That was just our relationship. Even before we dated. It was and still is a rollercoaster ride and as terrified as I am with roller coasters and the adrenaline rush, love is a risk I'm willing to take with Edward. I'm determined to spend every waking moment going up and down or loop to twist with Edward. No matter how many times I have to ride the same coaster again and again, I'm up for it.

From a distance the sound of an alarming telephone began. Jane took off her apron followed by a, "be right back" and left Edward and I alone as she made her way into the back room.

"Edward you have a voice. If something's wrong you can tell me. If you want to go public, I have no problem with it. You just need to speak up. Don't let me make all the decisions."

He cleared his throat and sat further in his seat. "Bella becoming public is a large decision to make. It comes with consequences and I don't want anyone causing you harm. I hope you know that."

"But that doesn't answer my question Edward," I was sounding like a bitchy girlfriend but I never meant it that way. I hope Edward knew that. "Are you fine with walking around in disguise and making bargains with the paparazzi to delete any photos or evidence they have of you and I together?"

I wasn't sure of my intake in this scenario. Sure it would be helpful- appreciative even- if Edward and I could just walk around like we had no secrets to keep. We can walk into a grocery store without having to play dress up and run away from the people who caught us. But he was right. It does come with consequences.

Then again, life comes with consequences and nobody said it was going to be easy. There's always a price.

"Bella this mission is so impossible to do." I hadn't even noticed Jane walk back into the room and neither did Edward with the way his eyebrows pulled together when he turned his head. Jane was holding the cone in her hand with white, red and blue liquid running down her wrist.

"It's okay," I half-laughed at her "walk-of-shame" expression. Almost forgetting an episode of a soap opera was running. "Just dump it into a bucket and I'll take it to go."

Jane playfully rolled her eyes. "You couldn't have made that choice in the first place?"

"Were you in a rush?"

She hesitated. "It's just, my brother Alec is sick and I have to go pick up some things for him. My older brothers are working late so it's just me and Alec here."

"Would you like to ride back with us?" Edward offered. Jane smiled politely but shook her head.

"Thanks but my family lives above this store. So it's not needed."

I gave Edward a look reminding him of the unfinished conversation and he replied back with a nod. I stood up and joined Jane behind the counter and helped her with my ice-cream order. When that was finished I helped her clean up while Edward did the tables and confirmed that Thomas was waiting for us outside. I left a twenty dollar bill for Jane when she went into the back and left the store with Edward, running to the limo.

Another con about a hidden relationship. You always had to run. Run from the paparazzi. Run so that you wouldn't be caught. You always ran from a situation you didn't want to be in but in the end you always stopped to take a breath and relax.

And let them catch you.

* * *

Edward still invited me into his hotel room even after the long, silent ride back. We snuck through the back of the hotel and took the secret elevator up to his floor. Even after we were securely locked in the surroundings of his room it was silent.

There wasn't necessarily anything wrong. There were always times when Edward and I were quiet. It wasn't awkward. We just took in each other's presence. I don't know if that should bug me but it never did.

While Edward took a shower I pulled out my tub of ice cream and ate it- still in silence- while watching a television show that made absolutely no sense to me. So instead I hoped onto the counter with my knees pulled up and finished the remaining of my thirteen scoop in a bucket ice cream which was almost my favourite comfort food. Not that I had one. But with Alice, there was always comfort food.

I missed Alice and Rose. And Jasper…maybe Emmett too. Oh what the heck, I missed all of them equally. I wondered when would be the next time I'd see their perky selves. I realized how much more brighter I was with them. When I was independent I was so dull. I don't know how Edward could deal with such a… quiet, stubborn girl like me.

He must really love me.

When Edward was done, it was my turn. I took a short hot shower, afraid of spending the remainder of the night without him. Even if there was quiet screaming over us, it was a little more unbearable not seeing him. I hopped out and threw on one of his long shirts and my sweats. It smelled just like him.

As I proceeded to the sofa Edward came out of his room with a questioning look.

"What?" I asked him, plopping down on the royal designed couch. I unfolded my blanket and pulled it over me. "Something wrong?"

He nodded.

"What is it?" I panicked.

"_My girl_'s not joining me tonight?" I died, reached heaven and came back to life twenty times. I smiled at Edward and he smiled back and it was one of the most amazing moments in my life.

Edward walked over and carried me to his bed although it was completely unnecessary, I let him. He tucked me in like a little girl but it was moments like this that I missed the most. Knowing Edward still had a place for me in his mind and in his heart no matter what stupid mistake I've done.

I definitely had a long list to be thankful for on Thanksgiving and even every day.

Edward wrapped his long arms around my shoulders and I moved closer to him. The both of us were facing the left and the humming began. The soft melody flowed into my ears from Edward's mouth and that was enough to put a smile on my face.

When I was about to drift off to sleep perfectly content Edward spoke into my ear.

"Bella?" his voice was back to normal. He wrapped his arms tighter around me as if he were afraid I'd leave his embrace. The feeling was mutual.

"Mhm?"

"As long as there's a way I can take you out to the world's finest restaurants and shower you with gifts from stores outside the hotel I'm okay with our relationship in this term. I want to be able to scream your name at the top of my lungs when I spot you across the street when I'm not with you. And pronounce your name on national television reminding everyone you're my girl. I would love to walk down the street with you hand in hand and-"

I stopped him with a soft laugh and turned my body so that I was facing him. I rested my forehead against his and entwined our hands in the dark. It was just me, Edward and his melodies I have on replay all the time on my playlist. It was perfect.

"It's amazing how your words can make me so weak in the knees and hold me together still." He kissed me on the tip of my nose and chuckled.

"Believe me. I'm as weak as you are when it comes to us."

"Edward, the next time you see me some place, even if I'm with you, scream my name however loud you want because I'm not ashamed of our relationship and I'm ready to battle out the consequences with you."

"The next approximately twelve months can be the most horrifying, most annoying and dreadful months of my entire life as long as I can declare my love to you whenever and wherever."

"Bring it." I challenged with a devious smile. Edward chuckled against me. I could feel the vibration against my chest and it was glorious being this close to him.

"Finally." He sighed and I was curious to what was behind his voice that made this word sound so… desperate almost.

"What do you mean by finally?"

"When you're ready, we'll exchange explanations because I do believe you, Isabella Mary Swan owe me an explanation from weeks back." I was certain I was blushing, remembering all the thoughts in my head to why 'finally' was my number one word for the next couple of days since Edward and I got together.

I then ensued to change the subject. My explanation was by far the most embarrassing in my life. "So, twelve months? Really Edward? You think all the hype surrounding us will take a year?"

"Isabella, why must you change the subject?"

"What subject?" I cocked my eyebrow and Edward laughed.

"Goodnight love." He kissed me on the lips and then my forehead and rolled off to the side. So this is how he wants to play it?

"Goodnight Edward."

There was no way I was going to give in.

Finally was just finally. The word that summed up the wait.

Though, I didn't want to show Edward how desperate I've been.

I can't believe he still remembered.

That's Edward for you.

* * *

**So I know there's been too many author notes with this story and all but I (KATE) decided to write this chapter so I can get the feel of  
this story once again. It's been so long since I wrote the last chapter, right? :P So sorry for that. I missed this story too much to  
run from it and I'm sorry if it seems so slow or anything but I tried and here it is. Chapter 20. **

**I hope you guys are still with me on this story.  
I want to finish it as soon as I can because leaving you guys with a story incomplete really bugs me. And again i'm sooo sorry for that.**

**-Kateeeeee !**


	22. Chapter 22

**late update, so sorry. forgive me ? :)**

* * *

Friday night came faster than I could say 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' three times fast. Edward and I said our goodbyes to the cast and unfortunately left in separate cars to the airport. And unfortunately I was seated in the same cab as none other than Jacob Black.

I don't hate him and I don't despise him either but when you've been kissed by one who you've known for a large part of your life while in a relationship in public, it's hard not to shy away. Then again Jacob's not to blame. He after all did not know how serious Edward and I have become. Yes, he knew but, not the entire story. I should have told him. I should have announced it to the world. It just caused problems.

Of all the things I should dislike the most, I hated that Jacob and I have drifted apart for the last couple of weeks. Whatever happened to hanging out in the wheat fields with motorcycles and a whole lot of adrenaline rush? I missed those moments. I missed everything there was to miss.

Fame can certainly change you when you least expect it. That's what drove the decisions to relax and go back to the way things were before the chaos into my head. I'm beginning to think about dropping this career because it's by far the largest impact of my life. Good or bad. I can't decide.

When Jake looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and a smile, I realized I had been reciting the words I've been thinking in my mind out loud. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Again, I couldn't decide. There were too many decisions to be made and it all became frustrating by the second.

"I missed you to Bells." He said with his charming smile that somehow had me smiling like a cheerleader winning nationals.

The both of us laughed and I took in what was happening. Jake and I were putting all the nonsense that's occurred to us ever since this began behind us. The past is the past and I should have gotten that long ago instead of holding onto it. I needed to accept the kiss as a…experiment maybe. I always needed to accept the hardest bumps in the road.

Just like I need to accept the fact that I'd be seeing Tanya as soon as I'm back in school. Edward's ex-girlfriend. The one who I'd envied for too many months. If only putting the past behind was as easy as saying it.

Joy.

"How've you been?" The driver harshly turned the corner making me slide over to my right. This occurred another four times until we arrived at the airport. Talk about fast and the furious.

"Great. Been hanging out with Renesmee a lot. She's a great girl." I wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean or why he said it but I nodded and smiled at him. It was just great hearing his voice again.

Jake helped me with my many suitcases, courtesy of Alice, and carried them inside the airport where we waited for Edward to arrive. I was never more eager to see him in my entire life and I've only been apart from him for five minutes. Thanks to Mr. Fast and Furious.

When we had found a place to sit after minutes of avoiding the paparazzi, Jake went on about how 'awesome' Renesmee was to him and how he thinks they've really hit it off since he'd come to New York. The entire time I've been nodding and smiling while he went on and on about their breakfast, lunch and dinner dates every day since he'd come home. And with each nod and each Renesmee he spoke, the more anxious and curious I became.

Where the heck was Edward?

The only focus I had was at the entrance behind Jake's head. Which I noticed he cut a little shorter.

I was pleased when the ringer on Jake's phone went off, causing him to catch a breath and pull it out. "Oh, it's a text message from Renesmee. I better take a look at it." He was smiling down at the squared screen and I couldn't be happier for him. He's finally found someone who can love him equally.

Meanwhile I drummed my fingers in an uncoordinated rhythm on the arms of the chair. I had my own personal clock ticking louder by the second in my head as my impatience grew stronger. It was crazy. The things love can do to you. How it can affect you in so many ways. I never imagined being so crazily in love with someone at this age. I was always afraid of being hurt but, I trusted Edward with my heart. It was a natural feeling I've had all my life and after so many years of watching Edward with another girl, my feelings for him only grew stronger. And that's when I knew he had to be the one. _He is the one._

I'm starting to sound like Renee after reading the various amounts of romance novels. I have to stop doing that and need to start controlling my weird teenage hormones.

Jake still hadn't said a word to me since two minutes ago. He's probably having an intense text conversation with Renesmee. I've never felt so bored and anxious in my life. My heart was racing even if Edward hadn't come through the doors yet. Just thinking about him had my heart pounding and red creeping onto my cheeks.

I decided on taking a walk and finding some place where I can buy food. Our flight isn't until an hour and that's a lot of time to kill when your clock is ticking slowly in your head. As I'm about to get up, I freeze in my spot and so does everyone else.

I turn my head slightly and see that all eyes were on me and the rest were concentrated in the direction where the voice came from. Not just the voice. _His voice._

"Isabella!" Edward screams out my name from down the hall and I don't care that every single eye is on Edward and me or that camera's are being pulled out and flashes are going off. Right now, all I see is Edward running to me and no one else can come between.

There's a wide goofy look on Edward's face and his lips are curved into my favourite crooked smile. His arms reach out and lift me off the ground, twirling me around like I've just won the Olympics. And even though I and the rest of the world know I would never even make it to the Olympics, it's the greatest feeling in the entire universe.

A lot of my heart racing moments come from Edward. That's one of the many reasons why I've shouted, "I love you Edward Cullen!" in front of about 200 people. It's better than the planet, right?

There's gasping, laughter, awing, and clapping in the background when Edward puts me down and takes my head into his hands and plants a big wet one right there, in public.

_Finally _comes to mind and I can feel it in Edward's kiss that he too is relieved and satisfied and perfectly content.

* * *

**It's shorter than usual, I know. Again, forgive me ? :) I'm kind of iffy with this chapter. I'm not too proud but this is what I've decided to post after 2 drafts.  
Review xoxo.**

**PS - check out Sarah's new story "Catch Me" (located on our profile) IT'S A GREAT READ. You won't be disappointed. It's updated EVERY Tuesdays.  
So if you're impatient and need frequent updates, the story is totally perfect :)**


End file.
